


Jason Kent in family issues

by sisyfreak



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Dark Knight Returns (2012-2013), Superman - All Media Types, Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: Batman/Superman - Freeform, Bottom Clark, Bottom Clark Kent, Bottom Superman, Family Issues, M/M, batman&superman - Freeform, stupid lovers, to start a family again
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 69,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisyfreak/pseuds/sisyfreak
Summary: 杰森·肯特发现自己的父亲正在和布鲁斯韦恩约会，对他而言这的确算得上是家庭难题。Jason Kent realized that his father is dating Bruce Wayne, and it can definitely be family issues.
Relationships: Batman/Superman, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, 蝙超 - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：年下/年龄差警告！黑骑崛起贝尔蝙/天国降临布软登超，剧情需要把小丑的毒气事件时间线提前了，一切只为让他们谈恋爱。本文中的杰森并非桶哥，而是超人归来中的Jason·White  
> Warning:Batman (Nolan movies)/Superman(CW tv series);reorganized family；single parent；maybe OOC  
> keywords：重组家庭；单身父亲；身份梗；腻歪（且失控）的恋爱关系

杰森的母亲路易斯·莱恩在一年前离世，与之一同深埋六英尺之下的还有他的父亲理查德·怀特。那场毒气事故带走了所有与杰森一家相关的人，其中几乎包含星球日报的全部员工，以及主编怀特和摄影师吉米。  
克拉克·肯特是路易斯唯一一名幸免于难的朋友，并且他始终紧紧牵着杰森的手——在怀特夫妇的葬礼上、在法庭上，以及在收养程序签署的瞬间。他的手掌温暖且干燥，就像是秋日的阳光；当他那双蓝眼睛透过镜片看向杰森的时候，这名小小的、逐渐发觉自己超凡体质的超能力者冲进了克拉克的臂弯里，得到了一个柔软的怀抱。  
从那一天起，杰森就变成了另一名肯特，他有着和克拉克相似的腼腆笑容，当他不得不在克拉克的新办公室完成家庭作业时，会向每一个前来提交稿件的员工问好。星球日报的成员们都对杰森心怀怜爱，总是趁副主编外出公干时往小肯特兜里塞些糖果饼干。但这些零食最终都会交到克拉克的口袋里。  
"如果你能够保留这些零食，我的同事们会更开心的。"在外出归来后，又一次次发现自己的文件包里塞满零嘴时，克拉克有点无奈地向伏案写题的杰森控诉。  
"没门，Da，"经历了那场灾难的杰森变得更加聪颖、谨慎，他咬着笔杆，冲克拉克摇头，"我并不是他们讨好副主编的快捷通道。"  
克拉克无奈地叹了口气，在杰森面前蹲下身来。  
"他们并非想要讨好我，"他轻轻摸了摸杰森毛茸茸的脑袋，"他们只是......喜欢你。"  
"又或许只是怜悯我，"杰森撇了撇嘴，揽住了温暖的脖颈，"所以，巴西大火怎么样了？"  
"完美解决，"克拉克小心地揩去手心的烟灰，"顺便处理了一起哥谭市的越狱。"  
杰森盯着他沾了灰尘的花白鬓角，不悦地撅起嘴："其实你大可不必让自己变老。"  
克拉克弯起眼睛笑着说："我猜你还记得克拉克·肯特是个普通人？而且我想让自己更加的'人类'，不然就有点儿太怪了。我只是个外星人，并不是神明。"  
实际上，你是。  
毫无疑问，杰森当然知道自己的养父就是人称大都会吉祥物的超人。当你和一个拥有双重身份的超级英雄朝夕相处（甚至睡在同一张床上），而且你还有点透视和超级听力之类的作弊手段，你就很难不发现克拉克·肯特等于超人。  
在他发现这个真相之后，杰森就开始很认真地思考自己的超能力和超人aka克拉克·肯特之间的关系。三个月前他完成了一张超能力对比图，那说明克拉克或许比养父要更加的"父亲"。而克拉克对此毫无觉察，他还以为自己那套仙女教母式的故事能满足杰森的求知欲。老天，杰森不止一次暗暗叹气，他已经十岁了，而且提前完成了八年级的课业，是个拥有超级大脑的（半）氪星人！他那纯氪星血统的老爸怎么会天真到认为自己会被蹩脚童话唬弄？  
有时他觉得克拉克·肯特的确是个普通人，而露易丝·莱恩才是赐予他氪星基因的人。  
但是，杰森盯着克拉克那双异于凡人的蓝眼睛，有些艰难地承认，眼前这个在文件堆里翻找移动硬盘的记者才是那个拯救了无数生命的钢铁之躯。他的父亲有时太过沉迷于扮演人类了。  
"在你右手边第三格抽屉里，"杰森出声提醒，"凯恩叔叔已经把通讯稿送来了，就放在你的电脑屏幕前。"  
"多谢。"克拉克咕哝着说，随即开始眯起眼睛检查邮箱。  
"噢，真是一团糟，我把资料丢在阿卡姆疯人院了，"克拉克抓了抓刘海，"他们割破了我的制服，我不得不在警察来之前冲进电话亭换回衬衫。"  
"呃，等等，"杰森皱起眉头，"那你是怎么在这么短的时间里就回到大都会的？"  
"有个好心人载了我一程，不过他希望能让社会版给他一次采访，"克拉克轻快地说，"而且我答应了，还和他交换了名片。"  
杰森的脑内警铃嗡嗡作响，没有哪个正常人会恰好路过阿卡姆疯人院门口，而克拉克有时会因为自己的超能力和钢铁之躯对图谋不轨的罪犯掉以轻心。他沉默了一会儿，问道："我想他一定不是个普通角色。"否则克拉克也不会这么爽快地提供采访。  
"布鲁斯·韦恩，就算在大都会他也足够出名了，下一期报纸的销量一定很可观。"

*

布鲁斯承认自己的确对星球日报怀有愧疚之心。小丑的毒气恶作剧对大都会而言是无妄之灾，超人过于悲悯善良的视角使他在面对狡诈和阴险时有些力不从心，而他的超级速度也只允许他拯救星球日报以外的民众。  
所以，蝙蝠侠要为那场灾难负责，字面意义的。  
"无意冒犯，"阿福把一盘小甜饼放到布鲁斯手边，"但是我不认为收购星球日报算是一种补偿。"  
"现在纸质媒体面临困境，即使是有超人这个金字招牌的星球日报也一样。"布鲁斯在合同上签字的态度很坚定。  
"恕我直言，您对媒体一无所知。否则蝙蝠侠就应该是哥谭的'超人'。"阿福尖锐地指出布鲁斯的逻辑漏洞。  
"至少，"布鲁斯思考了两秒钟，"我可以给他们买几辆好车。"  
"实话实话吧，韦恩少爷，今天的巡逻中发生了什么？你终于发现自己处在人格分裂的警戒线上了吗？"阿福剔了剔眉峰，"如果您觉得蝙蝠侠需要放个假，我认为去大都会疗养的效果的确会比阿卡姆好很多。"  
"蝙蝠侠没有假期，阿福。而且我是个亿万富翁，如果我想要收购一家报社，那我只需要付钱就可以了。"布鲁斯无奈地瞪着自己的英国管家。  
"蝙蝠侠的理智和逻辑。"阿福状似体贴地提醒道，但布鲁斯从他的眼神里读出了讥讽。  
年轻的亿万富翁不悦地皱起鼻子，反驳道："我还是布鲁斯·韦恩！"  
"噢，所以您终于想起了自己是个哥谭人。"  
布鲁斯撇下嘴角，投降似的叹了口气，抬眼看向自己的管家，说："阿福，如果你想知道点什么，大可不必这么咄咄逼人。你只需要直接问就行了。"  
"那么，是蝙蝠侠还是布鲁斯·韦恩想要收购星球日报——或者星球日报里的谁？"  
"有时我会想，你才是那个无所不知的超人，"布鲁斯·韦恩无可奈何地摇了摇头，"我在阿卡姆附近遇到了一个记者，克拉克·肯特，星球日报的副主编，我觉得他不太正常。"  
"一个正常人确实不会在阿卡姆疯人院门口闲逛。"  
布鲁斯像是被噎住了。他回想着那名记者从电话亭里蹦出来的场景，沉吟道："不是那种不正常，只是......我搞砸了太多事，不想再搞砸一个普通人的生活。克拉克·肯特是毒气事件的唯一幸存者，还是一名孤儿的养父。"  
而且他就这么毫无防卫地冲进人群，没有盔甲，没有防毒面具，穿越倾塌的楼房，只为了抱起一个跌倒的孩子。小丑就在不远处尖笑，布鲁斯打赌克拉克一定看见或者听见了，但他只是将男孩送回母亲的怀里，然后消失在烟尘里。他看起来就像是在搏命，又或者是某种走向极端献身主义的PTSD患者。  
然后布鲁斯开着兰博基尼载了克拉克一程，记者先生一路上都沉默地捏着自己的衣角，好像生怕教布鲁斯看出什么。我实在是——很抱歉。韦恩在心里轻轻说道。  
"那么您要用什么身份露面？"阿福提醒陷入沉思的布鲁斯。  
"呃，"无所不知的世界最佳侦探愣住了，他拧着眉头坦白，"我还没决定。"  
"韦恩少爷，容我多说一句：你没法划清双重身份的楚河汉界。"

*

布鲁斯·韦恩的现身引起了星球日报大厦的轰动，肉眼可见的所有女性员工都躲在自己工位里埋头补妆，其中包括国际版那名从不放松自己发髻的女主编。整栋大楼里弥漫着各式各样的女士香水的气味，克拉克在办公室里不住地打着喷嚏——某一款香水似乎和氪星人相当不兼容。他望着玻璃窗外忙碌的女员工们，有些发愣。  
"我以为韦恩至少会把采访时间安排在明天。"克拉克喃喃。  
而杰森认为这很不对劲。这名十岁的半氪星人脸上挂着不符合年轻的忧虑，皱着眉头打量身着定制名牌西装的布鲁西宝贝，并在韦恩推开副主编办公室的大门时难以忽视地撇了撇嘴。  
"哇哦，肯特先生，"布鲁斯三两步凑到克拉克面前，一把握住了他的手，抢先说道，"别叫我韦恩先生，叫我布鲁斯，以及，我能叫你克拉克吗？我猜你一定是个优秀的采访记者，我总爱和记者交朋友。"克拉克有点不知所措地动了动手指——实际上他还没有准备好和布鲁斯·韦恩握手以及直接跳过寒暄成为知心好友。但布鲁斯微笑着眨了眨眼，朝克拉克露出一个令人无法拒绝的笑容。  
克拉克动了动嘴唇，犹豫了一会儿，最终扬起嘴角，并且不吝于向布鲁斯展露两颊上甜蜜的酒窝。即使是土气的黑框眼镜也挡不住他那双明媚的蓝眼睛里的轻柔愉快。布鲁斯觉得自己的心跳快得有些不寻常，但当他想起眼前这名男子曾经经历过的痛苦，他的心脏又不由自主地绞成了一团。  
"Da，我能用你的电脑查资料吗？"正在克拉克苦恼怎么从布鲁斯的掌中抽出右手时，不知何时坐到他的办公椅上的杰森突然开口了。  
"当然可以！"克拉克猛地抽回自己的手，如释重负一般走到了杰森的身边，白皙的脸庞上浮现着难以忽视的红晕。他看起来就像是要把自己藏在十岁的儿子背后，才好躲过布鲁斯·韦恩的凝视。  
把布鲁斯晾在一旁，毫无意义地用鼠标一通乱划之后，克拉克似乎终于决定了什么，抬头看向布鲁斯，面带歉意地说："很抱歉，韦恩......布鲁斯先生，我想星球日报今天没法给您做采访。你看，很快就是下班时间了，星球日报没有加班的传统。"克拉克有点儿提心吊胆，生怕这位奇葩到出了名的花花公子刁难自己——或者更糟糕，星球日报。希望他不会因为这种小事而买下星球日报大厦，把这儿变成他的后花园什么的。  
"噢，当然，我猜到这一点了，"韦恩耸了耸肩，"不过没关系，我正打算在大都会休个假。"他指着不远处的一家豪华酒店，漫不经心地说："而且我已经买好住处了。"  
克拉克无声地张了张嘴，说不出话来。  
但是韦恩忽视了克拉克眼中的震惊，他转而看向面色不善的小男孩，再次露出了布鲁西宝贝式的笑容："嗨，你好。这是你的孩子吗，克拉克？"  
"呃——"记者似乎因为无法简洁解释杰森的身世而陷入了当机状态，但杰森坦然地看向布鲁斯，一边握紧了克拉克的手，斩钉截铁地点头道："是的。"  
由于年幼精神创伤而表现出的过度依赖，以及，布鲁斯端详着无言的克拉克，在心里下着结论，未能接受惨痛现实的受害者。  
他轻轻地叹了口气，一手搭上克拉克的肩膀，笑着说："虽然采访告吹了，但我想你应该不会拒绝一个晚餐邀请吧？"布鲁斯指了指自己刚购置的地产，"我听说那家酒店的餐厅很不错，这也正是我买下它的原因之一。"  
"不，我们今晚没空，"克拉克有些慌乱地摇头，绞尽脑汁挖掘一些毫无说服力的借口，"杰森还得写他的家庭作业，而且，呃，我还有稿子没写完。"  
"星球日报没有加班的传统，"布鲁斯拖长了声音引用了克拉克刚说过的话，"我也知道你今晚没有任何工作安排，鉴于我也顺便买下了星球日报，所以我有权调看所有员工的日程。"他顿了顿，"而且这孩子——杰森，他刚刚做完了自己的家庭作业，我看见了。"  
克拉克险些原地跌倒。他难以置信地盯着一脸自信的布鲁斯，干巴巴地重复了一遍布鲁斯·韦恩为自家报社提供的劲爆消息："你买下了星球日报。"  
"是的，"布鲁斯煞有介事地点头，"因为我得掌控自己的每一篇报道。"  
胡说八道。杰森在心里又给布鲁斯扣了一分，这花花大少才不在乎媒体怎么评价他。于是杰森抱住了自己父亲的胳膊，从齿缝里挤出一句话："Da，今晚是电影之夜，我们说好的。"


	2. Chapter 2

杰森把克拉克从话题陷阱里拯救出来的同时，让两人掉进了社交地狱。为了阻止购买欲发作的布鲁斯进一步买下父子俩租住的公寓，克拉克不得不同意让布鲁斯加入肯特家的晚餐。这就是此时布鲁斯坐在本就不够宽敞的沙发里，和肯特父子分享着咸味爆米花以及他们的电影之夜的原因。  
电影不够刺激，但爆米花的味道很不错，这主要是因为它们出自克拉克之手。而对于布鲁斯来说，一个身位之外的克拉克比那部惊悚电影有吸引力得多。  
隔着一个位置，没错，杰森·肯特坚决地坐到了布鲁斯和克拉克的中间，像是一道不够高的柏林墙。除此之外，这场晚餐、这个夜晚，总的来说就是发生在克拉克家里的一切都让布鲁斯十分满意。  
肯特的公寓比布鲁斯认识的编辑们的住处小得多，布鲁斯猜想这是因为好心的副主编先生在提薪问题上总是将自己排在下属之后。房间很旧，家具也不够多，布鲁斯在步入这间公寓的一瞬间就抿起了嘴，而克拉克还以为这是哥谭王子纡尊降贵莅临平民寓所之后，对自己的心血来潮之行表达出的后悔与不满。  
准确来说，布鲁斯的确有点后悔。他应该更早了解星球日报的状况，以及温柔得几乎足以包容世上所有苦难的克拉克·肯特。他居然让肯特——两个都是，在这样的地方住了整整一年。布鲁斯倚着过矮的沙发，环顾这个简陋但洁净的公寓，不由自主地露出了蝙蝠侠特有的严肃神情。  
"冰箱里没剩什么吃的了，"克拉克背靠着冰箱门，像是个接受随堂测验的中学生一样紧张地捏着自己的裤缝，"如果你不想留下，我——我可以理解。"他的语气里甚至掺杂了一点儿期盼。  
但是布鲁斯的回复并未如他所愿，哥谭首富只是抬了抬眉毛，毫不见外地坐到了沙发上，朝克拉克微笑着说："客随主便，我没有什么忌口的。"  
克拉克无奈地吐了口气，在系围裙的同时转头看向杰森，揉了揉他的脑袋："加了很多青豆版本的海鲜炒饭，怎么样？"  
"不，"杰森撒娇似的嘟囔着，"我恨青豆。"  
"杰森，你已经过了挑食的年纪啦。"克拉克的语气里没有丝毫责备，但他的行为也不能被划分为毫无底线的宠溺——因为他在杰森的碎碎念里拿出了一袋冷冻青豆。  
"我喜欢青豆。"窝在沙发里戳手机的布鲁斯突兀地开口，他盯着那袋青豆的眼神很是诚恳。  
克拉克有些意外地瞪大了眼睛，他在惊讶的时候总会露出类似雌鹿的神态。他眨了眨蓝眼睛，朝着出奇平易近人的韦恩扬起了一个大大的笑脸；此时他又变得像是获得胡萝卜奖励的大型兔类，这让布鲁斯开始思考今年星球日报的年会主题。  
"或许你可以和布鲁斯先生探讨一下关于青豆的问题。"克拉克打趣似的拍了拍杰森的肩，轻轻将他向前推了一步。  
但是杰森调转脚步，坐到了对他而言显然有点太高的座椅上，虎视眈眈地盯着布鲁斯的一举一动。  
低劣的套近乎。杰森想，他准是想在取得克拉克的信任之后把星球日报改成大型酒吧什么的。他可不会允许这种事情发生，这个报社是杰森和克拉克最重要的回忆寄存处。  
但是布鲁斯显然并不介意杰森的态度，他向男孩眦开一个标准的、属于富家子弟的笑容，随后优雅地起身，踱到了正在厨房忙碌的克拉克身旁。  
"噢——噢，韦恩先生！你可真是够......悄无声息的。"  
天知道克拉克用了多大的自控能力才没把流理台按坏，如果布鲁斯·韦恩继续这么神出鬼没地吓唬他，他可真要考虑把自己的新老板赶出家门了。但布鲁斯·韦恩似乎乐在其中，他脸上的愉悦神情让小记者不由得在心里抱怨。  
"叫我布鲁斯，别让我说第三遍。"  
布鲁斯背着手端详克拉克码在碗里的食材，熟稔得仿佛这个家的另一个主人。然后他开口道："我很少见到它们生的样子。"  
克拉克花了三秒钟才明白布鲁斯指的是什么，哥谭阔少难以掩饰的好奇神情让他露出了一个淡淡的笑容，这会儿他又有点儿原谅韦恩方才的无礼行为了。  
"或许这是因为你拥有一个连的厨师？"克拉克垂下视线，继续把彩椒切成小块，"如果不介意的话，还是让我来吧。或许你可以和杰森聊聊，他很喜欢韦恩集团的那些，呃，发明。"  
从今往后不再是了。杰森绷着脸，看着肩并肩挤在厨房里的克拉克和布鲁斯，然后决定让布鲁斯离自己的父亲远那么十公分。  
"我必须声明，韦恩集团没有你想象的那么富有，我只有一名厨师，而且他来自英国，"布鲁斯在心里向阿福道歉，同时被迫往外侧迈了一步，"另外，这位杰森也想来帮你一把。"  
杰森盯着自己父亲无奈的眼神，梗着脖子，嘴硬地说："我能拌沙拉。"  
噢，可怜的孩子，难道你看不出我也是个拥有双手的健全人士吗？  
当然，布鲁斯并没有把这句刻薄话说出口。在他看来这个男孩罹患非常严重的依赖症，一年时间显然不足以令恐怖袭击的噩梦回想消散，他是如此的没有安全感，以至于不允许任何人接近他那温柔体贴的父亲。  
克拉克叹了口气，暂停摆弄虾仁，皱起眉头。这让他看起来稍稍威严了一些，但并不足以镇压杰森以外的任何人。  
"你们两个，如果想准时吃上晚饭的话，就回到客厅里去。"  
杰森垂头丧气地从小板凳上跳了下来，拖着脚步走向沙发，而布鲁斯在一瞬间的思考之后，也选择离开了厨房。克拉克感激地看了他一眼，终于得到了一个安静的厨房。  
冷冻食材或许不够新鲜，但克拉克的手艺让它们足够好吃。布鲁斯和杰森风卷残云一般吃完了自己面前的炒饭，为谁坐在沙发最靠边的位置无声争执了五分钟，最后在克拉克端来餐后水果的同时协议停战。  
布鲁斯坚决地坐在沙发上。布鲁斯提议观看惊悚片。布鲁斯让出了中间的位置。  
这是一部足够长但不够惊悚的电影，杰森在影片播放到四分之三的时候被睡意打败，软绵绵地倒向克拉克。他的父亲迅速抓过搁在沙发边缘的小毯子，将男孩牢牢裹住，然后将他搂在自己的怀里。布鲁斯能够看出克拉克不是第一次这么做了，这从杰森的反应就能知道。男孩很是习惯地用手臂揽住自己父亲的腰，把压出印子的脸颊贴到克拉克的胸口。  
布鲁斯静静看着这对父子，即使他不想承认，他的大脑仍在持续性尖叫着怀念关于家庭的一切。时间没在克拉克·肯特的脸上留下太多痕迹，除了花白的鬓角和那隐藏得足够深的、只在某个特定瞬间才会流露出的哀伤。他比布鲁斯查阅到的照片影像要消瘦一些，失去前半生所有情感联系的痛苦一定还在折磨着这个男人，或许他偶尔还曾和布鲁斯共享几个失眠的夜晚。  
他曾失去所有人。布鲁斯想，就和我一样。  
克拉克小心翼翼地调整着怀抱男孩的姿势，直到布鲁斯凝视他的眼神足够明显，他才如梦初醒般抬起头，张大了嘴同布鲁斯对视。但布鲁斯并未因此收敛自己的视线，他盯着克拉克的眼睛，那像是一片湖泊，或者望不着边际的冰川和海。  
电影的片尾曲戛然而止，与此同时布鲁斯突地站起身来。他看向逐渐暗淡的大都会夜景，有些突兀地说："这可真够迟的。"  
克拉克有点没跟上他的思考步伐，停顿了几秒，才犹豫地点了点头。他抬起头，等待着布鲁斯的另一句话。  
"我不常在外面呆到这么迟，"布鲁斯露出一个为难的表情，"也不擅长开夜车。"  
他相信老天一定不会介意他在人生的弥天大谎中再加上这么一句善意的谎言。  
布鲁斯的忧虑明显感染了好心的记者，他面带担忧地提议："或许酒店的经理会愿意送你一程。"  
"我早就为他们制定了新的上下班时间，再也不是二十四小时连轴转了。"布鲁斯叹气。  
"但是，"克拉克紧张地抱住杰森，"公寓里只有一个房间，我能睡沙发，但是杰森......"  
"我可不敢奢求比一个枕头更多的东西，"布鲁斯笑着把滑下的毛毯重新拉上杰森的肩膀，"不要因为我破坏你们的夜晚。"  
然后他裹着毯子，以一种不容置喙的姿势躺在了沙发上。


	3. Chapter 3

很难说布鲁斯·韦恩和星球日报的社会版副主编从同一辆兰博基尼上现身是否足以冲击韦恩集团收购星球日报这一头版头条，但是对哥谭的各家小报而言，这个新闻显然更具吸引力。  
如果非要问布鲁斯为何选择用这种方式（在数不胜数的惊爆消息之后）把自己再一次送上头条，这位闻名遐迩的花花公子会在驾驶位上递给每一位记者一张颓唐的脸，然后坦诚地宣布："这只是因为我昨晚睡了个好觉。"  
"我想这句话不足以搪塞记者们，"阿福的声音从手机另一头传来，"他们对你'睡个好觉'的细节更感兴趣，至少堵在韦恩大宅门口的那群人是这样的。"管家的通话被一阵极为热切的喧闹声打断了，布鲁斯猜想这是因为阿福推开了窗户，借此让他感受哥谭人的热情。沉默了一会儿之后，阿福继续说道，"虽然不太体面，但我还是要问您一句，为什么您和肯特先生看起来都这么疲惫？"幸亏阿福还秉持着英国人的矜持，没有将自己的言外之意——你们看起来就像早起干了一炮，明确地传达到布鲁斯的耳朵里，否则他可能会立刻从星球日报楼顶跳下来。  
"早睡早起对我来说就像是......打个比方，倒时差，"布鲁斯干巴巴地说，"而克拉克显然不习惯让别人在他家里过夜。"  
阿福似乎是在通话另一头低声感慨了一句"噢，克拉克？"，但布鲁斯头一回对蝙蝠侠的听力产生了怀疑。  
"你在重复我的话吗？"布鲁斯质疑地抬起眉毛。  
"只是确认，"阿福停顿了一下，"所以，克拉克先生怎么样？——他还有个儿子，对吧？"  
"我当然知道，"布鲁斯被一股莫名的烦躁击中了，"就PTSD患者的标准来看那男孩已经表现得很不错了，只是偶尔有点儿太黏人了。"  
"克拉克先生一定更不错，对吧？"阿福的语气里夹杂了几分揶揄。  
布鲁斯叹了口气，说："阿福，你知道克拉克没法生小孩吧？"有时阿福对布鲁斯的婚姻生活的操心程度会让他怀疑自己已经面临中年危机。  
"布鲁斯少爷，"布鲁斯几乎能隔着电话看见阿福的笑容，"你得知道，我是个英国人。"  
布鲁斯愤怒地挂掉了电话。  
比起长袖善舞的布鲁西宝贝，克拉克的处境显然更加艰难。他不得不从超过五十个的疯狂记者找出一条脱身之路，同时还得注意不能让自己的钢铁之躯撞伤任何人。等他站在星球日报的大厅里，克拉克觉得自己简直就是穿越红海的摩西。但上天并没有好心到让他拥有一段喘息时间，娱乐版和社会版的同事们几乎是蜂拥着将他抬进了办公室，把好脾气的副主编先生牢牢按在他的办公椅上，用探究的眼神扫描着克拉克的衣着和裸露在外的皮肤，试图找到哪怕星点蛛丝马迹。  
"什——什么？"可怜的克拉克甚至有点儿结巴。  
"你，"娱乐版的主编，克莉丝汀，第一个上前，用指头戳着克拉克的胸口，"克拉克，我要你说出昨晚和韦恩在一起的所有细节。"  
克拉克紧张地揪着自己的领带，生怕克莉丝汀会觉察到衬衫下的制服。他尽可能诚恳地看向眼前如狼似虎的同事们，说："布鲁斯只是来我家吃了顿饭，然后我们看了一场电影，再然后，呃，他就在沙发上睡到了早上。"  
"他在沙发上，"克莉丝汀的眼神几乎可与刑讯逼供的FBI相比——或更加严厉，"你确定他没在半夜爬上你的床？"  
克拉克的脸瞬间就被热度染红了，他惊恐地打量着周围的同事，这才发觉他们是在期待自己说出"我与布鲁斯·韦恩共度良宵"之类的故事。  
"不，当然没有，我很确定！"克拉克怀疑如果条件允许，他的某些女同事甚至会提议给他做个指检，好保证他在布鲁斯·韦恩面前保住了自己的贞操。（拉奥啊！克拉克在心里呐喊。）  
"我输了，"克莉丝汀失望地把二十美元塞进另一名同事的手里，"你太让我失望了，肯特。"人群中传出几声共鸣的叹息，然后是更多的纸币摩挲声。  
等一下——等一下！他的同事是在拿他屁股的归属权下赌注吗？！克拉克难以置信地瞪着他的同事们，腾地站起身子，抿紧了嘴，过了好长一段时间才恼怒地说："我真不敢想象你们居然设这样的赌局！"  
这可真是个毫无威慑力的滔天怒火。克莉丝汀拍了拍肯特的肩，安慰道："你总得原谅记者们的好奇心。"  
好奇心也不是你们拿我屁股开赌局的借口！克拉克气得说不出话，而他的眼眶则有些发红，这让他看起来格外委屈和可怜。  
"不过这让韦恩看起来像是来真的，"克莉丝汀兴致勃勃地看着克拉克，"一般他总是和人一夜情（"没有一夜情！"克拉克斩钉截铁地重复。）然后就把对方甩了，我收到至少十封控诉他拔屌无情的告发信。"  
"如果你稍微认真地思考一下我的话，就会知道我和布鲁斯只是朋友！还是普通的那种！"克拉克一向认为对他人如此偏颇的评价是有失公正的，更何况布鲁斯是他的朋友——在场多少人和布鲁斯·韦恩说过三句以上的话？他们只是看报纸，然后在自己心里给报纸评论添油加醋。  
"克拉克，"克莉丝汀的眼神里似乎包含着几丝怜悯，"布鲁斯·韦恩没有朋友，他只有炮友。"  
"我、没有、和布鲁斯、上床！"克拉克通红着脸大喊，而他过高的音量引来了整层大楼的注目。  
噢，这下可好了，全星球日报都知道他急于证明自己没和布鲁斯·韦恩睡觉。  
克拉克懊恼地捂着脸，如果可能的话他真想以光速从地球上消失，然后在太阳上住到所有人都忘了这件事为止。但他不能，平凡且没有超能力的星球日报副主编，克拉克·肯特，只能僵硬地站在办公室里，接受着来自所有同事的注目礼。要知道以往他只有在成为超人的时候才会拥有这种待遇。  
"我可以证明，"一个稍显轻浮的声音从门口传来，"作为当事人之一。"  
拉奥啊，有没有人说过布鲁斯·韦恩总是在不该出现的时候现身？克拉克的所有同事都转头瞪着倚在门框上的布鲁西宝贝，继而一哄而散。  
"我不是......"克拉克头一回发现自己的表达能力如此匮乏，他踌躇良久，最终只得失落地道歉，"对不起，布鲁斯。"  
"这不是你的错，"布鲁斯耸了耸肩，"哥谭的媒体总是致力于刻画糟糕的我，所以你的同事们的担心是情有可原的。"  
想起关于屁股的那个赌局，克拉克脸上好不容易消褪的红晕再次卷土重来，他紧张地捏着手指，眼神飘忽："他们总是没法把握开玩笑的分寸。我希望你不要因此责怪克莉丝汀和......别人。"  
"当然不会，我一向很有幽默感。"布鲁斯笑着说。但他沉默了一会儿，突地拉近了两人之间的距离，一瞬不瞬地盯着克拉克的眼睛。克拉克能闻到年轻的花花公子身上那股昂贵的男士香水味道，甚至还发现了布鲁斯棕灰色的虹膜边缘的一圈钢蓝色。  
布鲁斯开口了，吐息中还残存着今天早晨克拉克为他冲泡的速溶咖啡的气味。克拉克还清楚地记得布鲁斯接过马克杯之后皱着鼻子喝下那廉价饮品的神情。  
"如果，"他听见那花花大少说道，"他们的猜想不完全是个笑话呢？"  
有可能的话，克拉克觉得眼下自己心脏跳动的力度足以击穿小半个地球。他微张着嘴，像是万分迷茫的北极兔，挺直双腿不知所措。  
而那些在大厅里假作忙碌的同事们则竖起耳朵，生怕错过一点儿不该有的声响。他们充满热切探究的眼神几乎让克拉克怀疑办公室墙上的单向玻璃装反了。  
"开个玩笑，"布鲁斯缓和了神情，"吓到你了？"  
"不，当然没有，"但克拉克的表现明显和他说的相反，因为布鲁斯发现他往后退了一大步，"这玩笑很棒。"他勉强笑了一下，大概是为了防止布鲁斯感到尴尬。  
而布鲁斯的笑容则毫无芥蒂得多。他也退后了一步，以便给克拉克留出舒适的社交空间——他发现这名单身父亲不太喜欢别人靠得太近。然后他伸出手臂，向克拉克发出了一个握手邀请。  
"很感谢你的晚饭，也很抱歉把你推进了舆论漩涡，"布鲁斯握紧克拉克温暖的手掌，"但如果我还能找到机会，请你不要把我拒之门外。"  
"当然不会。"克拉克笑着眨了眨眼。布鲁斯是一个太过奇怪的朋友，但克拉克的大脑告诉他这名富家公子哥并无恶意。  
他能够相信超人的直觉，至少。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 人的一生中总是会说出一些让自己后悔的话，尤其当你面对没掉马的超人。——by布鲁斯·芭乐·韦恩并载入所有韦恩必读手册

8.25  
克拉克没能瞒过杰森，这归咎于高度发达的新媒体和杰森过于八卦的同学。就在放学前的那一节数学课上，他听到了自己父亲和布鲁斯·韦恩的爱情故事修订版8.0，那可真够令人作呕的，尤其是当杰森知晓布鲁斯的所作所为只不过为了掩盖他妄图大刀阔斧改造星球日报的真实目的。  
"告诉我事实，Da。"杰森坐在克拉克的自行车后座，把整张脸都埋进自己父亲的后背。  
克拉克险些把自行车踩垮了架。他沉默了一会，说："杰森，你昨晚一直在场。"可别跟我说你听信了网路上层出不穷的谣言，那会让我重新思考对你的教育。克拉克叹了口气。  
"我知道，我只是......"杰森犹豫了一会儿，接着说，"你真正的想法是什么？"  
老天，他什么时候把自己的儿子培养成了一名审讯家？  
克拉克在沉默的半公里之后终于开了口："我不会妄想你没听到任何的流言，但至少目前为止，我还不是一个同性恋。而且我绝不会和布鲁斯·韦恩谈恋爱的，从各种层面上来讲我们都不够相配。但他的确是个好人......是个朋友。"  
"我们不能借助旁人的评价给陌生人下定义，你记得我这么说过的，对吧？"  
当然，杰森永远记得克拉克对自己说这番话时的神情。他没法再在自己面前掩饰自己的双重身份，并且不得不面对一名八岁儿童对自己的质问时，克拉克几乎是无力地坠落在杰森面前，然后蹲下了身子。  
"我怎么会不想拯救他们呢，杰森？——我在梦里无数次这么做了，"穿着超人制服的克拉克哀伤地看着男孩，"但只要回到现实，我就知道自己不能这么做。当我穿上这身制服，所有人的生命在我面前都是平等的，我不会在电车难题中舍弃任何人。如果非要有人为他们的死负责，那个人应该是我。是我的失败造成了他们的死亡。"  
"所以我并不会否认你对我的指责，只是杰森，真正让我伤心的，是你选择相信素昧谋面的媒体和评论家，而不是与你朝夕相处的我。"  
那一刻杰森觉得自己看到了克拉克湿润的眼眶，但他的养父——异星遗孤、希望和光明的守护者，并没有哭，只是用一个属于克拉克·肯特的轻柔怀抱容纳了男孩所有的情绪。  
他的父亲太好了，这个世界上没有人配得上他，凡人的爱渺小又自私，而卡尔·艾尔属于星辰和宇宙。  
杰森松了口气，环抱住克拉克的腰："Da，我并非认为那个韦恩有什么问题，我只是觉得你值得最好的。"  
"我知道，"克拉克放软了声音，"为了感谢这个世界上最爱我的人，今晚吃苹果派怎么样？"  
苹果派很好，但在家门口看到署名B·W的鲜花就让杰森的心情下调了一个等级。或许他应该考虑另一个可能性：布鲁斯不止想要夺取星球日报，还垂涎克拉克。毕竟就算是与普通人相比，克拉克·肯特也足够好了，他身材高大，待人温柔，而且脸上永远带着可亲的笑容。  
杰森绝不承认自己有严重的daddy滤镜，因为近几年来，想要闯入他们生活的人不减反增，就像岁月反而让克拉克的魅力锦上添花。  
杰森的视线引起了克拉克的注意，他抱起那束过大的鲜花，偏过头，略带着安抚性地说："如果你喜欢它，我能帮你找到一个合适的花瓶。"他把杰森对这束花的过分关注误解为喜爱。  
"不......算了，"杰森张开怀抱，从克拉克手中接过那束花，"让我来吧，Da。"他宁可自己承受这份肉麻的追求礼物，也不愿让它再次出现在克拉克的视线里。  
在克拉克把钥匙插入门锁的一瞬间，他的动作僵住了，此时浮现在他脸上的警觉神情属于超人，而不是小记者。  
杰森也听见了——尖叫和求救，但非常微弱，距离很远，或许在大都会周边的其他城市。他转过头，看向凝神静听的克拉克  
"很抱歉，杰森，"克拉克并没有走进公寓，"我欠你一个承诺。苹果派在冰箱里，你会照顾好自己的，对吗？"  
在得到肯定的回答之后，克拉克歉然一笑，随即消失在杰森眼前。

*

布鲁斯忍不住思考自己最近是不是遇到了太多惊喜——或者说意外。让布鲁斯·韦恩遇见克拉克·肯特属于计划的一部分，但让蝙蝠侠见到超人显然不是。  
"你需要帮助吗？"那披着红披风的外星人简直就跟从天而降的希腊神像似的，"我听到了求救声。"当他说这话时，布鲁斯正用电击枪打倒了最后一个小喽啰。  
超人为蝙蝠侠挡下一记冷枪，仍然面带微笑："看起来你正在查一件大案子。"  
"这不管你的事，滚出哥谭！"蝙蝠侠移动的速度很快，但比不上超级速度。超人轻巧地漂浮在布鲁斯身边，像是没有重量的羽毛，锲而不舍地伴随着蝙蝠侠穿梭在哥谭的高楼之间。  
"合作能让破案变得更容易。"  
布鲁斯翻了个白眼，努力遏制想要往外星人的脸上狠揍一拳的冲动。  
"你就是听不懂英语，对吧？还是你需要我再重复一遍，"他突地在一处翘起的房檐上止步，"GET OUT OF GOTHAM！"  
但超人的制动反应显然比他想象得更为灵敏，他平稳地停在半空中，转过身子。他张大眼睛，诧异地看向黑漆漆的哥谭骑士，这让布鲁斯觉得自己方才的话让这坚不可摧的氪星人神伤。  
布鲁斯在心里叹了一口气："别再跟着我。"他发觉自己很难对超人铁石心肠，布鲁斯把这归因于一年前的大都会恐怖袭击。毕竟是由于蝙蝠侠的疏忽，才让小丑炸毁大都会半数建筑。超人也是受害者，至少那种沮丧的心情是真的，布鲁斯相信这名氪星人并没有发展出掩饰情绪的那种超能力。  
"也别让我再说第三遍。"  
蝙蝠侠停顿了一下，他明白这句话并不能让超人知难而退，于是又尽可能冷酷无情地添了一句："你不会想见到我的谈话对象的。小丑，如果你还是那么好奇的话。"  
超人飘逸的身影似乎因那个名字停滞了一下，他并未如蝙蝠侠期待的那样光速离开，而是缩减了两人之间的距离，平静悠然的神情被忧虑取代。他的目光灼灼，像是要透视蝙蝠侠的面甲，但布鲁斯未雨绸缪地在盔甲材料提高了铅含量，这让超人无法看穿蝙蝠侠的真面目，也让布鲁斯明白，氪星人探寻的是他的内心，而不是面容。  
"那么我就更应该跟你一起去。"超人握紧了拳头。  
"好让你用热视线把他烤成肉排？"蝙蝠侠不认可地摇了摇头，"我不会让你在哥谭对任何人处刑。"  
"我不会的，"在接收到蝙蝠侠锐利的目光之后，克拉克不由得缩了缩脖子，"我会努力控制自己的。如果你不放心，还可以用氪石，我知道你在万能腰带里藏了一块。"  
布鲁斯皱起了眉头，不为人知的那种。他盯着紧张地漂浮在半空的超人，像是招收实习生的部门总管那样端详了超人好一会儿，最终抢先离开了屋顶。  
"远离我两百米，"克拉克听见他这么说，"你能听得见，并且赶得及做任何事。别破坏犯罪现场，否则我就用氪石保险箱把你打包丢进太空。"

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

8.27

超人默不作声地跟在蝙蝠侠后头，钻进今晚第八个下水道洞口。如果不是明显感受到对方的人类体征，克拉克大概真的会怀疑对方是一只大蝙蝠。一开始他真的像个遵守规则的中学生一样，和蝙蝠侠保持两百米距离，全神贯注判断对方的位置，同时还要防止撞上睡在某个拐角的流浪汉。但是，二十分钟之后，超人发现蝙蝠侠对自己的靠近并非无法忍受。  
他只顾前进，偶尔才会回头确认两人之间的距离，而对于超人的小幅度靠近，除了几个探究的目光，蝙蝠侠并没有做出其他的反应。至少他没有使用氪石，或许这就意味着对蝙蝠侠而言，超人勉强算得上一个可靠的盟友。  
"实际上，我想跟你说抱歉，"克拉克低下头，"小丑头一回在哥谭现身的时候，他杀害了许多人，如果我在......地球，或许事情不会变得这么糟糕。"那时他正在宇宙中漂流，整整五年的太空旅行让他错过了很多。  
蝙蝠侠停住了脚步，转头看向超人。他眼中的怒火具象到足以化作刺中超人的尖矛。  
他总是这样把全世界的责任都包揽到自己身上吗？  
"哥谭是我的城市，与你无关，"黑暗骑士几乎是咬牙切齿地说出这句话，"并且，闭嘴，我们马上就要到了。"  
某种程度上来说，只要你身在哥谭，就免不了沾染上一些戏剧化的特征。下水道的尽头闪着绿光，克拉克猜想那不会是氪石，因为身旁的蝙蝠侠黑着脸为自己带上了防毒装备。  
"毒藤女。"  
"谁？"超人疑惑地歪头，拐角处探出了几片绿叶，不是蕨类植物，而是生长在阳光下、真正的藤蔓。  
"等等，什——"  
他没能说完自己的疑惑，那几根藤蔓就勾住了他的脚腕，意料之外的拉扯让克拉克如同一只被黏舌捕获的飞蝶，猝不及防地被拖进了黑暗里。  
然后是碰撞声，撕裂声，墙面碎裂声。  
当全副武装的蝙蝠侠追随着藤蔓的脉络找到发源地时，超人还没能摆脱毒藤女的纠缠，他被倒挂在空中，浑身洒满了花粉。  
"哇哦，瞧我发现了什么，今晚是超级英雄集结夜吗？小蝙，你终于打算克服自己的社交恐惧症了吗？"小丑挤眉弄眼地对悬挂在半空中的超人比划着。  
蝙蝠侠并未多言，他按下便携式EMP的开关，小丑的洞穴基地立刻被切断了电源，只剩下毒藤女的花粉还在晶晶发亮。  
"小蝙，你不能每次都破坏我的炸弹派对，我们需要释放自己！"小丑气馁地丢开口袋里的信号发射器，"不过我总能从失败中汲取经验。如果我不能炸飞哥谭市民，至少我可以炸飞你。"  
"你不会炸死任何人。"  
在毒藤女的尖叫声中，一道红蓝色的身影扫过了下水道的每一个角落，然后蝙蝠侠发现自己的身边多了几包C4炸药。  
"我不会让你伤害任何人。"超人悬浮在半空中，他的蓝眼睛里翻滚着猩红的怒火，就像是蔚蓝色的海洋在沸腾。  
"超人！好久不见，"小丑咧开一个笑容，"我们的会面总是这么有纪念意义，上一回我把你的城市炸飞了天，还有毒气，你记得吗？我想你不会这么快就忘记吧？"  
"闭嘴，"超人用力闭了闭眼，他猛地揪住小丑的衣领，使得对方腾浮在半空，"你怎么敢提起这件事。"  
热视线喷薄欲出，蝙蝠侠声色俱厉地大喊："超人！"  
但氪星人并没有停止自己的行动，他冷冷地盯着满面笑容的小丑，捏紧了拳头。蝙蝠侠能够看到他的肩膀在颤抖，但他猜不出那是因为怒火还是悲伤。  
"你杀了......星球日报的所有人，"超人的声音有点儿发抖，"那些都是我的朋友。"  
"哇哦，你是要哭了吗？"小丑好奇地打量着超人通红的眼圈，"无坚不摧的超人其实是个爱哭鬼！哈莉，可别忘了把这部分记入我们的日志！"  
"当然啦，布丁，"哈莉·奎恩忙着回应小丑，没能躲过从天而降的蝙蝠网，"噢，你就是看不得我们两个相亲相爱对吧，孤独冷血的大蝙蝠？"  
蝙蝠侠没理会哈莉·奎恩的挑衅，径直飞跃到超人身后，大声道："我知道你很愤怒，但我们无权裁决生命。如果杀了他，你就不再是完整的超人了。"  
他在星球日报被毁的那一天开始就不再是完整的克拉克·肯特了。  
"噢，胡说！小超明明难过得快要哭了，"小丑放声尖笑，"事情就是这么怪，对吧？先是氪星，然后是大都会，你爱的人总是用各种各样的方法死去。*或许你应该反省一下自己，小超。"  
他应该杀了小丑，为露易丝，为吉米，为整个星球日报。但他的手在发颤——他为什么犹豫？  
"超人，"蝙蝠侠的声音模糊得像是穿越了几百光年，"你承诺过的，别让我失望。"  
然后是漫长的瞬间。克拉克松开了手，他没有杀死谁，也没有哭。  
"很感谢你没有拿出氪石，"克拉克帮着蝙蝠侠把毒藤女的植株塞进真空罐子里，"很抱歉我失控了。"他垂着头，像是个违反校规的小学生。但下水道里的光线足以让蝙蝠侠看清超人斑白的双鬓，这让他意识到面前这个氪星人为这个与他无关的星球承担了太长时间的责任，而让他失去普通但独特的人类朋友们又是何等残忍。  
"呆在大都会，"蝙蝠侠发觉自己的这句话让超人更沮丧了，"如果有需要，我会找你。"  
他留给超人一枚漆黑的通讯器——即使这对拥有超级听力的超人来说并不必要。但克拉克还是把它妥帖地收进了怀里，并且打算返回孤独城堡，让乔想办法把这小玩意装备到他的制服上。

*

克拉克没法撒谎，尤其是对杰森。他的养子那张气鼓鼓的脸比世界上所有反派加起来更让克拉克心惊胆战，距离他见到杰森然后缴械投降坦白从宽大概只用了10秒钟。  
"你的睫毛上还沾着花粉，Da，"杰森指了指自己的眼眶，并递给克拉克一沓纸巾，"说实在的，我觉得你不该管哥谭市。上一回你已经被那个蝙蝠怪人责备了一通，他简直就是个偏执狂兼控制狂。"  
这个评价让克拉克不由自主地抿起嘴——当他想要表达不认可时，总会这么做。但杰森不打算撤回自己的话："他就是！而且我可不是道听途说，关于蝙蝠侠的一切都是你告诉我的。"  
克拉克叹了口气，轻轻坐到杰森旁边，说："我知道你不喜欢哥谭人，因为露易丝和理查德的事。"  
"小丑伤害了我，也伤害了你，"杰森的神情低落，"更重要的是，他们还在教你伤心。"  
克拉克眨了眨眼："如果你说的是蝙蝠侠，其实他并没有那么——"不近人情。  
"不是蝙蝠，是小丑，"杰森打断了克拉克的解释，"你见到了小丑，对吧？他就跟蝙蝠侠一样，都是哥谭特产，无处不在。你见到了他，然后他伤害了你！"  
"实际上，是我差点杀了他，"克拉克捏了捏眉心，"如果不是蝙蝠侠，今晚我就迈出了越界的一步。那会......改变所有事，我该感谢他阻止了我。"  
"Da，你不能总是这么好，蝙蝠侠对你恶语相向的时候你就该离开，而不是跟着他去解决小丑。"杰森恼火地说。  
"但是我能让事情容易许多呀，"克拉克摸了摸杰森的脑袋，让他靠在自己的怀里，"没有爆炸，没有弥漫整座城市的花粉，或许蝙蝠侠今晚可以睡个好觉了。"  
"而他感谢你的方式就是把你赶走，然后往你身上装通讯器！"杰森气呼呼地说，"这可真是太好了，超人变成了蝙蝠侠随叫随到的跟班！"  
"呃，其实超人本来就是随叫随到？"克拉克带着点儿小犹豫的表情让杰森更生气了，他总是这样，从不惮以最善意的想法去揣测他人。  
杰森的鼻头发酸，他钻进了克拉克的怀抱，让自己的脸贴上父亲的胸口。  
"Da，我不想看到你受伤。"  
"我不会的，氪星人在黄太阳下无坚不摧，记得吗？你不能总是这么担心我。"克拉克柔声道。  
但是你的心会。超人拥有钢铁之躯，而克拉克·肯特拥有凡人之心。  
杰森在那温暖的怀抱里依恋了一会儿，继而闷声说道："好吧，我不会阻止你见蝙蝠侠，但你绝对不许再和布鲁斯·韦恩联系。"  
克拉克被自己的口水呛了一下——在此之前他都没想到这种事会发生在自己身上。  
"为什么，你不是挺喜欢他送的花吗？"他一边咳嗽一边问。  
"没有为什么，"杰森坐直了身体，盯着自己父亲的眼睛，"反正，有他没我，有我没他。"  
克拉克："......"  
"还有蝙蝠侠，"杰森的表情严肃的像是重修宪法，"一周见他三次，不能更多了。"  
卡拉克哑然，他望着对上述规章三令五申的杰森，脑子里蹦出一个不合时宜的想法：他们家什么时候改姓凯普莱特*了？

*First krypton, now metropolis, people you love tend to blow up, don't they?援引《不义联盟：人间之神》开头小丑对超人说的话。  
*凯普莱特：茱丽叶既属于凯普莱特家族，大超的意思，嗯，不言而喻！


	6. Chapter 6

如果不是那枚装在超人制服上的通讯器属于蝙蝠侠而非布鲁斯·韦恩，克拉克简直要怀疑哥谭阔少正在窃听自己的生活。杰森删除了他手机里属于布鲁斯的电话号码——即使知道克拉克的超级大脑能够过目不忘，男孩还是借此表达自己的不满。  
我不会主动去找布鲁斯·韦恩，我和布鲁斯·韦恩只有同事关系，我再也不会接受布鲁斯·韦恩的礼物。克拉克跟着杰森念完这三段誓言，然后对最后一句表达了疑惑：“如果布鲁斯，对不起，韦恩先生直接把礼物送到我们家呢？就像那束花一样。”  
“那就由我来处理，”杰森恶声恶气地说，“我一定会让那花花公子落荒而逃。”  
克拉克眨了眨眼，把气呼呼的小男孩塞进自己的怀里，轻轻抚摸着他乱蓬蓬的后脑勺：“我知道你会的，杰森，现在该睡了。”  
布鲁斯之所以对幸存的肯特一家感兴趣，不过是出自好奇心和上等人的怜悯罢了，就连克拉克也这么觉得。而杰森正处于自尊心最旺盛的年纪，他对一切同情都嗤之以鼻。单身父亲轻轻拍拂着男孩的后背，充满怜爱地注视着他沉入梦乡。  
但无所不能的超人可没预测到第二天在星球日报门口迎接自己的是一束洋绣球。在星球日报全体员工的注视下，克拉克觉得自己的脸几乎要跟怀中捧着的鲜红花朵一块烧起来了。他局促不安地把花束捧进自己的办公室，在关门的前一刻，克莉丝汀的高跟鞋抵住了门缝。娱乐版女记者眼疾手快地摘下插在花束里的署名牌，拉长了声音念道：“很抱歉唐突了你，对你的损失感到遗憾。B·W.”继而她抬起头，推了推眼镜，露出一个甜腻的笑容，“如果我没猜错，B·W是布鲁斯·韦恩的缩写？对你的损失感到遗憾，你在韦恩面前损失了什么，你的贞操吗？”  
克拉克露出了一副过于惊讶以至于面部肌肉僵硬的表情，他微张着嘴看向趾高气昂（这是为什么？）的克莉丝汀，在红晕蔓延到脸颊上的同时哽着喉咙说：“你们不能一直拿我的屁股开玩笑。”  
“为什么？”克莉丝汀耸了耸肩，“肯特，你有个很不错的屁股，这可能是韦恩倾心于你的一大原因。”  
“不......”克拉克扶额，“布鲁斯没有在追我。你的交稿日快到了吗？或许我可以跟你的主编聊聊，我们星球日报可不是什么捕风捉影的三流小报。”  
“我的新闻嗅觉一向非常敏锐，”克莉丝汀低头轻嗅那束饱满且生机勃勃的洋绣球，继而看向局部不安的克拉克，“韦恩为了你买下星球日报，在你家过夜，然后让你损失了一些东西，现在还给你送花。就算他在下周公开你们俩的订婚日期我也不会惊讶的。”  
克拉克微不可察地翻了克莉丝汀一眼，这会儿他总算拿出些副主编的气势来了。  
“我们俩都不是gay，而且我确信韦恩寻找伴侣的前提条件是能够生育下一代，”他把那束洋绣球从克莉丝汀手里夺了回来，“现在，离开我的办公室，否则我就把你的截稿日提前一周。”  
克莉丝汀落荒而逃。  
克拉克长出了一口气，跌坐在办公椅上。那张记录着灾难和死亡的报道被他裁了下来，裱在正面对着他的办公墙上。这让他时刻铭记那段痛苦的回忆，也让他更好地控制自己——他已经经历了足够多的痛苦，那么再受点小伤也无妨。  
实际上，哥谭在毒气事件中遭受的伤害一点儿也不比大都会小。克拉克记得小丑曾在韦恩集团的慈善募捐上现身，把矛头对准了衣着光鲜的布鲁斯，如果不是布鲁斯的好运气让他躲过了小丑致命的一枪，如果不是蝙蝠侠及时出现制止了这场惨剧，或许克拉克就没有机会认识这名有趣的年轻阔少了。  
报纸和流言对布鲁斯的形容实在是太过片面浅薄，在短暂的亲密接触中，克拉克感到这位花名在外的富家公子待人相当体贴，即使面对自己的破旧公寓也没流露出丝毫的盛气临人。他以自己独特的温柔关心着克拉克和杰森，并且向往着家庭生活——即使是如此不完整的家庭生活。  
这些事克拉克从他落在杰森身上的目光中揣测出来的，布鲁斯·韦恩自幼丧父丧母，杰森的经历大概勾起了他的共鸣。而克拉克一直特别介意自己的人类年龄，所以当他看见布鲁斯失落又艳羡的眼神时，他几乎动用了超人的意志力才没把这年轻人抱进怀里。  
克拉克捏着钢笔，恰到好处的力道足以发泄他的郁闷，又不至于破坏那精巧的制物。  
“救命！”他听见远处传来相当浮夸的求救声——那是布鲁斯·韦恩，他只花了一秒钟就确认了呼救者的身份。  
“随便谁，救救我！”哥谭阔少的呼救声充满浮夸和惶恐。  
哥谭可真不愧是全国犯罪率最高的城市。克拉克快速起身，膝盖撞歪了办公桌，好在现在他拥有一个独立的办公室，再也不用为翘班搜刮借口了。他轻轻锁上房门，以防某位同事闯入空无一人的办公室，然后用超级速度飞出了窗外。

*

超人的现身可不在布鲁斯的计划之内。  
他只是例行装模作样地大喊大叫，充分塑造布鲁斯·韦恩的草包形象，好找个时机教蝙蝠侠现身。谜语人在韦恩大厦楼顶分发着字谜炸弹，企鹅人正尝试借助韦恩系统网络发表自己的竞选宣言，这只是阿卡姆疯人院的一场小小越狱，布鲁斯一周至少要处理三出这样的闹剧。  
然而在他（假装）狼狈地躲进暗室之前，扩音器中传出的企鹅人的叫喊声让他停顿了动作。他没想到自己的呼救声竟然引来了大都会的守护者。  
“超人！”企鹅人恶声恶气地大喊，“滚出哥谭市！这儿不是你的地盘！”  
也同样不是你的地盘。布鲁斯捏紧了手中的袖扣，努力不去想用其中的微型炸弹炸飞企鹅人这件事。  
“我听到了呼救声。”身披红袍的神子柔声说道，他打量着现场每一位穿着古怪的罪犯，最后把目光落在了瑟瑟发抖的韦恩。超人放低了飞行高度，他甚至没有费心防备那两名越狱惯犯——谜语人尝试朝他扔了个炸弹，而超人在爆炸之前就把那玩艺丢出了平流层。  
他漂浮的模样如同一片毫无重量的羽毛，但这名星辰之子可比任何能够比拟他的姿态的物体都要耀眼得多。拥有奇异质感的红色披风顺从地贴合着他的肩颈，直到腰线以下才随着楼顶的风微微浮动；而这就让每一个注视着他的人不由自主地把目光落在那双暗纹错落的红靴，以及被靴子裹住的修长小腿上。  
直到布鲁斯把僵硬地把视线转向对方胸前那个“S”，他才想起自己正在扮演一个落荒而逃的富二代。而超人则把布鲁斯脸上的空白表情理解为惊恐带来的大脑当机。  
“韦恩先生，”他朝布鲁斯露出一个微笑，“我想你不介意再等五分钟吧？”  
布鲁斯张着嘴点了点头，他的大脑在错愕之中分出了星点的理智，用于嘲讽自己此时的表现是何等的“布鲁西”。阿福或许还会赞美我的演技，老天保佑别让他看出我是真的这么震惊。  
收拾企鹅人和谜语人甚至都没让超人花上五分钟，期间企鹅人的不知好歹让他获得了超人忍无可忍的一拳。好脾气的氪星人把他们丢回阿卡姆之后又飞快地把堆成小山的枪支炸弹收拾一空，最后悄无声息地落到了腿软的布鲁西宝贝面前，和善地问道：“韦恩先生，您受伤了吗？”  
布鲁斯摇头，但超人为了保险起见还是用X视线检查了他的脏器和骨骼，当他看清布鲁斯膝盖上的外骨骼时，卡尔微微皱起了眉头。他对布鲁斯爱好极限运动略有所闻，但没想到花花公子对此热衷到不在乎自己能否在某次低空跳伞中活下来。  
超人为此皱了皱鼻子——这让布鲁斯觉得他特别人类，然后开口道：“韦恩先生，你应该更加注意你的安全。”这句话暴露了一点超人身上属于凡人的部分，此时他脸上的神情不同于往日的疏离或者格式化的微笑，而是切实的担忧，以及苦恼。  
“噢，你在说我的那些小爱好？我可不能放弃他们，否则人生还有什么意义？”布鲁斯搭着超人的手站起身来，“不过或许下次我从半空中摔下来的时候，能喊你的名字？你会来救我的吧，超人。”他朝不知所措的氪星人抛了个媚眼。  
超人抿了抿嘴：“我不会拒绝任何一个需要帮助的人。”他犹豫了一下，紧接着说，“但你不能总是这么轻视自己的生命。你是个善良的人，韦恩先生，你应该——”  
“哇哦，什么时候我成了超人口中的大好人了？还是说你一直在暗中观察我？”布鲁斯笑嘻嘻地说，同时在心里给超人增加了一层警戒指数。  
对方像是被布鲁斯的这番话噎住了，他眨了眨眼，轻声说：“这是一位朋友告诉我的。”  
“朋友？”布鲁斯怀疑地挑高了眉毛，“克拉克？”  
超人因他的猜测咳嗽了一声，默默点了点头。  
布鲁斯盯着超人无暇的面庞，氪星人看起来有点儿害羞，所以布鲁斯可以发誓，超人确实认识克拉克，而且他们绝不只是朋友。实际上，星球日报的社会版副主编几乎可以说是超人的新闻发言人，他替超人回应一切质疑，也负责采访这名氪星人。克拉克写过的关于超人的报道加起来起码有六英尺那么高，差不多能构成一部超人传记。他仰慕超人，多次因超人涉险，甚至一厢情愿地和对方分享自己生活中的每一个细节——比如布鲁斯。他是如此信任这名氪星人。  
既然如此，布鲁斯咬牙切齿地想，为什么救世的人间之神不对克拉克伸出援手？他拯救所有人，却忽视了为他牺牲一切的小记者，这算是什么正义？  
狂怒席卷了布鲁斯，他捏紧了拳头，面前那张英俊端庄的面孔在他眼中愈发伪善，但布鲁斯控制住自己逐渐加速的心跳，抓着超人的手臂不放。  
“刚才实在是太吓人了，”他紧贴着超人的胸口，似乎在寻找那身制服上的缺口，“我的外骨骼好像出了毛病，你介意把我送回韦恩庄园吗？”  
氪星人不知所措地扶着摇摇欲坠的布鲁斯，踌躇了一会儿，才抱住了他的腰。  
“抱紧我，”他的声音低沉柔和，“我不会飞得太快，以免伤到你的膝盖。”  
布鲁斯笑着搂紧超人的腰，他看起来就像一头即将大快朵颐的狼。“你的胸肌真漂亮，”他的手不安分地在超人的胸前滑来滑去，“你需要去健身房吗？”  
“不，它们是天生的，”卡尔脸颊发烧，差点把自己的舌头咬掉，“韦恩先生，您能别再，呃，摸我了吗？”  
“不好意思，宝贝，情不自禁。”说着，布鲁斯又把手掌贴上了卡尔的屁股，这教卡尔差点从半空中坠落。  
“韦恩先生，“氪星人满脸通红，仍尝试用严肃的表情面对哥谭阔少，“为了安全起见，您最好不要动了，也不要再往我身上放追踪器了。”  
“人人都有好奇心，我一直想知道没在拯救世界的时候待在哪儿。”布鲁斯遗憾地看着超人捏碎了那几个劣质追踪器。他没想用这种办法获知超人的行踪，只是想试探好脾气的氪星人的底线。  
卡尔安安稳稳地降落在韦恩庄园的门口，朝白发管家颔首示意之后，才轻飘飘地起飞。“就算我待在北极，”他维持着微笑，“我也会及时回应呼救的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just passed through the first week of Master's... tough enough


	7. Chapter 7

娱乐版一大早就忙翻了天。谁也没想到大都会的超人会前往哥谭拯救布鲁斯·韦恩，克拉克在与克莉丝汀同乘一趟电梯时收到了来自娱乐版副主编的好几个眼刀。面对克莉丝汀无声的谴责，不论是小记者这部分，还是超人那部分的克拉克都感到一阵心虚。  
“没跟住韦恩，这不是你的错，他有时候就像长了翅膀的爱情鸟到处散播魅力，”克莉丝汀严厉地看着克拉克，“但你怎么会不知道超人的行踪？他应该在每一次大型拯救活动之前都通知你的。”  
克拉克在心里叹了口气。首先，对布鲁斯伸出援手并不属于“大型活动”的一种，其次，超人可是字面意思上的会飞，他的同事凭什么觉得一个普通的小记者能赶上超人的行程？好吧，这么想或许有些人格分裂之嫌，但是克拉克离开韦恩庄园时的心情几乎可以用落荒而逃来形容。布鲁斯·韦恩对谁都这么热情吗？难怪他在哥谭有这么独特的——名声。  
并且，克拉克没法不去在意自己用x视线看到的那部分外骨骼，也没法解释自己为何鬼使神差地在半夜叫醒熟睡的乔，让他帮自己从氪星资料库里搜寻代替外骨骼的设备。  
“杰森摔伤了吗？”乔问道，“我没想到地球血统竟会让他这么脆弱。”  
克拉克感到自己的脸颊无声地烧烫了。他摆了摆手，像是希望借此唬弄自己的AI父亲；随后他撇过头小声说：“不是杰森。是一个......另外的朋友。”他停顿了一下，然后迅速转换了话题，“我可以用模型把状况传输给你，简单来说，我想他是彻底失去了他的膝盖。”  
好在克拉克输入的数据让乔忽略了“另外的朋友”这一说法，他一边分析着布鲁斯膝盖受伤的原因，一边寻找地球人膝盖的替代品。  
“他要么是从十米高的跳台上坠落，要么就是在降落的半空中忘了开伞。很难想象你会交到这样一位与众不同的朋友，”乔若有所思地盯着自己不安的儿子，“但是氪星科技能够解决他的问题。唯一的重点是，他是否能够替你保守关于孤独堡垒的秘密。”  
克拉克张了张嘴，他犹豫了。他认为 布鲁斯是他的朋友，但对方没理由这么觉得。只是吃饭和送花，这一切都可能是布鲁斯·韦恩的心血来潮，克拉克不能冒险暴露孤独堡垒的坐标，他已经因此吃了不少亏。但他知道外骨骼会带来多大的痛苦，韦恩还很年轻，克拉克希望他能够拥有一具更健康的身体。他不想让布鲁斯总是忍受肉体的痛苦，同时还得穿着光鲜亮丽的外衣作戏，或者更坦诚地——他不想在布鲁斯面前设下太多心防。  
“我会想办法试探他，”虽然很不乐意，但是克拉克还是用了这个词，“如果他值得信任，我就帮他治好膝盖和其他旧伤。老天，我真该劝他别再沉迷那些极限运动了。”  
“你的双重身份该怎么办？你打算告诉他超人的身份？”这时候他的AI父亲就展现出了更为机械程序的一面，他用残酷的现实让克拉克明白他的决定有些太过一厢情愿，他的儿子有时总是热心过了头，他得提醒克拉克在感谢韦恩的同时保护好自己。  
克拉克为此沮丧地垂下了头，然而他更多在乎的是布鲁斯的安危。身为韦恩集团的继承人，他已经站在风口浪尖之顶了，让他知道超人的真实身份，并且成为超人的朋友也许只会为他带来更多的麻烦。而克拉克不确定布鲁斯愿不愿意接受这些麻烦。  
“我——我不确定，”克拉克坦白，“或许我该把这件事延后处理。”  
“我会把这件事列入日程表，等到合适的时间点再提醒你，”乔微微颌首，“容我多嘴一句，你快要迟到了，卡尔。”  
“我的天，”克拉克惊叫，随后开始手忙脚乱地收拾公文包，“我忘了这件事。必须得走了，乔，记着别让任何陌生人进入堡垒。”  
这番话让乔·艾尔想起了上回把莱克斯·卢瑟错认成儿子的尴尬事件，身为AI成像的他撅了撅嘴，目送克拉克飞向高空，最后在一声音爆过后消失了身影。  
克莉丝汀的质问让克拉克不由得想起这件事，他皱着鼻子，不停用原子笔戳着自己的办公桌，那上面会留下一些不太明显的凹痕，克拉克在思考的时候总容易忘记控制自己的力道。  
他已经对布鲁斯说了谎，克拉克想，现在布鲁斯以为超人是自己的一个朋友，而且他似乎对超人更感兴趣。克拉克不得不怀疑，布鲁斯之所以接近自己，是否只是把肯特当作一个了解超人的途径。他泡过名模明星，但还没和超级英雄传过绯闻。——他是这么想的吗？克拉克回忆起布鲁斯被自己救下后不安分的举动，先是涨红了脸，随后又被一阵失意击中。  
人人都爱超人，谁会看见平凡的克拉克·肯特呢？就连令人赞叹的布鲁斯·韦恩也无法免俗。  
就在克拉克（为了自己的另外一重身份）陷入莫名的自怨自怜时，克莉丝汀敲开了副主编办公室的门。  
“嘿，肯特，”她的声音听起来掺杂了太多雀跃，“你愿意替我跑一趟哥谭吗？”

*

为什么是哥谭，为什么是我？克拉克记得自己这么问，然后克莉丝汀像是被他的话震到了，又或者是对他的妄自菲薄感到不快。她端详着克拉克，理所当然地说：“当然是你，你和超人、韦恩都熟，除了你还有谁能胜任这份工作？”  
多谢夸奖。克拉克昂起头，仰望高耸的韦恩大厦，这可真是一份非常及时且贴心的工作。  
他整了整自己的领带，让那件不合身的西服和大衣看起来体面了一些，深吸一口气，走到了韦恩大厦的前台接待面前。  
“星球日报，克拉克·肯特，”在美艳的前台助理的注视下，克拉克不好意思地推了推眼镜，“我提前预约过，你可以查一查记录。”  
助理抬眼看向眼前这名拘谨的记者，连抬头纹上都充满了轻视。“下午三点的预约，”她送上一个程式化的甜美微笑，“你来得太早了，恰巧我们的宾客席位已满，你可以到外头的咖啡厅里稍等一会儿。我们的老板从不准时，有点儿耐心，记者先生。”  
原本提前和布鲁斯见上一面，并借此机会聊一聊有关超人——从布鲁斯私人的，不会被星球日报发表的角度的看法，现在看来克拉克的计划只能泡汤了。他朝前台助理感激地露出一个微笑，正欲转身离开，却听见背后传来熟悉的呼喊。  
“克拉克！”穿着笔挺漂亮的布鲁斯从旋转门后走出来，开怀大笑，朝克拉克张开手臂，“幸好我没有和你错过，我可是特意把闹钟往前拨了两个小时。”  
“布鲁斯——韦恩先生！”布鲁斯坚定地要把克拉克抱个满怀，高个子记者不得不弯下腰，把自己的下巴搁在对方的肩头。  
在一个过长的拥抱，和前台助理瞠目结舌的注视下，布鲁斯终于松开了怀抱。  
“叫我布鲁斯，我跟你说过很多次，”他愉快地把克拉克领进总裁办公室，示意他坐在沙发上，“看来我买下星球日报总算给韦恩集团带来点儿好处，卢修斯一定会乐得睡不着。”  
克拉克不太愿意打破眼下的愉快氛围，但他总得说实话。“实际上，”他有点无奈的开口，“我是为了超人的事来的。”  
甫一听见那位氪星人的名字，布鲁斯的脸色就起了微妙的变化。他挑眉看向克拉克，问道：“所以待会儿那位童子军就会降落到我的办公室外？”  
“当然不，”克拉克连忙摆手，“娱乐版让我来采访你，关于超人救了你的那件事。实际上我......”本不想和你讨论梦中英雄的话题，还是想跟你约一个更加私人的谈话？克拉克轻轻摇了摇头，勉强露出一个笑容，“你现在觉得怎么样？”  
布鲁斯没有错过克拉克脸上一闪而过的惆怅，超人宁可赶到哥谭市拯救草包花花公子，却没来得及救下他的朋友的性命，这件事大概会让记者重新考虑对超人的信任。但布鲁斯不希望自己成为克拉克糟糕的回忆。  
“再好不过了，超人没把我身上任何一个器官落在犯罪现场。下次有机会见到他，我可真该好好跟他道谢。”布鲁斯一边说一边伸直了手臂。  
他已经听见你的感谢了。克拉克弯起眼睛，露出双颊上的甜蜜酒窝，神采看起来就像是二十出头的小伙子。有那么一瞬间，布鲁斯因他明媚的笑容和斑白的鬓角造成的鲜明对比而心跳加速。为什么这个世界上没人看出克拉克·肯特的可爱？他们都瞎了吗？  
布鲁斯清了清喉咙，说：“我们可以好好谈一谈，克拉克。”接着他转身用手指在前台的行程表上滑了一个圈，“把我下午的行程清空，星球日报采访优先。”


	8. Chapter 8

“我就知道布鲁斯·韦恩是个变态渣男。”  
这句话对正在准备周六早餐的克拉克来说不啻于一枚深水炸弹。他因为这句话而被呛到了，剧烈地咳嗽起来，随后用震惊的目光看向杰森。他十岁的养子刚刚是说出了变态和渣男这两个字吗？  
觉察到克拉克的眼神，杰森撇了撇嘴，双手环胸，作出一副小大人的模样。“这都是报纸上写的，”他指着堆在自家茶几上的一大沓报纸，准确地从里头抽出了哥谭环球报，“只不过他们用变态形容蝙蝠侠，渣男这个词则属于韦恩。蝙蝠侠可不变态，他至少没有骚扰你，也没让你去参加什么乱七八糟的排队。”  
克拉克皱起眉头，用不认可的目光盯着杰森，纠正了他的说法：“他说的是宴会，而且我们应该谈谈你的用词问题。”  
“Da，你得承认，一个有领地意识的控制狂总比一个权势滔天的花花大少好得多！”杰森沉着脸在克拉克面前痛陈利害，“韦恩是不是还想让你到哥谭去？老天，我得让蝙蝠侠知道这件事。”  
让一个排斥氪星人的超级英雄掌握超人的行踪？杰森是认真的吗？  
“杰森，如果我没记错的话，我是监护人，而你是被监护人。”杰森急得跳脚的模样让克拉克觉得有些好笑。  
“没错！但是Da，你知道职权性骚扰在工作中多常见吗？韦恩现在是星球日报的老板，他随时可以让你到他的办公室，或者直接去哥谭住上十天半个月，我不能让他做出这种事。”调虎离山？杰森不吃这一套。  
“我是员工，必须接受外派，”克拉克板起脸，“还有，你得跟我好好解释到底是从哪儿知道这么多不合适的词汇。”  
杰森超大声地叹了口气，正在他试图用自己的软萌眼神蒙混过关的时候，克拉克的手机响了。  
“肯特先生，很抱歉在周末打扰您，”电话那头的声音听起来可一点儿都不报歉，甚至兴致盎然，“但是您得立刻回报社一趟，有个大新闻等您编辑。有关布鲁斯·韦恩，我们都认为由您来处理更合适。”  
克拉克怀疑他的同事们只是想要看笑话，而杰森敏锐地捕捉到了对话中的“韦恩”二字，怒气冲冲的做了一个“我就知道”的口型。  
“他让你回去加班，”杰森瞪着克拉克的手机，像是在防备它突然变成变形元素*，“还是他又跑到大都会来了？”  
“都不是，放心吧杰森，他对一个普通的记者没有太大兴趣。但是我必须得去加班了，中午跟我一块儿在办公室吃披萨怎么样？”  
杰森很快就被克拉克的笑容打败了，他撅着嘴点了点头，然后给了他的父亲一个拥抱。  
“但是别以为你能因此逃过对那些词汇来源的解释。”克拉克总不会忘记教育问题，杰森的脸色因此变得更臭了，他现在就想狠狠踢韦恩的膝盖泄愤。这该死的戴着欺骗面具的富二代！  
在前往星球日报的公交车上，男孩一路皱着脸窝在克拉克的怀里，试图借此表达自己的不满。但克拉克除了用温暖结实的手臂环抱着他，并且在下车前在他的头顶落下一个吻之外，没有其他丝毫表示。他对自己甚至还比不上对韦恩来得上心！  
杰森搂着克拉克的脖子，一路幻想着用自己的超级拳脚痛殴那名空有一身唬人架势的富家公子哥，直到被克拉克赶进了办公室，才稍稍舒缓了心中的不满。  
他用超级视力偷瞄克拉克手上拿着的草稿，发现上头写着韦恩庄园不幸遭窃之类的云云。活该，杰森想，最好有个劫富济贫的大盗把韦恩偷成穷光蛋。  
但他的父亲，在看完实时回访和草稿之后，揉了揉眉心，抿起嘴沉思了一会儿，说：“我得去见见布鲁斯。”  
“什么？”杰森大叫起来，十分戏剧化地挥舞着自己的细胳膊，“这件事跟你又有什么关系？”  
“因为布鲁斯·韦恩家中失窃，而他正好是我的老板？”克拉克的语气就像是故意惹杰森跳脚。  
“你不能这么随便就被大资本家操控！”  
“看来你最近了解了很多新词汇，”克拉克笑眯眯地蹲下身来，“但是这一回我只是以克拉克·肯特——一个朋友的立场去探望韦恩先生。我想他现在一定不太好。”  
“那可不，”杰森哼哼唧唧地说，“他连自己都拐杖都看不牢，只能倒在地上打滚。”  
克拉克叹了口气：“你得知道，不是所有人都拥有无坚不摧的肉体。”  
“哈，也不是所有人都跟他一样热爱极限运动。”  
杰森的尖刻言语终于引起了克拉克的注意。他皱起眉头半跪在自己的儿子身前：“杰森，你一向是个善良且富有同情心的孩子，为什么偏偏对韦恩先生这么刻薄？你因为他在学校受欺负了吗？”  
“才没有，”杰森昂着头，绷紧下巴，这神情倒是教克拉克想起了哥谭的黑暗骑士，“我就是不喜欢他，因为他老是想抢走你！”  
克拉克失笑：“或许我不该让克莉丝汀在你面前说太多八卦？我和韦恩先生并不是一对，而且绝不可能成为一对。再者说，我是你的父亲，杰森，没人能在你面前抢走我。”克拉克停顿了一下，随后揉了揉杰森的额发，“我猜你想跟着我一块儿到哥谭，嗯，监督我的行为？如果你不介意在车上呆太长时间，我会给你留一个位置。”  
男孩的神情立刻云销雨霁，他快活地大喊一声“好耶”，继而跳得老高，搂住了克拉克的脖子，在他的脸颊上用力地亲了一口。  
“但是你得准时完成作业，”克拉克笑着说，“成交吗？”  
“成交！”

*

韦恩庄园比杰森想象得要漂亮，也更为庄严。它看起来丝毫不符合布鲁斯·韦恩那套穷奢极欲的作风，倒是有些古板的贵族气度。  
GCPD在韦恩庄园外拉起了警戒线，因此作为一名普通记者，克拉克理所当然地被拦在了黄线之外——更不用提他还带着一名年仅十岁的男孩。  
“这不是你该来的地方，”一位身形肥大的警官蛮横地拦住了克拉克的去路，“除非你能证明这孩子流着韦恩的血。”  
他的下流笑话让周遭的警员们发出了猥亵的笑容，而克拉克一向不太清楚该如何处理这种状况。他尽量用自己的身躯挡着杰森，捂着男孩一边的耳朵，以免让他再听见些什么污言秽语。  
“滚到一边儿去吧，”警察们大笑着说，“随便找个跟布鲁斯·韦恩上过床的名模做采访都比来这儿调查更有新闻价值！”  
克拉克皱起了眉头，如果他现在穿着那身红蓝色的制服，或许会选择用轻度的冷冻呼吸让面前这群警察好好冷静冷静。杰森不安地捏着他的手掌，这教克拉克开始思考让男孩与自己同行是不是一个错误的选择。  
就在他犹豫是否离开现场，再寻找恰当的时机以超人的身份拜访布鲁斯·韦恩时（天知道他多么抗拒这种做法），一个轻佻但熟悉的声音响了起来。  
“我可不记得戈登安排你们在这儿说荤话，”布鲁斯·韦恩一身休闲服，“这让我不得不重新考虑GCPD的警员素质，以及我每天投入警局的资金到底值不值得。”克拉克注意到他再次穿上了外骨骼，这让记者皱起了鼻子。  
警察们被韦恩脸上大写加粗的不悦所震慑，他们缩起肩膀，但只是把抱怨含进了喉咙口。  
“我没想到你会挑这个时间来访，阿福会责备我对你们招待不周的，”布鲁斯笑着说，“现在庄园里一团糟，我只能安排你们到花园里坐坐。”  
克拉克有点儿拘谨地抿嘴笑了笑，他抬起视线，望见了站在半阖的门后的年长管家。那一头白发让人有些意外，但老人矍铄且清明的神情又教克拉克无端地肃然起敬。但布鲁斯只给了他朝管家点头示意的几秒钟时间，随后就领着他和杰森来到了玻璃花房里。  
甫一踏进这充满生机和浪漫的透明房间，杰森的脸上就浮现出一种类似于幻梦的神情。男孩喜欢植物学胜过一切，如果场合允许，他能说出眼下出现在自己面前的所有植物的拉丁名称。克拉克感到杰森的心跳加速，男孩先是略带羞怯地看向自己的父亲，随后又飞快且警惕地瞥了一眼布鲁斯。  
“Da，”杰森的注意力已经完全被十米外那株含苞待放的昙花吸引了，“我可以，呃，到处走走吗？”他的眼神里带着极度的渴望。  
克拉克把询问的目光转向布鲁斯，对方很大度地点了点头：“当然。”  
男孩松了口气，放开了紧握着克拉克的手。  
“当心迷路，规矩一些，”克拉克叮嘱道，“别让韦恩先生困扰。”  
杰森差不多是听完这两句话就消失在绿荫里了，克拉克有点儿不好意思地摸摸鼻尖，说：“杰森对植物学很着迷，而我不太拘束他的爱好。”  
布鲁斯当然知道，它的蝙蝠A.I.和韦恩集团数据库早把男孩的爱好列成了清单。但他巧妙地掩饰了自己的得意，并且流露出恰到好处的失落。  
“让你第一次踏入韦恩庄园的本该是一场宴会，而不是这该死的一片狼藉。”  
克拉克为年轻的富豪表露出的恼火而绽开一个安抚式的微笑：“我并不觉得现在的一切比一场宴会差上多少。说实在的，我喜欢安宁胜过喧哗。”  
“这可能是我们的一点小小不同，但我总想让你见到最好的一面，”布鲁斯没在克拉克对面坐下，克拉克猜这大概是因为外骨骼带来的不适，“愿意陪我逛逛花园吗？”英俊的黑发男人微笑着发出邀请。  
但克拉克看向布鲁斯的小腿，有些犹豫。记者克拉克·肯特当然不知道布鲁斯需要利用外骨骼才能正常行走，但他不想让布鲁斯为自己承受额外的痛苦。于是他支吾了一阵，低声道：“我听说你——受伤了。”  
“噢，对，我的腿，”布鲁斯像是不在意似的指了指自己的右腿，“我得靠外部力量才能行走，不过我可不想让你看到那些伤口。”他似乎明白了记者的顾虑，“康复师说我得适当运动，而且久坐才是对我真正的折磨。来吧，克拉克，跟我一块儿走走。”  
记者缓缓站起身来，但在靠近布鲁斯的一瞬间就握住了他的手臂，像是生怕对方会猝不及防地跌倒。  
“不用担心，”布鲁斯的深邃五官让他的笑容更加富有魅力，“就只是跟着我，迈开双腿，没必要这么焦虑，克拉克。”他呼唤克拉克的名字，但用的是比往日更轻、更低沉的声音，仿佛一团热巧克力击中了记者的心脏。  
韦恩的玻璃花房打理得很用心，所有常见的、或珍稀的植物都在阳光下蓬勃生长。克拉克没有费心用X视线追随杰森的身影，而是把目光落到了几步之外的花圃上。深灰色的砖块被绣球、鸢尾和洋桔梗簇拥着，几乎看不出原本的颜色；每一片娇嫩的花瓣上都点缀着细小的水珠。  
“噢，没错，”就像是印证克拉克的猜想，布鲁斯开口道，“上一回送给你的花就是在这儿采摘的。”  
克拉克的脸颊几乎在同一时间烧红，连带着耳尖都泛起了红晕。他松开了扶着布鲁斯的手，仿佛搜寻逃脱路线似的，仓皇地朝花圃走去。  
“我想——”他快要遮掩不住声音里的惊慌，“或许我能走近些看看吗？”  
布鲁斯笑着点了点头。克拉克立刻如同一只逃离陷阱的野兔一般奔向那绽放的花丛。  
慌乱教他的眼神如同晨光闪烁，透过玻璃照射到克拉克头顶的稀薄阳光如同一层薄纱，而高大、羞涩的男人正被绣球和洋桔梗围绕。他尝试着去触碰那些娇柔的花儿，动作小心翼翼，就像是那些植物会因为他的稍一触碰而倒下。  
布鲁斯的心中突然涌上一阵暖流——他在胡思乱想些什么？克拉克只是个平凡的记者，已经成为一名男孩的父亲；但他从群花两畔走来，手中撷着开得过于烂漫的蓝色鸢尾花，双唇开合，呼唤着不远处的杰森。他的双眼如碧蓝深海，墨色的头发被微风吹拂——布鲁斯接过了他手中的鸢尾花。

*变形元素：变形金刚4中赛博坦化的生物机械体，我对音箱变形成手枪的画面印象太深了。  
某种意义上，杰森你的确说对了，布鲁斯就是带着面具的富二代【笑


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 接下来剧情中会出现猫女，形象可以代入安妮·海瑟薇，但是相关剧情与黑暗骑士崛起无关；另，我会给角色开金手指，因为黑暗骑士崛起真的太惨了，不管是哪个角色

“如果我猜的没错，你到哥谭来的目的应该不仅仅是让杰森增加植物学知识。”布鲁斯把茶杯端到嘴边，啜饮了一口，抬眉看向有点儿局促不安的克拉克。早前畅游韦恩花园的杰森已经回到了克拉克的身边，他挺直腰板，像是个守卫城堡的小骑士，忌惮地打量着布鲁斯·韦恩的一举一动。  
但韦恩对男孩过于明显的示威态度并不很介意。他只是把装着红茶的骨瓷杯——阿福坚持要用英国礼节接待肯特父子俩——放回茶碟上，随后朝克拉克露出一个笑容。  
想起此行目的，克拉克脸上仅剩的那点儿无措也消失了，他皱紧眉头，说：“我听说你的庄园失窃了，所以想来看看。”  
布鲁斯撇了撇嘴，面带失落地把上半身的重量倒向了椅背：“所以，我只是你的新闻素材？”他抬头打量天空，“你还约了别人吗？超人或者蝙蝠侠什么的。”  
“当然不是！”在克拉克搜肠刮肚思考合适的回答时，杰森抢先开口了，他瞪大了眼睛反驳，“Da是因为担心你所以才来哥谭市的，你这个只懂得用利益衡量别人的臭渣男！”  
布鲁斯：“......？”  
克拉克好希望上天能在十分钟前赐予自己预知未来的能力，这样他就能避免面对受到杰森的控诉而一脸空白的布鲁斯·韦恩。但杰森——这个尴尬场面的始作俑者，在不合逻辑的驳斥之后迅速钻进了克拉克的怀抱里，仿佛他才是这趟哥谭之旅的受害者。克拉克机械地搂着杰森，超级大脑当场死机，拉奥啊，为什么乔从来没有向他传授过如何处理社会性死亡的相关知识？  
“很抱歉，我马上带杰森离开这里。”  
“你担心我？”  
默契让布鲁斯和克拉克同时开口，继而同时噤声，随后用同样诧异的目光看向彼此。布鲁斯·韦恩用一句话就阻止了克拉克尝试逃离现场的动作，高个子记者像是被施展了冻结魔法似的僵在原地，原本就已经够明亮迷人的蓝眼睛张得更大；他紧紧抓着杰森的手，将那男孩护在自己怀里，而他变换的神情令他的心理活动昭然若揭：记者的思绪在“赶紧带着杰森离开”、“我肯定要被解雇了”和“布鲁斯刚刚说了什么”三个念头之间来回切换，最后露出了类似于野生动物被猎人抓住后颈的迷惑神情。  
“什么？”他嗫嚅着嘴唇，小声问道。  
“我说，”布鲁斯看起来就像是在欣赏克拉克内心上演的戏剧，“你在担心我——而不是韦恩庄园、韦恩集团或者其他别的什么？”他的笑容不同于往日的轻浮，但克拉克捉摸不透藏在那俊俏面孔后的深意——他似乎在哪里见过这眼神，满含探究和锐利。  
但至少布鲁斯不打算就这么把自己和杰森扫地出门了。克拉克拘谨地站着，点了点头，说：“出于朋友的担忧——当然。但这只是我单方面的想法。”他谨慎地添了一句，并捏了捏怀中男孩的肩膀，“杰森，向韦恩先生道歉。”  
但是男孩拒不接受父亲的要求。  
布鲁斯挑高了眉头，他摆了摆手，尝试用轻松的态度缓解克拉克的紧张。“坐下来吧，克拉克，”他眨了眨眼，“这种话还不至于让我生气，我听过比这糟糕十倍的形容呢。”  
然后，他端正了坐姿——克拉克知道这不太容易，因为布鲁斯的面部肌肉不自觉地抽动了一下，而他的姿态似乎代表他愿意同克拉克坦诚相待。年轻的韦恩用手背撑着下巴，说：“实际上，我本人在这场盗窃并没有受到什么伤害，对方只拿走了一部分财物。很小的一部分，所以我希望你不要太担心。”他微笑着看向克拉克，“但这倒不是让你别再留心注意我的意思。实际上，我对于你愿意来到韦恩庄园感到非常开心，即使这是星球日报的外派任务（克拉克的脸开始控制不住地变红），你也还是关注我本人胜过——其他什么。”  
“自作多情，”即使整张脸都埋在克拉克的胸前，也抑制不了杰森的表达欲，“Da是个超棒的调查记者，他才不会只关心你呢，他一定会把这件事调查清楚的！”  
“我当然知道，你的Da可是星球日报的副主编，”布鲁斯笑着看向满脸通红的记者先生，“我很期待肯特先生交给我的答卷。”

*

“这是个谎言。”阿尔弗雷德在把红茶换成咖啡时不悦地皱起眉头。  
“是个漂亮的谎言，”布鲁斯得意洋洋地把咖啡一饮而尽，“克拉克能拿到我交给GCPD的失物清单——不完整的，戈登会提供一些线索，但那不足以让他了解所有真相。不过我相信他能够查到一些关于凯尔小姐的消息，他可是克拉克·肯特。”在阿尔弗雷德不赞同的目光下，布鲁斯接着道，“但那女人狡猾得像猫，连蝙蝠侠都没法抓住她的尾巴——不过只是暂时，我发誓会把她关进阿卡姆。”  
布鲁斯难得的好心情让阿尔弗雷德感到些许欣慰，但他的言外之意又让年长者长叹道：“所以，蝙蝠侠还是决定单打独斗。”  
“当你用如此遗憾的口气说出这句话之前，我希望你能明白，克拉克只是个普通人，”布鲁斯想起了什么，随后收敛了笑容，“我不能再让普通人和蝙蝠侠扯上关系。”  
阿尔弗雷德再次叹了口气：“那么，如果肯特先生选择向超人求助呢？”  
“那我会先让那氪星人明白生命的可贵，”布鲁斯咬牙切齿地说，“然后把他丢出哥谭市。”  
他戴上了头盔，那句缺乏对象的威胁彻底归于宁寂，取而代之的是凯夫拉盔甲拼接的声响，以及属于黑暗骑士的长披风从地面上拖曳而过的窸窣声。  
“您今天的开始工作时间格外早，希望这只是您的一次心血来潮，”阿尔弗雷德抬眉，“容我多问一句，您知道凯尔小姐的行踪了吗？”  
“当然，”蝙蝠侠昂起下巴，没被面甲遮罩的下半张脸露出了属于布鲁斯·韦恩，而非黑暗骑士的神情，“野猫再灵敏，也逃不过蝙蝠的耳目。”

*

在酒吧发出巨响之后，布鲁斯从倾斜的逃生楼梯上跃下，伏在酒柜后，等待着瑟琳娜·凯尔的买家在警笛声中逃窜殆尽。  
高挑的美貌女人此时还在尽忠职守地以无辜路人狀尖叫，而布鲁斯已经悄无声息地出现在她背后。阴沉的黑影笼罩着美艳的神偷，她的叫喊声戛然而止，围绕周身的警惕几乎只需要一根火柴就能炸响；她绷紧浑身肌肉，却在奔向撤退通道时被布鲁斯射出的蝙蝠镖拦住了去路。  
这意味着瑟琳娜已经无处可逃。  
“如果你是想要救回那名议员，”瑟琳娜的神色不畅，“很遗憾，你显然来迟了。”  
布鲁斯冷眼凝视着四处搜寻出路的凯尔，连嘴唇都没有掀动：“用不着故弄玄虚，瑟琳娜·凯尔。告诉我，你偷到的东西流向了哪里，黑市，还是拍卖行？不过我想你应该有更加特殊的渠道来处理那些来自韦恩家的额外收入。”  
“看来你很关心那瘸腿的韦恩大少，”瑟琳娜讥诮地说，“为了找回他的宝贝传家宝，他付了多少钱？这听起来好像赏金猎人做的活儿，就是你最看不上的那种——但那一定是很多钱。噢，这可难怪，不然伟大的蝙蝠侠从哪儿挣来他那神气的蝙蝠车和蝙蝠战机？”  
瑟琳娜的这番话完全不足以激怒蝙蝠侠，他只是站在哪儿，却教猫女无处可逃。  
“我不是个有耐心的人，猫女，告诉我你的背后操纵者的名字，”蝙蝠侠嘶声道，“否则你会在踏进监狱之前体验肱骨骨折。”他必须知道幕后黑手的名字，因为对方显然是冲着他来的——蝙蝠侠，韦恩庄园，玛莎·韦恩的遗物。那串珍珠项链，突破重重安保打开储藏它的保险箱并不是个划算的生意，除非对方的目标就是这串寄托着布鲁斯黑暗回忆的小首饰，而那场针对韦恩庄园的盗窃案只是为了掩人耳目。如果事实如此，那么布鲁斯不得不从更加阴暗的角度考虑眼前的一切；而哪怕只是有丝毫的双重身份泄露的可能性，布鲁斯也必须把它扼杀在摇篮里。  
他没法再承受一次了。蝙蝠侠本人受到死亡威胁？不是问题。让布鲁斯·韦恩所爱的人命悬一线？绝不是在他的选择范畴当中。  
“阿哦，来自蝙蝠侠的威胁，我是不是该跪地求饶？”女人没有动弹，但这让布鲁斯更加警惕，“但是我必须得说，蝙蝠，这次你面对的可不是随便就能摆平的敌人。”  
布鲁斯又逼近了几步：“名字。或者黑牢。”  
“这发言可不够公正，”瑟琳娜扯了扯嘴角，“我不会被任何人操纵，以及——”  
猫女含笑的凝视让布鲁斯的脑后神经发紧，他几乎是凭借本能踢翻了身后的木柜，才没被角度刁钻的烟雾弹击中。子弹嵌在木头里动弹不得，却并未因此消停下来。颜色怪异的填充物在几秒钟后炸裂开来，随后布鲁斯发现那些亮色的粉末全都是细碎的花粉。  
“没人能抓住我。”  
一场毒藤女和猫女之间的友好协作。  
蝙蝠侠脑仁发疼，一根细长的鞭状藤蔓兀地突破花粉迷雾，捆住了他的手臂。这叫他没法在瑟琳娜窜上屋顶之前拦住这灵巧的怪盗，同时也让他的呼吸道毫无防备地暴露在毒藤女的新配方之下。  
操。  
布鲁斯不知道自己在挣脱藤蔓之后会被后遗症折磨多久，更糟的是他已经开始感到反胃。好在他及时弹出了臂侧的利刃，而毒藤女似乎也并不想同蝙蝠侠过多纠缠。  
——又或者有其他的原因。  
冰冷干燥的风扑打在布鲁斯裸露在外的皮肤上，他敢说自己一定是产生了幻觉，否则怎么会捕捉到冰粒融化在嘴角的湿润感。但扶上他肩膀的那双手告诉他并非如此，蝙蝠侠用通红的双眼看向从天而降的氪星人，听见那双饱满柔软的双唇吐露温和醇厚的关怀。  
“蝙蝠侠，你还好吗？”


	10. Chapter 10

克拉克猜想自己不应该把神志不清的蝙蝠侠抡倒在地，但对方看起来像是要把钢铁之躯生吞活剥；而克拉克差不多算是在蝙蝠侠扑向自己的同时采取了自我保护的本能。穿着超人装束的他悬浮在半空中，迟疑地盯着两眼通红且斗志满满的蝙蝠侠，脑海里属于克拉克·肯特的那部分开始不安地动摇。  
哥谭市的义警看起来非常需要医疗帮助，但克拉克却对蝙蝠侠的秘密基地一无所知。只要他稍一提起相关话题，就会遭到超出常人想象的蝙蝠攻击。在第三次闪躲开蝙蝠侠击向自己后颈的手刀之后，超人终于决定不再对这问题刨根问底。而此时的蝙蝠侠看起来也已经精疲力尽；GCPD正在赶来的路上，克拉克只需要把不安分的大蝙蝠留在原地，然后保证那名戈登先生能够接手哥谭义警的相关事宜就够了。  
“不，”克拉克听见牙齿咯咯作响的蝙蝠侠嘶声说，“别想我告诉你任何事。”  
他犹豫了两秒钟，然后搀起浑身被盔甲所掩护的哥谭义警，超着克拉克·肯特居住的酒店飞去。  
对于接应克拉克这件事，杰森早已经驾轻就熟。但他没想到自己的父亲这一回居然热心到把蝙蝠侠带回了自己的住处。  
“他是怎么回事？！”男孩压低了声音，但没能折损语气中的质询，“为什么把他带回来？”  
此时克拉克已经换回了小记者的常服，这反倒让他和蝙蝠侠同行的画面看起来更加古怪。为了尽可能降低被人发现的风险，克拉克忙乱地摇着头，用谁也看不懂的口型慌里慌张地指挥着，示意杰森赶快替自己打开房门。  
好在哥谭市并没有太多热爱多管闲事的普通市民。  
杰森在克拉克同蝙蝠侠的披风纠缠的时候皱起眉头，说：“Da，你这样就像是个大反派。”  
克拉克身心俱疲地叹了口气：“如果你能够不对我冷嘲热讽，我会非常感谢， 而且允许你到南极度过一个周末。”  
杰森露出一个无法掩饰的笑容，然后沿着自己的唇型做了一个拉上拉链的动作。  
而几乎在软乎的被褥贴上蝙蝠侠后背的同时，黑暗骑士就从半昏迷状态中清醒了过来——或许他的逻辑还没恢复到平时的水平，但至少不再发出令人担忧的诅咒声和呻吟。他先是盯着天花板看了一会儿，随后视线在房间的每一个角落都游走了一遍，克拉克好一会儿才反应过来对方是在排查监控摄像头；在差不多一分钟之后，蝙蝠侠的目光落在了克拉克身上，此时他才像是彻底意识到了自己的处境。  
“你，”蝙蝠侠的声音有些沙哑，“你是星球日报的记者。”他接过克拉克递来的水杯，但没有丝毫想要饮用的意思。  
克拉克只和蝙蝠侠有过一面之缘——凑巧的是，那正好是他和韦恩头一回碰面的逃狱现场，他为蝙蝠侠记得自己的名字感到意外，同时也有点儿感激。  
“没错，克拉克·肯特，我来自大都会。”克拉克友好地朝蝙蝠侠伸出右手，但对方显然没有想要同他握手的意思，因此记者只好尴尬地缩回了手，有些不知所措地把双手背在身后。这和他的高大身形不太相符，甚至有点可笑，但布鲁斯却觉得这相当可爱。  
但是，他花了两秒钟回忆自己失去理智前发生的事——猫女，花粉，超人，然后到了克拉克·肯特的面前，更夸张的是房间里还站着一名好奇心爆棚的十岁男孩。  
布鲁斯不着痕迹地拧起了眉头：“我记得我是被超人——”他的话语戛然而止。用不着解释，这一切都够清楚的了。超人顺手帮了他一把，但却不知道该拿孤僻的大蝙蝠如何是好，而超人的朋友，有求必应的克拉克·肯特恰好身处哥谭市，哈，何必在意他身边还有个十岁的男孩？丢开蝙蝠侠这一烫手山芋才是要紧事。  
蝙蝠侠在脑海里完美演绎了一遍过去半小时内发生的所有事，画面详细到足以重现超人的强硬要求和克拉克的无奈妥协。超人就这么把一个随时可能爆炸的定时炸弹丢给了平凡的、对哥谭一无所知的普通记者克拉克·肯特。  
而肯特，他的神情是如此无措，他的上衣口袋里还留着布鲁斯·韦恩赠予的鸢尾花；这名好心的记者虽然被恐惧笼罩，但始终只是神经紧绷地望着蝙蝠侠，同时把自己的儿子护在身后，并完美履行了超人的要求，保障了黑暗骑士——这一哥谭通缉犯的安全。  
“我记得是超人......帮了我。”  
“没错，”克拉克看起来十分紧张，“他让我照顾你，因为，呃，他还有别的工作。”超人或许不需要朝九晚五，但克拉克·肯特需要，所以这在某种程度上并不算一个谎言。  
是啊，他赶着去拯救世界，却让一个普通人面对如此危险。  
“GCPD和另外一些势力在找我，”蝙蝠侠收紧了下巴，“你应该离开这里。”  
克拉克眨了眨眼，他看起来想要后退，但最后只是把目光落在了布鲁斯手握的玻璃杯上。  
“可是你中毒了，我至少得等你醒来，”他的神情是如此温柔，以至于穿戴着蝙蝠侠外壳的布鲁斯都险些有所松动，“虽然我没法给你提供有效的解毒剂，但我能保证你在醒来之前都处于安全的环境里。”  
被克拉克护在身后的男孩，杰森·肯特，向前迈了一步，脸上带着非常自豪的神情：“大蝙蝠，你可以放心，我的Da可不是随便就会被打败的人。”  
“没错，我希望你可以信任我。”克拉克露出了一个略带局促的笑容。  
蝙蝠侠意味深长地盯着记者看了一会儿，平稳地起身，将浑身上下的装备都检查了一遍。  
“早点离开哥谭市，这里和大都会可不一样，”蝙蝠侠冷冷地瞥了克拉克一眼，希望借此威慑记者，“还有，离布鲁斯·韦恩远点，他不是什么好人。”这句叮嘱出于他的好心，却绝非本意；但布鲁斯不希望再看到有人因蝙蝠侠，或布鲁斯·韦恩，而受到伤害。  
克拉克·肯特张了张嘴，似乎想要反驳蝙蝠侠的观点，但他那精力过剩的儿子却抢先开口了。那男孩说：“你也这么认为对吧？真不愧是超级侦探，我也觉得布鲁斯·韦恩对Da不怀好意！”男孩自然没有品味出蝙蝠侠目光中微弱的震惊，自顾自接着道，“如果下回韦恩再来骚扰我的Da，你能帮我们收拾他吗？”  
迎着男孩期待的目光，蝙蝠侠僵硬地点了点头。  
“抱歉，”克拉克赶忙上前拉着跃跃欲试的杰森，“杰森，我的儿子，他有点儿太兴奋了。”他似乎在捉摸蝙蝠侠隐藏在面具下的真实态度，在揣测未果之后鼓起勇气再次开口，“我希望您不要为难布鲁斯，韦恩先生。他是个好人，很关照我们，言行中的品德远胜那些不着边际的传闻。”  
蝙蝠侠沉默了一会儿，问道：“或许他在欺骗你，用花花公子的常用手段，上流社会的假面。”  
“怎么会呢，”克拉克像是听到天大笑话一般，露出了顽皮的笑容，“我可不是这么容易就被骗倒的人啊。”他指了指自己的公文包，“再怎么说，我也在星球日报工作了这么多年，算是个称职的调查记者。在我看来，韦恩先生——布鲁斯，只是在用纨绔的外表掩饰真正的内心而已。”  
“收起你那天真又愚蠢的妄想吧，”蝙蝠侠蹲立在窗沿上，眼神冷硬，“哥谭市可没有什么心灵纯洁的天使。”  
然而克拉克却恍若未闻，只是笑着收起蝙蝠侠留在桌上的空玻璃杯，道：“哪怕只是作为这杯水的报酬，我也希望你找布鲁斯的麻烦。”  
但回答他的只有蝠翼撕裂宁静空气的簌簌声，只一眨眼，哥谭义警的漆黑身影便消失在交叠的幢幢楼影当中。


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：对TDKR中关键剧情有所修改  
> warning：changed some important plots in The Dark Knight Rises.

“瑟琳娜·凯尔确实已经把那串项链出手了，”摘下头盔的蝙蝠侠——现在是布鲁斯·韦恩，坐在蝙蝠电脑前，凝视着信号发射器停留的最后一枚绿点，“她把项链送到了摩根大通门口，但我不认为任何一家券商公司会有胆量吞下属于韦恩集团的财产。”  
“或许那只是个接头点，”阿尔弗雷德不悦地替布鲁斯拾起散落一地的盔甲，将目光落在年轻男人那张青白的脸庞上，“以及，我强烈建议您上床休息，布鲁斯·韦恩在两个小时后就要出席董事会，而蝙蝠侠已经超过三十六个小时没有睡觉了。”  
“那是玛莎的遗物，阿福，你知道它对我有多重要，”布鲁斯头也不抬地盯着屏幕，“那是玛莎在大火中幸存的为数不多的遗物之一，而且它总让我想起......那小巷，还有雷·霄古对韦恩庄园和哥谭做的一切。更何况，那串项链里还保存着韦恩集团的交易密钥，虽然我并不认为有人能够破解我设置的防火墙，但事有万一，不论是从布鲁斯·韦恩，还是从蝙蝠侠的角度，我都得尽快找回那串项链。”  
年迈的管家不认同地摇了摇头，拍了拍布鲁斯僵硬又冰冷的后背，像是安抚，又仿佛责备：“我还以为你只是想保存为数不多的美好回忆，然后把它传承下去。”  
“你觉得我会把那串项链交给围着布鲁西宝贝打转的拜金女中的任何一个吗？这太荒谬了，阿福，你不能为了所谓的血脉传承就让我随便找个女人结婚，更何况，有什么人会对布鲁斯·韦恩真心相待？”  
来自蝙蝠侠的尖刻自我讽刺戛然而止，然而这一回打断布鲁斯的却不是老管家的劝告；他的脑海里浮现出一张端庄美好的面孔，以及一双藏在黑框眼镜下的蔚蓝双眸。  
“我猜，”阿尔弗雷德因对方短暂的晃神而露出饱含深意的笑容，“您自己已经有了答案。”  
“蝙蝠侠不会——”布鲁斯下意识地反驳，随后惊觉自己掉进了老管家设下的对话陷阱。他清了清喉咙，抚摸着臂侧的尖刃，“蝙蝠侠永远只能孤身一人，布鲁斯·韦恩也是。”  
“这可由不得你的理智说了算，”阿尔弗雷德终于将满地狼藉收拾干净，“顺便一提，距离董事会还有一小时四十五分钟。”  
“天呐，阿福，布鲁斯·韦恩难道不值得一个早上的假期吗？”  
“韦恩少爷，是您自己选择彻夜工作的。”  
布鲁斯喝光咖啡，手机荧屏上显示的时间宣告他在距离出席董事会之前只富余不足一个小时，但好在布鲁斯·韦恩拥有迟到两小时的特权，所以他还能在蝙蝠洞里磨蹭一会儿。他盯着信号发射器在电脑屏幕上闪动的绿点，GTSE，他想，盗窃案恰好就在韦恩集团上市周年前夕，八年前他刚从不丹回到哥谭，而厄尔正想方设法架空属于布鲁斯·韦恩的那部分所有权，他选择上市，而布鲁斯则选择基金收购——  
不丹。雷·霄古。兼并与收购。  
寒意倾盆而下，布鲁斯把手探进万能腰带里摸索属于韦恩的那只手机，然而屏幕却在他按键解锁之前亮起。一个电话，来自卢修斯，布鲁斯预感这不会是一个太好的消息。  
他接起电话，听见韦恩集团睿智的CEO在他耳旁说：“你必须得马上来公司一趟，布鲁斯，情况超出了我能控制的范畴。”

*

即使只有一水之隔，哥谭的秋天似乎也比大都会来得阴冷许多。黯黄色的太阳将暖意尽数收敛到了云层背后，余晖吃力地笼罩着高楼林立的市中心。风声猎猎作响，蝙蝠侠的披风在冷冽寒风中肆意翻卷，像是一团腾烧的暗色火焰。  
布鲁斯骑着摩托，鉴于公路上堵满了前往银行和券商挤兑的普通市民，这是目前最为灵活快捷的交通工具。卢修斯先是通知他赶往韦恩集团，但在通话两分钟之后便改口让他前去哥谭证券交易中心。  
“希望你能赶得及，韦恩先生，”卢修斯的语气听起来有些疲惫，“我想会有人跟你汇报具体情况的，对吗？我必须得离开一会儿了，还有一整个董事会等着我接待，不过我会继续为你提供技术性支持。”这位智慧的年长者总是和布鲁斯保持着心照不宣的默契，就在他中断通话的同时，布鲁斯接入了阿尔弗雷德的波段。  
“恐怕您要再违反几次交通法规才赶得及阻止这一切了——可别说是我怂恿您犯法，韦恩少爷，这件事比我们想象的严重得多。”  
阿尔弗雷德简单说明了此时GTSE的情况，风声让老管家的声音有些涣散，但布鲁斯还是准确地捕捉到其中的关键信息。有人——不管是谁，但一定和蝙蝠侠势均力敌——先是找出了布鲁斯架设在海底的云服务器，随后破解了他的计算架构，最后从浩如烟海的数据噪声中挖取了正确的那一部分。就连布鲁斯也不得不为对方拍手叫好，他花了两天时间、不惜成本地构建了属于蝙蝠侠的服务器安防，而对方则为获取韦恩集团的密钥不择手段。  
眼前的所有线索都指向一个事实——一个蝙蝠侠最不愿意面对的事实。他的对手一定知晓蝙蝠侠的面具之下正是哥谭阔少布鲁斯·韦恩，否则他绝不会如此明目张胆地针对韦恩集团。  
布鲁斯可以用生命保证，雷·霄古已经从这个世界上消失了，但显然，隶属于他的刺客联盟并没有。他们在过去的八年中死灰复燃，并且找到了更为疯狂和狡诈的领导者。机敏的瑟琳娜·凯尔只是对方手中的一枚棋子，布鲁斯知道猫女一直想要抹去自己的犯罪记录，虽然他对此嗤之以鼻，但看来这一回蝙蝠侠的对手准确地拿捏住了猫女的弱点。  
只要瑟琳娜能从布鲁斯的算法带来的利益中分一杯羹，更改不堪入眼的档案又有何难？  
布鲁斯在无声地叹了口气，眼前的一切的确算得上蝙蝠侠的一次失手，但他从不打无准备之仗，Bat-AI已经在为韦恩集团的股本转让倒数，GTSE里的对手显然聪明到足以越过SEC的监管，从而让韦恩集团的股票分批流入不同国家的不同交易账户之中。  
“检测登陆，”冷风让布鲁斯喉咙发干，但这丝毫没有影响他使用声纹解锁算法中的黑匣子，“执行备用计划，切换服务器地址，重新设定交易阈值。”  
AI花了一段时间才将布鲁斯的指令执行完毕，他在听到熔断指令时松了一口气，但随即把重点放在了他对韦恩集团的剩余控制权上。  
“出于您的底层安全设置，发生大量股本置换时首先出售的是布鲁斯·韦恩及韦恩基金账户下的股票，因此虽然韦恩集团的资产大量流失，但给哥谭市民带来的损失并不明显。”  
“意思是，我破产了？”布鲁斯挑高了眉毛。  
“可以这么说，哥谭法院已经对您名下的资产发出破产清算通知，而您的主要偿债人是里奥尼德·帕沃尔。”布鲁斯只对这名字保留着模糊的印象，西装革履的金融衣冠禽兽，最多不过如此注脚。  
“好吧，不过那是布鲁斯·韦恩的事，”布鲁斯抬手射出爪钩，“而我要先处理属于蝙蝠侠的那部分。”  
炸毁的吊灯和嘈杂的人群为蝙蝠侠提供了良好的掩护，布鲁斯蹲立在楼顶拐角处，没花太多功夫就把目光锁定在一名高大壮硕、后脑插接着管道的半裸男子身上。分散在几个狙击盲点的雇佣兵——布鲁斯很容易就能认出他们身上属于刺客联盟的特征——称呼那名男子为贝恩。蝙蝠侠从未听说过这个名字，但对方显然不是虚有其表的有勇无谋之辈，因为他才是这场劫持的主谋，帕沃尔和凯尔都只是马前卒。  
“你承诺过，给我30%的股份，”帕沃尔张牙舞爪地摆动手臂，“就算交易中止，你也得遵守承诺！”  
他愤怒地打断了正在发表讲演的贝恩，像是要寻求属于自己的那份肮脏又物欲的公平；幸运的是他惹来了贝恩的注意，不幸的是，连通贝恩后脑的那根管子开始蠕动，而布鲁斯能够看清管道中流走的液体。  
在那一瞬间，整个交易大厅似乎都静止了，与之一同凝固的还有贝恩的呼吸。他揪起帕沃尔的衣领，随后如同掐断一根莴笋一般，将对方的颈椎骨折断了。  
布鲁斯眨了眨眼，抬手拨出卢修斯的通讯。  
“董事会怎么样了，卢修斯？”他嘶声问道，“还记得我的技术性支持吗？”

GTSE：Gotham Security Exchange的缩写，即哥谭证券交易市场  
一点小吐槽：如果股票交易要靠指纹，那么这个世界的金融市场早就爆炸了，另，蝙蝠侠的算法，应该叫Bat-gorithm吗【doge


	12. Chapter 12

贝恩似乎很满意帕沃尔为自己提供了这么一个大开杀戒的理由，因为他此时正因布鲁斯设下的熔断机制大为光火。那台手提电脑在他的掌下脆弱得简直像是孩童的玩具，但贝恩很擅长摆弄那玩意儿，从不断跳出新代码的屏幕就能看出来这一点。他尝试破除最后一道防火墙，但过程并不像他设想的这么顺利，布鲁斯在脑海中粗略地估计，防火墙能够为自己争取的最后的半个小时，而他必须在这段时间内悄无声息地击倒守卫着逃生通道的几名雇佣兵，同时吸引贝恩的注意，好让人质能够顺利撤离。  
这在平时而言并不算难事，但面对贝恩，布鲁斯必须小心谨慎。  
“四个小时，”贝恩看着屏幕，摇头叹道，“我只用了四个小时就让戴着蝙蝠头套的胆小鬼落荒而逃，他甚至不敢出面阻止我夺走他的财产。”  
聪明人总有些炫耀的小毛病，而蝙蝠侠绝不会在结局之前为这么无聊的挑衅失去理智。但显然有人不。  
“放你妈的屁，”一个稚嫩的童声响起，“蝙蝠侠会来救我们的！”男孩在众人注目下昂起了下巴，自豪又不屑地迎着贝恩的目光。他有着一头黑发，以及明蓝色的双眼。  
贝恩沉默不语，朝男孩走去，男孩则调用了浑身肌肉好让自己看起来不那么瘦弱矮小。他挺起脊梁，即使这会让缚住双手的绳索深深陷进皮肤里。  
“年轻人，你很大胆，也够愚蠢，”贝恩一脚把男孩踢倒在地，“我想你就是相信正义和希望的那部分市民，对吧？”  
“我不那么相信希望，但我相信蝙蝠侠，他会拯救所有人的！”男孩倔强地瞪视着贝恩。  
“那么让我们来看看他能不能救下你的小命，”贝恩揪住男孩的额发，将他从地面上扯了起来，人群为即将发生的杀戮报以惊呼和哀叹，“我不杀无名之辈。男孩，你叫什么名字？”  
“杰森·托德，”男孩的眼眶发红，但蓝眼睛里找不着星点儿泪水，“你会记住我的名字，因为蝙蝠侠会替我报仇的。”  
贝恩无声地盯着男孩稚嫩的面孔，手臂肌肉骤然绷紧：“很可惜，你看不到他的英姿了。”他张开手指，钳向男孩的咽喉。男孩的脖颈在贝恩的手掌下显得分外瘦小，男人只用了三根手指就教男孩发出由窒息引致的尖利抽气声。男孩没有挣扎，却始终用那双蓝眼睛盯着贝恩的双眼。  
“你毁了我的一天。”贝恩不悦地收紧了手指，男孩的生命就在他指缝间徘徊，但他却在最后一刻松开了手。  
钉入墙面的蝙蝠镖让贝恩迅速转过身去，他随手将男孩丢到一旁，继而凝视着晦暗的角落，在暗影浮动的同时握紧了拳头。  
“你挑了个好时机，蝙蝠侠，”贝恩拖长了声音，“什么时候学会了超人那套‘随叫随到’的作风？”  
布鲁斯并没有回话，他悄无声息地从阴影中现身，先是用眼神确认了那名杰森的安危，继而在男孩欢天喜地的呼喊声中走到了交易大厅的中央。  
“蝙蝠侠！”男孩的眼睛里充满了憧憬。  
“离这里远点儿，”蝙蝠侠顿了一声，“杰森。”  
即使布鲁斯不这么叮嘱男孩，他也被贝恩甩得够远了。但布鲁斯无暇再因他分心，因为贝恩的拳风几乎在下一刻就要正撞中他的鼻梁骨；蝙蝠护臂帮他拦住了这一击，贝恩并未冒着在手臂上捅出三个大窟窿的风险和利刃硬碰硬，转而伸展双臂，试图按住蝙蝠侠的肩膀，好让他直面自己的头槌。  
让贝恩撞碎自己的颧骨可不是布鲁斯的最佳选择。他以正常人难以匹及的反应能力弓下上半身，同时从万能腰带中摸出了烟雾弹，直击贝恩的胸口。爆炸带来的冲击和浓烟让贝恩不由得倒退了两步，但他冷笑着屏住呼吸，迈开双腿。  
布鲁斯的心脏砰砰跳动，这是一场赌局，而他的手牌显然不比贝恩的优越；这名身高接近七英尺的雇佣兵不止拥有非人的气力和高超的搏斗技巧，更有一颗聪明的头脑——就像雷·霄古。但布鲁斯在八年前曾经击溃过一次刺客联盟，他相信八年后仍旧可以复制自己的成功。他握紧腰侧的钩爪枪，一切都必须在一瞬间结束。  
漆黑的钩爪在奶白色的烟雾中划开一道细线，布鲁斯握紧枪柄，蝙蝠披风发出几不可闻的簌簌声，他半身悬空，甚至未能惊扰漂浮在空气中的白雾。他的注意力像是一张纱网，将笼罩在烟雾下的周遭细细筛择了一遍，但却没能捕捉到贝恩的踪迹。这只能算是半个失败。他绷紧手臂，从寂静中现身的蝙蝠侠马上就要藏身寂静之中。  
你得藏好自己，才能找到机会发动最后一击。布鲁斯就像个没有呼吸的幽灵，他的披风和窗棂投下的阴影化为一体。没有人能在黑暗里打败蝙蝠侠。  
但就在他抹去最后一丝痕迹的同时，一只手抓住了他的披风末端，让即将消隐于黑暗之中的蝙蝠重重地摔落在地。  
布鲁斯把口腔中的血水咽进喉咙里，仍旧维持着尽可能无声的呼吸，但贝恩的拳头击碎了他伪装的可能性。他至少有一根肋骨因贝恩的拳击骨折，但他必须站起来，否则迎接他和其余人质的只有死亡。  
但贝恩或许是一名比他更优秀的学生，雷·霄古一定会为此感到骄傲。布鲁斯在通红的视野中找不到丝毫的头绪，他的耳边响起了杰森——那和克拉克的养子同名的孩子的惊叫声。  
他一定是在为见证蝙蝠侠的死亡而惶恐尖叫。  
但疼痛和昏迷并未如期降临。  
“我们今天已经目睹了足够多的暴力，先生，”一个温和但坚定的声音在布鲁斯耳边响起，“我想你应该到此为止。”  
氪星人简直就像是从阳光里钻出来似的，他的呼吸吹散了大厅里剩余的烟雾，那耀眼的红披风教每一名人质脸上都浮现出希望。超人握着贝恩的手臂，愤怒和不解在那双来自外星的蓝眼睛里若隐若现，布鲁斯在如同深海的眼眸中看到了汹涌的波涛和腾烧的火焰，但鬓发灰白的外星人终究没有杀死面前这名比自己还要高大的雇佣兵，他只是折断了贝恩的手臂，好让他不能再用拳头伤害任何人。他飞速解开了捆绑人质的绳索，为他们打开了交易所的大门，随后重新站到了蝙蝠侠的身边。  
蝙蝠侠在超人用手搀扶着自己的胳膊时不由自主皱起了眉头，但那温暖却叫他想起了克拉克——不那么伟岸英雄，但更有人情味儿。  
克拉克会为布鲁斯·韦恩的离去感到悲伤吗？  
“看起来你们组成了个小团体，”贝恩似乎并不在乎自己螺旋性骨折的右臂，只是讥讽地看向并肩而立的两位超级英雄，“蝙蝠侠变成了躲在氪星人身后的小鸡仔，对吧？”  
蝙蝠侠脸色阴沉，他不忿地从超人身边走开，并谨慎地和氪星人维持着距离。“蝙蝠侠从不合作，”超人在蝙蝠侠的眼神威慑下瘪了瘪嘴，直到这名黑漆漆的义警把目光转向贝恩身上，“滚出哥谭市，贝恩。”  
幸好这一回蝙蝠侠并不是对自己抛出这句话，超人松了口气，继而愈发义愤填膺地瞪着贝恩：“你得为自己做出的事负责，先生，我想你得去警局走一趟。”  
贝恩发出一声冷笑：“什么时候起哥谭变成了氪星人的辖区？滚回你的大都会吧，超人，这是我和蝙蝠侠之间的事。”  
闻言，超人抿了抿嘴，不置可否地垂下眼睫：“我从没想过插手蝙蝠侠的城市，但我不能任由你伤害别人的生命。”他的双手微微发抖，蝙蝠侠猜想贝恩的计划兴许是让超人想起了小丑对星球日报做的一切。  
毒气事件简直就像是插在超人理智尽头的引火线；但它是如此轻易地能够被任何人点燃，以至于近乎万能的神明之子成了这个世界最不稳定的因素之一。超人不会允许任何人摆布生命，但他自己呢？  
蝙蝠侠看向脸色苍白的超人，他知道摆在他面前的是怎样的权衡：一个会伤害布鲁斯·韦恩的恶棍，还是一个有能力摧毁全人类的外星人。  
“我想你最好离开，氪星人，”蝙蝠侠压低了声音，“哥谭是我的城市，而且这个世界上不止有这座城市需要拯救。”  
超人张大了眼睛，这让他那双纯粹又奇异的蓝眼睛看起来更加无辜，而那张宛如神祇的端庄面孔上写满了无法言说的震惊。  
“但是——”氪星人几乎是从双唇中挤出这么个词汇，但蝙蝠侠仍维持着那副冷漠的态度打断了他。  
“这是我的事，”他甚至吝于留出一个眼神，“现在，离开。”


	13. Chapter 13

超人浅浅地吸了一口气，即使他不需要呼吸，仍旧选择通过这种方式平息心中的疑惑和——布鲁斯不想承认，但超人的眼里的确充满了失落。

“好吧，我尊重你的决定，”布鲁斯听见他用低沉又优雅的声音说，“但我也希望你偶尔也能接受别人的帮助。”他用严厉的目光打量了一番贝恩，犹豫了几秒钟，最终还是用轻盈又利落的姿态离开了大厅。

“你变得太脆弱了，韦恩，”贝恩不可一世地昂起了下巴，“你忘记了雷·霄古对我们的教导：‘首先你要摆脱人性，随后才能成为恐惧。’现在的你懦弱又可悲，跟那些被我碾压过的对手一样，都只是凡人。”

布鲁斯并未对贝恩的评价做出任何反应，他只是沉静且警惕地看着对方大放厥词，随后抛出一句简短的问话：“那串珍珠项链在哪里？”

贝恩似乎被这句话逗乐了。他的喉咙里发出囫囵的呼噜声，鼻腔里喷出轻蔑的气流。

“你只是惦记着母亲的项链，”贝恩的眼神里充满讥讽，“你曾经在多少个夜晚梦回那条暗巷，记起那声枪响？你还是那个面对杀死自己父母的劫匪无能为力的布鲁斯·韦恩，即使你用蝙蝠侠的外壳包裹着自己，你的内在仍旧是那条可怜虫。”

“看来雷·霄古没有教你学会理解他人的问题，”蝙蝠侠短暂地闭上眼睛，握紧了双拳，“告诉我珍珠项链的位置。”他的爪钩轻而易举地缚住了贝恩骨折的双手，毫不留情地把这名高大强壮的罪犯拖到自己面前。贝恩的喉咙里发出了悲惨的闷哼，但他显然并不打算在蝙蝠侠面前低头。布鲁斯能够听见他调用自己扭曲的手臂同爪钩对抗发出的撕裂声；贝恩的反抗让他心头涌动的愤怒火上浇油。

“立刻告诉我藏匿项链的地址，”蝙蝠侠的后背肌肉绷紧，那不像是蓄势待发，而是在用理智压制离笼的怒火，“否则我不介意把你的双腿也打断。”

“你尽可以试试，布鲁斯，”贝恩从牙缝里挤出这句话，“试试杀了我能不能换得安寝的夜晚。”

杀戮这个词让蝙蝠侠骤然冷静了下来，他不止一次通过了关于仇恨和道德的测试，贝恩亦不能让他出格。他抓紧了手中的绳索，用平静得骇人的语气阐述道：“你只是在激怒我，贝恩，这是做无用功，你配不上我的愤怒。告诉我，项链到底在哪里。”

“你比我想象得要聪明一些，”贝恩嗬嗬地笑起来，“但还不到那么聪明。”

布鲁斯几乎是在贝恩说话的同时就被本能的危机感所笼罩，他的披风为他争取了一点儿周旋的时机，因此那枚击碎窗玻璃的子弹只在他的凯夫拉铠甲上留下一道划痕。但那显然不仅是普通的子弹。

弹头在嵌入地面的瞬间爆炸开来，随之而来的是浓烟和刺鼻的气味，布鲁斯几乎在同时屏住了呼吸，但从他鼻腔里沁入呼吸道和肺部的化学气体使得那根断裂的肋骨变得几有千斤重，布鲁斯觉得它搅得自己血肉发凉，如同坚冰刺进自己的胸膛。

蝙蝠侠在颤抖，但他并未倒下。然而此时的黑暗骑士早已无法禁锢穷凶极恶的罪犯，贝恩消失在烟雾里。

“追寻我的踪迹吧，布鲁斯，线索的尽头就是你想要拿回的东西。”

蝙蝠侠从封闭的交易所大厅飞奔而出，迎接他的是密如筛网的大雨。雨水无法渗进他的凯夫拉铠甲，却能够洗涤布鲁斯裸露在外的下半张面孔。饱满的雨滴击打着他的铠甲，发出连续且沉闷的声响，布鲁斯伴随着那声响短促而激烈的呼吸起来，像是把所有的温度和情绪都吐到了凉丝丝的空气里。

他的脸色苍白，如同死而复生的幽灵，奔向茫茫水雾，最后跃入悬停在半空中的蝙蝠飞机。

*

布鲁斯在回到韦恩庄园之前卸下了属于蝙蝠侠的铠甲，他穿着高档西装，却忘了带伞，然而等他狼狈地闯入自家门廊之下时，竟发现古老精细的大门口明晃晃地挂着两只署名法院的铁锁。他低低咒骂了一声，盘算着应该打碎哪一扇窗户才能最大限度地减少阿福的指责，而头一个跳进他脑海里的选择正是那座僻静的玻璃花房。

但布鲁斯可没想到自己竟会在同样紧锁的花房门口见到一束色彩明丽的花簇。他抬高了眉毛，朝那团明艳的色彩走去，继而发现那一小束花正搁在花房一侧，嫩白色雏菊和天蓝色鸢尾被纸绳系牢叶柄，躺在一小块干燥的地面上。一件几乎湿透了的外套为这束鲜花撑起了荫蔽，布鲁斯一眼就能认出那件土黄色的西装的所属人。

那是克拉克·肯特的外套。

布鲁斯匆忙跑向花房，突然的运动令他的肋下隐隐作痛，但他不在乎。他想知道克拉克为什么不打一声招呼就来到哥谭，又为什么只给自己留下一把无言的花束。

但花房也被无情地落上了门锁，比起一束留在门口的花，克拉克一定给自己留下了讯息——他怎么可能一言不发地离开？布鲁斯焦急地搜寻着进入花房的途径，正在他打算一脚踹碎阿福不那么喜欢的一株盆栽旁的玻璃是，他的背后传来了惊讶的呼唤：“布鲁斯，你在做什么？”

布鲁斯的动作僵住了，直到声音的主人把手掌搭在他的肩上，这名刚刚被法院宣布破产的前富豪才回过神来。他转过身，盯着浑身湿漉漉的克拉克·肯特，先是抿紧了双唇，继而皱起了眉头：“你湿透了，克拉克。”

克拉克似乎没有预料到这会是两人见面后讨论的第一个话题，他微微张大了眼睛——就跟他每一次感到诧异时会做的一样，然后他弯起嘴角，露出一个温和无害又软绵绵的笑容，说：“我只是来和你打个招呼。”

他当然不会只是路过韦恩庄园顺便打个招呼，毕竟星球日报大厦坐落在大都会而不是哥谭，这两座城市之间还隔着一片哥谭海。他坐两个小时的公交车，躲过同僚们的围追堵截，在倾盆大雨下保护那几朵并不罕见的雏菊和鸢尾花，只是因为他想见布鲁斯。他很担心布鲁斯遭受的一切。

布鲁斯盯着克拉克的目光让记者觉得自己被面前的男人看透了。在布鲁斯面前，似乎一切都无需开口细言，因为布鲁斯仿佛能够听懂克拉克每一次心跳背后的含义。克拉克不由自主地脸红了，他有些为难地垂下眼睫，继而轻轻叹了一口气。

“我很担心你，布鲁斯，”他说，“我看到了新闻。说实在的，我并不能帮你什么，但我就是控制不住。”他抿了抿嘴，“其实我刚打算离开，原本还担心送你的花会被淋坏，没想到恰巧碰上了你。”他把那束花递给布鲁斯，另一只手虚虚浮在花束的上空，替那些娇嫩的植物们遮挡雨水。雏菊和鸢尾花在风中微微颤动，那纯白的雏菊，布鲁斯想，如同克拉克白皙的皮肤和纯粹的笑容；而那明蓝的鸢尾，如同他深邃的眼眸和叫人怜惜的泪水。

克拉克因布鲁斯的毫无反应感到不解，他朝布鲁斯迈了一小步，像是要唤醒对方似的露出了一个羊羔一般羞怯又温顺的笑容。直到布鲁斯接过那束鲜花，他才稍稍舒了一口气：“布鲁斯，我希望你一切都好，也希望你能明白，并不是所有人的眼里都只有带着亿万富翁头衔的那个布鲁斯·韦恩。世界上有很多人爱着真正的你，而不是假象和皮囊。”

那么克拉克·肯特是怎么想的呢？布鲁斯吞了一口口水，并没有发问。克拉克朝边上移动了一小步，好让布鲁斯能够完全站在屋檐下——反正他已经被淋透了，而且克拉克也不介意这么一点儿雨水。但被雨水浸湿的感觉的确很糟糕，克拉克有点别扭地扯了扯黏在身上的衬衫，布料被水浸透之后变得透明且有粘性，再也无法遮掩那具完美无暇的躯体。

“我该走了，主编只给我批了六个小时的假，”克拉克捡起地上的外套，有些苦恼地拍打着沾染在下摆上的泥土，“以及，不要为任何事责备你自己，布鲁斯。”

但年轻的男人在克拉克离开之前抓住了他的手腕。“留下来，”他说，“不要走。”

克拉克困惑地睁大眼睛，摇头道：“但是——”

布鲁斯打断了他的解释，说：“我知道现在自己没法给星球日报里的任何人下命令了，但是，克拉克，我能让你留下来吗？”

克拉克缓慢地眨着眼，他的脸颊有点儿发烫，但他不确定布鲁斯表达的到底是不是他猜测的意思。布鲁斯被他这副吓坏了的模样逗笑了，他抬手抚上克拉克的后颈，好让对方垂下头，让自己的呼吸贴近那张柔软又明艳的嘴唇。

“你送我雏菊和蓝色鸢尾，难道你不知道这意味着什么吗？”布鲁斯轻笑着咬了一口克拉克的下唇，“让我吻你，克拉克。”

TBC.

蓝鸢尾的花语为暗中仰慕，雏菊的花语为天真、和平、希望、纯洁的美与深藏在心底的爱


	14. Chapter 14

布鲁斯从无梦的睡眠中醒来，发觉自己被明媚且温暖的阳光所包围。他很久没有睡过这么安稳的一觉了，而这深沉安稳的一夜全都拜克拉克所赐。布鲁斯还记得当自己亲吻他的嘴唇时，年长的男人会羞赧地垂下眼睫，然而他绝不会拒绝布鲁斯得寸进尺的吻；也正是克拉克的包容让布鲁斯愈发肆无忌惮。他抚摸着克拉克光洁白皙的脸颊，偶尔会因为挡住手指去路的黑框眼镜不满地嘟囔，但克拉克坚持要留着那副眼镜，而布鲁斯没法招架那双蓝眼睛里流露出的恳求。作为补偿，他把手掌探入克拉克湿漉漉黏哒哒的衬衫之下，对方由于他的抚摸下意识害羞地缩起身体，但很快就在布鲁斯的安抚和亲吻下毫无防备地舒展肌肉，像是一只全然托付信任的猫咪，晕乎乎地被布鲁斯高超的性爱技巧击倒。

这原本只是一个吻，但似乎在克拉克面前，布鲁斯总是有点容易丢弃原则。和克拉克一样，他也被性爱的快感裹挟。他几乎记不起自己是从什么地方翻出的安全套（感谢一向坚持有备无患的阿福），唯一教他无法忘怀的是当他顶到克拉克的最深处，记者发出的茫然又愉悦的呻吟。他觉得克拉克身上的一切都是那么可爱，柔软的嘴唇，高潮时泛着水红色的脸颊，还有澄蓝色的、偶尔会由于过度的快感而微微翻起的双眼。黑框眼镜被撞歪，或许连镜腿都已经失去了原有的合理角度，但克拉克仍然执拗地让那两片雾蒙蒙的玻璃挡着自己的双眼，这让布鲁斯有点儿不满，同时也被克拉克顽强的自我保护意识进一步软化。他带着怜惜亲吻被做到迷迷糊糊的记者，克拉克身上的温度让他流连忘返，布鲁斯在完事之后甚至不舍得抽出自己的性器，便在几轮性爱之后抱着克拉克睡着了。

倾注在他面孔上的阳光让他想起了克拉克，他动了动胳膊，很快便发觉这团乱糟糟的衣物里只睡着他一个人。有那么一瞬间，布鲁斯觉得昨晚的一切都只是自己的幻想，直到他看见了立在茶几上的笔记本。

猜你还没到起床时间，赶着上班，先走了，克拉克在那张便笺上写道，另，做了一点三明治。他显然还想再写点儿什么，但接在三明治后头的几个单词都被用力划去了，布鲁斯能够想象克拉克红着脸写下这段话的模样，他先是不自知地露出了一个笑容，随后又陷入了惆怅和恼火。他盯着那张字迹潦草的便笺，后知后觉地发现自己作为哥谭首屈一指的花花公子，有生之年头一回成了睡觉之后被毫不在乎地丢在一夜情现场的那个人。他拧起眉头，把一夜情这三个字从自己的大脑里移走，克拉克显然不是流连情场的类型，而布鲁斯这一回也不打算仅仅把两人的感情停留在如此片面的层次上。

但是——操他的——布鲁斯为着自己另一重身份的责任重重叹了口气，布鲁斯·韦恩可以扮演慌不择路的丧家之犬，但蝙蝠侠不能放弃担在肩头的任何责任。他像是剥去了自己身上仅剩的柔软一般推开了薄毯和皱巴巴的西装以及衬衫，继而后知后觉地发现克拉克在慌乱之中拿错了领带。

那可是专属于布鲁斯·韦恩的定制款。

布鲁斯的心情因为克拉克这一无心的小失误而变得愉悦，他随手抓起一件运动衫，在扣扣子的时候略微思忖了一下，最终选择解开最顶端的衣扣。在确认他和克拉克的关系之前，布鲁斯希望通过细微的暗示让阿尔弗雷德知晓自己的决定——虽然他无所不知的管家似乎早就对自己和克拉克的关系有所预感。

他把微型蓝牙塞进自己的耳孔里，按下了开关。

向往常一样，阿尔弗雷德的声音在电路的另一头响起。

“韦恩少爷，”阿福的语气里包含着藏不住的揶揄，“我猜想你度过了一个很愉快的夜晚。”

布鲁斯弯起嘴角，他感到自己多年来头一回因为纯粹的快乐，而不是过量的肾上腺素，带来了那些在脑袋里高声唱着歌剧的多巴胺。

“猜吧，阿尔弗雷德，”布鲁斯用一种故弄玄虚的腔调说道，随后熟练地走向蝙蝠洞，“蝙蝠侠不会对布鲁斯·韦恩的生活作出任何评论。”

*

克拉克在地铁上发觉自己错拿了属于布鲁斯的领带，然而眼下的时刻不允许他挤过人群飞回自己的公寓——又不是说大都会人盲目到看不见一名穿着棕色大衣的记者飞过大半个城市，而且，当然，克拉克没有穿超人的制服，不然他早就在布鲁斯面前露馅儿了。

记者在挤挤攘攘的地铁里放空了自己的大脑，早晨醒来后的尴尬局面不可避免地浮现在他的脑海里，他尽可能快速且无声地清理了自己，然后穿上了衣服，并且在确保自己没有被任何同行发现之后飞快地逃离了韦恩庄园。和布鲁斯·韦恩睡觉简直是克拉克此生做出的最不可理喻的事——比成为超人还要匪夷所思。他怎么会，克拉克觉得自己当时一定是疯了，稀里糊涂地就接受了布鲁斯·韦恩的吻，之后也忘记用氪星人的力量推开对方的拥抱，甚至在对方侵入自己身体的时候卸下了所有防备？

但克拉克无可奈何地承认，他就是没法拒绝布鲁斯，当年轻的富豪用那双棕蓝色的眼睛凝望着克拉克的时候，当他能够看清那黯色的棕和微光的蓝里充满了热情与爱恋的时候，藏在钢铁之躯下的，属于克拉克·肯特的那颗人类之心突然充满力量地跃动起来。

这是第一次，当有人把这一目光投注在自己身上时，对方想要望见的不是无所不能的超人，而是狼狈但真诚的克拉克。

他忍不住接受布鲁斯的拥抱，却始终不敢摘下掩饰身份的眼镜。即使克拉克不想承认，他的确在害怕布鲁斯知晓自己另一重身份之后选择忽视克拉克·肯特。毕竟在见到光辉伟岸的超人之后，又有谁还愿意把注意力分给微不足道的星球日报副主编呢？

克拉克轻轻叹了一口气，不由自主地把手搭在属于布鲁斯的那根领带上。他的手指在缝合线上触碰到了几个刺绣字母，然后他惊恐地发现那代表着“布鲁斯·韦恩”。克拉克心虚地把那一道缝合线叠进了折痕里，并且用力抚平自己的前襟，试图借此掩饰。但实际上光看他的衬衣和外套就能推测出他度过了一个多么不寻常的夜晚，已经有好几名路人好奇地打量着克拉克布满褶皱的衬衫，这让他非常心虚，同时后悔自己忘记将西装熨平。

在路人的目光快要彻底点燃克拉克的羞耻心的下一刻，地铁播音终于宣告他的通勤旅程走到了终点。克拉克差不多是以人类极限速度冲出地铁，钻进星球日报大厦的电梯，并且希冀自己平日里的低调气质能够帮助他安全抵达办公室。

“肯特，”就在克拉克迈入办公室的前一刻，克莉丝汀叫住了他，一针见血地指出，“你有点怪。”

克拉克瞬间动弹不得，求生欲让他在脑海里拼命编排借口，但不撒谎的天性令他张口结舌哑口无言。在他下定决心转过身之前，克莉丝汀已经绕到了他面前。娱乐版的主编用极具洞察力的目光将克拉克审视了一番，随即开口道：“你没换衬衫，外套也皱成一团，而且我从没见过你戴这条领带——天，这不是华伦天奴当季限量款吗，你受贿了？”她在克拉克反应过来之前摸了一把丝滑的布料，最后敏锐地把指尖停在绣着布鲁斯·韦恩名字的那一块区域。

“这是，”克莉丝汀用极度震惊的语气说，“布鲁斯·韦恩的名字。我想起来了，这是他的定制款。”克拉克试图隐瞒的事实已经不言而喻，克莉丝汀张大了化着浓妆的眼睛，“肯特，你跟布鲁斯·韦恩睡了。”

克拉克的脸登时涨红了，他慌乱无措地摆着手，但却因为舌头打结，说不出任何一句辩解的话语。

“妈的，见鬼，”克莉丝汀用更加确凿的语气重复了一遍，“你跟他睡了！”

“不是，我，呃，这是个意外，请你——哎呦！”

有人在克拉克的背后推了他一把，这打断了他的解释，同时也终止了他与克莉丝汀的对峙。克拉克这才听见天台上的骚动，他朝星球日报的标志性雕塑的方向望了一眼，发现一名星球日报的员工正站在天台边缘摇摇欲坠。

“我——我有事必须得走了，”克拉克从克莉丝汀的手里夺回了那条领带，他必须得去拯救那名自杀者，“我会解释这件事的，请你不要告诉任何人，求你。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 上本垒了！详细的NC-17小故事会写一个番外


	15. Chapter 15

11.14更新p15

这不是超人第一次面对自杀危机，也不会是最后一次。站在天台边缘的中年男人身着破旧的铁灰色西装，衣领和袖口都起了毛球，克拉克能够借此猜出他的人生并不如意，但他仍旧不愿意看到任何一条生命在自己面前消逝。

“别过来，超人，”男人在高层的狂风中摇摇欲坠，“你没法拯救每个人。”

超人有点儿哀伤地眨了眨眼，这使得他原本如希腊雕塑一般端庄的面孔变得更加柔和，流淌着奇异光芒的蓝眼睛和柔软的嘴唇令他看起来就像是从迷雾中脱胎的美与梦之神。男人因面前的景象而微微晃神，但他很快换上一副坚决的面孔。

“如果我想自杀，你没法每一次都阻止我。”男人看起来视死如归。

“是的，”超人轻轻叹了一口气，再次尝试着靠近对方，“所以我不是来阻止你的这一次自杀，而是希望你放弃这个念头。明天才是人生的新开始，这或许是老生常谈，但并不无道理。”

“你怎么会知道我的痛苦，超人，”男人鄙夷地看着卡尔，“你无坚不摧，无所不能，是光明和希望之子，而我只不过是凡人，是尘埃中的蝼蚁。我不需要神明居高临下的虚伪同情，如果可以，我会让你也体验坠落的痛苦。”

他朝地面啐了一口，呼吸逐渐变得浑浊。男人的肺就像是被踩下油门的破旧鼓风机，发出破碎又叫人牙酸的声响。在卡尔用x视线扫描对方的脏器之前，男人开口道：“我要死了，肺癌晚期，发现得太迟。我本可以在工位上死去，好让我的孩子拿到一笔抚恤金，但老板未雨绸缪地将我开除了。我雇不起律师，而我的儿女将会在下个月辍学，我害得他们失去了一切，可我无能为力。”

这可真是一个很悲伤的故事，即使在明日之城大都会，街头巷角也并不缺乏穷困潦倒和穷途末路。

“他们还没有失去一切，”卡尔柔声劝道，“你的孩子们还有一个愿意为他们付出一切的父亲。这才是他们的全部。”他尝试着靠近对方，但男子飞快从口袋中掏出一把枪，对准了自己的太阳穴。

“别过来，”男子粗声粗气地威胁，“否则我就开枪了。”

卡尔让自己的身形稳在半空中，微微点头，妥协道：“我不会再靠近，请放下枪。”他顿了顿，“我应该怎么称呼你，先生？”

对方警惕地盯着卡尔的一举一动，随后似乎终于有所放松。“霍顿，”他自暴自弃地说，“但这没所谓，我只是个将死之人。”

“容我对你的观点发表异议，”卡尔露出一个具有安抚性的温和笑容，“每个人都很重要，他们或多或少都会被别人需要或者挂念。”

“别讲大道理，超人。你为正义和真理奋斗，可我，”霍顿响亮地哽咽了一声，“我只是想活下去。”

卡尔如同晨风一般无声地落到了天台边缘，艳红色的披风柔顺地贴着他的肩颈，充满异星质感的布料在风中翻卷，像是一束盛放的玫瑰。

“正义并无公里，霍顿先生，对你的孩子而言，一位父亲就是他们人生中最好的正义，”他朝霍顿微微伸出手，“把枪递给我，先生。”

但霍顿却不为所动，他像是陷入了癫狂的幻想，泪水从他的眼眶里涌出来：“我只是想活着——我真的不想这么做。”男人望着卡尔纯净白皙的美好面庞，双手发颤。

他就要放弃了。卡尔想，于是他卸下了所有防备，走到霍顿先生的面前。

“不会有人强迫你自杀的，先生，我也会尽可能地帮助你，只要你需要，”卡尔略微担忧地看向霍顿在扳机上打滑的手指，“只要你——”

但霍顿开枪了。

并非朝向自己，而是正对着卡尔的胸膛。在疼痛伴随神经游走冲刷大脑的所有意识之前，卡尔被诧异带来的一片空白裹挟。他瞪大了眼睛，吃惊又疑惑地望着满脸泪水的霍顿，继而后知后觉地垂眸看向汩汩流血的胸口。血液从伤口里涌出来，但没能显现出太过惨烈的伤况，这多亏了卡尔的红色制服。

“对不起，真的非常对不起，”霍顿哭泣着，再次朝着超人举起了枪，“如果可以我绝不会......我想活着，而他向我承诺了新生。”

氪石辐射和枪击带来的剧烈痛楚让卡尔不由自主地蜷起身子，他双膝发软，在他能够调用全部意志使自己挺直脊梁之前，卡尔早已不堪重负地跪倒在地。辐射伴随着他的心跳，源源不断地泵进他的血液和骨骼，卡尔徒劳地捂着自己的伤口，然而此时他能够感受到的只剩下任人宰割的无力。

枪口再次对准了他，卡尔几乎能够感受到准星在自己的右眼周围游移，但维持呼吸就已经耗费了他所有的气力。

杰森。他想，布鲁斯。

他的胸口撕裂般疼痛，但心中的茫然和无措才是教他流泪的始作俑者。泪水让他的眼皮变得更加沉重，卡尔的眼前一阵阵发黑，这是死亡的声响吗？正如火药炸鸣般刺耳。

他跌落在地，但第二枚子弹并没有穿透他的眼睛。一具小小的身躯接住了殒落的神子。

*

克拉克猜想自己正在做梦，否则他怎会身处一个如此绵软浪漫又毫无边际的世界。他被生机勃勃的鲜花丛包围，超级视力失灵了，无穷的力量和反抗重力的力场也离他而去，此时他更像是克拉克·肯特，而非超人。

他漫无目的地在花田里游荡，直到一株枯死的山毛榉出现在他的视野尽头。树下站着一个熟悉的身影，那是布鲁斯·韦恩，他穿着衬衣和休闲裤，看起来格外年轻。在克拉克呼唤布鲁斯的名字之前，对方就像有所察觉似的突地回身，神情肃然地望着克拉克。

克拉克因此感到无端的犹豫，他发觉布鲁斯的手中正握着自己赠予的花束，雏菊与鸢尾花，但它们显然没有被照料得很好，枯萎和衰败让花瓣打蔫发黄，而布鲁斯对此毫不在意。

“不要靠近，”布鲁斯说，“你不能再靠近了。”

他的话让克拉克停住了脚步。——但是为什么？疑问堵在克拉克的喉咙口，但他的本能告诉他发问会引致糟糕的后果，而且梦中的他也并未被赋予发声的权利。他只能尽自己最大的努力，通过目光传达自己的困惑。

“没有为什么，就只是别再靠近了。”布鲁斯的语气听起来斩钉截铁。

可是怎么会呢，克拉克不无哀伤地想，如果布鲁斯决定不再见自己，这总得有个完整的理由。于是他身随心动，坚定地朝树下的布鲁斯走去。

布鲁斯没有后退，他就像是一尊伫立在树下的雕塑，只有灵魂能够锲而不舍地发出劝阻。

“你不会再想靠近的，克拉克，”他说，“停下脚步吧。你不该靠得这么近。”他似乎由于两人之间的距离缩短而畏惧，但仍旧选择用坚决且带刺的口吻刺痛克拉克。

“如果你再往前走，就会受伤的。”布鲁斯没法阻止克拉克的前进，于是他只能无奈地摇头叹息。

这会儿克拉克发觉自己能够开口说话了。他咽了口口水，问：“为什么？”

他的疑惑让布鲁斯露出一个过于甜腻的笑容，而克拉克只在布鲁西宝贝的脸上见过这么虚假的表情。眼下正站在克拉克面前的布鲁斯缓声说道：“因为我会伤害你。”他掀动嘴唇，棕蓝色的双眼突然变作荧绿色，那张属于布鲁斯·韦恩的脸脱落下来，取而代之的是一张用氪石雕就的无机质面孔。

克拉克被一阵窒息击中，他慌乱地想要逃离，却发现如今自己成了那座动弹不得的雕塑。他只能眼睁睁看着闪烁着妖异光芒的“布鲁斯”一步步走向自己，感受氪石辐射带来的心悸；而那张具有布鲁斯面容痕迹的石像脸上，灵活的眼球中正折射着不怀好意的光芒。

“别，”他匆忙闭上干涩的双眼，声音囫囵咕哝，“别用他的脸，求你。”

“我早跟你说过，克拉克，别靠近我，你会受伤的，”克拉克能够感觉氪石的光照在自己的脸上，“你就是不听。”在对方用绿莹莹的手指触碰克拉克的脸颊的同时，他跌倒在地。

就是这么一瞬间的空当儿，拦在克拉克面前的氪石塑像分崩离析，随之一同消失的还有波浪起伏的花海。湿冷的水汽兀地拍打着他的双颊，所有的光明和温暖全都离他而去。

这一定是一个叫人绝望的战场，又或者是某位了不起的英雄的坟茔。

克拉克迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，但水雾令他的视线一片朦胧，他只能听见不远处传来争吵声和殴打声，还有盔甲撞在钢筋水泥上的脆响。

怒吼在他耳畔回荡，超人只用了一秒钟就记起了这一独特声线的拥有者。蝙蝠侠。黑暗骑士。他就在附近，正在用凡人之躯对抗邪恶——又或者是其他更糟的状况，因为他的声音听起来更像是悲鸣。

克拉克如同幽灵一般漂浮在雾气弥漫的地下管道顶端，他看到一个高大壮硕的身躯——贝恩，如果他没记错的话——正把自己的重拳击向另一个黑影。落在肩膀上的拳头并没让那道黑影倒下，他差不多是在受伤的下一刻就再次隐遁到黑暗之中，但这对贝恩来说似乎是做无用功。

黑漆漆的披风在剧烈动作之下猛然掀起，吸满水的布料从克拉克的脸庞上掠过，然后他想起了这场战斗中另一方的身份。

“蝙蝠侠！”他大喊着，想要上前替对方挡下贝恩的又一次攻击，但罪犯的手从他的胸膛里穿过，继而准确地握住了黑暗骑士的胳膊，将他甩翻在地。

这是一个梦——这是梦吗？因为它看起来太过真实，太令人心痛了。

超人在蝙蝠侠又一次泄露踪迹时揪紧了心，他的心跳差不多快要窜进混沌的大脑。他想帮忙，钢铁之躯总能做些什么的，而不是悬浮在空中，像个真正的鬼魂一样作壁上观。贝恩落在蝙蝠侠身上的每一个拳头都让超人脑仁发疼，就好像那些折磨人的疼痛正随着空气和呼吸钻进卡尔自己的身体里。

停下来，他大喊，停下来！

他焦急地想要搀起跌落水中的蝙蝠侠，想要带他离开这个阴郁的英雄葬身之地，但他总是忘了——自己在梦里，又或者，他只是个偷窥的幽灵。

在贝恩最后一次捏住蝙蝠侠的肩膀，让虚弱的英雄把自己的弱点暴露在贝恩的膝盖之时，卡尔感到酸涩和热辣抢先一步袭击了他的眼眶。

别。他的眼泪迅速蒙住了原本就已经足够模糊的视线，而他只能靠着努力睁大双眼，以防止这些软弱的水渍流下。但他还是发现自己哭了，那些痛苦无奈和不甘夺眶而出，把他的整张脸都浸湿了。他带着哭腔朝贝恩大喊：别。

但回应他的是黑暗骑士撕心裂肺的痛吼。

那些泪水和呼喊榨干了克拉克的气力，他从半空中坠落，跌在一团棕黄色的过时大衣上。他抬起朦胧的泪眼，发觉布鲁斯又出现在他的身边。而这一回，他捧着那些雏菊和鸢尾，就像拥抱世上独一无二的珍宝。

“克拉克，”他把手放在克拉克的额前，但在触碰的下一个瞬间就移开了，“离开这里，别再回来，以及再见。”

然后他转身朝着晶莹剔透的玻璃花房走去。

就在这时，克拉克终于发现，自己被彻底浸没在无望的泪水里。

TBC.

*自杀事件参考动画 「正义联盟：毁灭」中的剧情

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没有办法更新很快，因为我差不多每天都在写作业做group以及被professor追赶读论文，但是会努力周更并写完的！


	16. Chapter 16

克拉克从昏迷中睁开双眼，悬挂在天花板上的亮光像是上帝指派到人间的第一缕阳光，将克拉克从混沌的黑暗中俘获，让他再次沐浴在光明之下。他不自觉地动了动上半身，由于鲜血而黏着在他的皮肤上的制服已经被统统剥下，胸前的伤口也几近愈合。  
几乎在他睁开眼的同时，杰森的面孔就窜到了他的视线里，那双跟克拉克如出一辙的蓝眼睛里充满了担忧和思虑。  
“Da，你觉得怎么样？”杰森的话语中带着浓重的鼻音，“伤口还疼吗？”  
克拉克花了一小段时间才把注意力集中到杰森的关切问句上，梦中的场景如同飓风一般席卷他的大脑，他仍感到疼痛——并不因为任何的外伤或者氪石辐射，只由于蝙蝠侠重伤的嘶吼和布鲁斯渐行渐远的背影。  
“蝙蝠侠，”在开口说话之后，克拉克才发觉自己的喉咙哑得不成样子，“我昏迷了多久？哥谭发生了什么吗？还有布鲁斯，他联系过我吗？”  
杰森皱着眉头思考克拉克的问题，最终挑选了其中最为容易的一个：“你昏迷了60个小时，还不包括在孤独堡垒的手术时间。”说着，他为克拉克递上了一杯水。  
“我——”  
“是你救了我，对吧，杰森，”克拉克垂下眼睫，握住了男孩细瘦的手指，“别用这么惊讶的眼神看着我，难道我会分辨不出自己儿子的怀抱吗？杰森，你是我的亲生儿子，身上流淌着我的一半血液。”  
杰森因克拉克的洞察和包容而微微张开了嘴，他有些无措地靠在自己父亲的胸前，软软的额发贴在克拉克白皙的皮肤上。“或许正是我的那一部分血脉让你抑制不住想要帮忙的欲望，我也总是这样，不是吗？”  
男孩依偎在克拉克的胸口，脸蛋上的湿意让克拉克想起杰森成为自己养子的头一段日子，男孩总是容易哭鼻子，却又因为倔强而总是把软弱藏在克拉克的怀抱里。但他发觉自己的男孩已经长高了许多——强壮到足以拯救他的父亲。  
“如果我说，我早就发现了自己的超能力，却没有告诉你，”杰森抬起头，盯着克拉克的脸，“你会生气吗？”说完，他自己却先一步破涕而笑。  
“我欠你一次人情，所以抵消了，”克拉克露出一个苍白且柔和的笑容，“不过别想避开我的问题，跟我说说哥谭的情况。”  
克拉克敢肯定这个要求让杰森身体僵硬了那么几秒钟，男孩抿着嘴，神情之严肃好比发表竞选宣言。他仔细地斟酌着措辞，好让克拉克别在听完消息之后以光速冲出大都会。  
“蝙蝠，呃，从你受伤的那天起，他就再也没有出现过，现在的哥谭市在贝恩的控制之下，而他宣称自己已经杀死了蝙蝠侠，”杰森小心翼翼地打量着克拉克的神色，“至于韦恩，他似乎在哥谭的暴动中失去了音讯，但是现在没人能从哥谭市获得准确的消息，所以......不过我想，他最多只是躲在自己的庄园里不敢出门，谁会在乎一个花花公子的命呢？我是说——”  
“他破产了，”克拉克的脸色惨白，“他无处可去，庄园也被查封了。他能去什么地方，布鲁斯只是个普通人。还有蝙蝠侠，我不想——但是我梦见了他，那太真实了，或许是我的超级听力或者超级视力觉察到了什么，我不确定，但我必须得去找他。”  
他掀开被子，从公寓里的那张单人床上起身，尝试着向往常一样摆脱重力。但他的身体虚弱得厉害，体内仅存的能量只足够他在空中漂浮，并无法支撑超人所需要的超音速飞行，更别提其余更具有攻击性的超能力。  
他需要更多阳光，克拉克想着，布鲁斯、蝙蝠侠——这个世界上有太多的人需要他的帮助。  
“等一等，Da，在你出发之前，我想你应该看一看这条消息。”杰森神情复杂地打开电视屏幕，上头蹦出了贝恩的身影，扬声器里传出他的声音。  
“这条消息是特意留给乐于助人的超人先生的，”贝恩轰隆隆地发表着宣言，“我猜想那点氪石小伎俩并不能打倒了不起的氪星人，但我还是希望我们的外星人先生对我的行事作风抱有一些敬意。我的意思是说，你没法从我的眼皮子底下溜进哥谭市捣鼓小动作，超人，你得相信我的侦查能力——又或者，对哥谭市民的生命怀抱一点儿怜悯。如果我发现任何超人现身哥谭市的踪迹，不论真假，我都会引爆某一个小炸弹，又或者是扫射几个心怀希望的市民，谁知道呢，这种小惩罚总是保留神秘感才有乐趣，否则你总是会想要跨越底线。”  
“总而言之，做好你的大都会守护神，离哥谭远一点。否则我不介意让你在地狱里和蝙蝠侠碰面。”  
贝恩的宣言被制作成录像，在哥谭电视台滚动播放。克拉克站在地板上，半侧身体享受着阳光的照射，神情却有些郁然。  
“我想，”他托着下巴沉思道，“我应该试一试低调点儿的方法。”

*

他有多久没能做梦了？就连布鲁斯自己都说不上来。至少那些充满血腥和尖叫、穿梭在逼仄且无尽头的漆黑巷弄里的魔魇称不上梦境，那些只算作布鲁斯对自己的无能的谴责。  
但是在这么一个比哥谭暗巷还要更为阴沉潮湿的地方，布鲁斯却获得了久违的明媚梦境。即使梦中漂浮着千篇一律的奶黄色雏菊花蕊和凋零的花瓣，即使背光而立的克拉克只是用哀切的眼神注视着自己，即使他尝试了所有的办法都无法再靠近自己人生里的第二道温暖——即使他因为克拉克含泪的双眼而心痛不已。  
幻想和梦境或许总能成为顿郁之人的强心剂。布鲁斯因后背剧烈的疼痛醒来，但心脏却强有力的砰砰跳动着。  
他失败了，却并非殒落。（He failed, but not fell.）  
“你伤得很严重，”一名浑身包裹着纱巾的老人冲着出神的布鲁斯开口道，“我给你找了个合适的铺位，如果你想在那儿躺上一辈子也无妨。”  
布鲁斯的眼神与黑暗浑然一体，但却锐利的教人没法忽视他的清醒。“我必须站起来，”他说，“我知道你有办法，你是个医生。”他扬了扬下巴，表示自己早已看见老人掖在角落的草药。  
“这很难，你的脊椎错位，绝大部分人都没法在收到这类创伤后重新站起来。”老人的态度有点儿犹豫。  
“我不是大多数人，而且我必须站起来，”布鲁斯聆听着广播中传出的贝恩的威胁，随后指向老旧电视机上跳动的画面，此时那上头正在直播阿卡姆法庭上的审判实况。  
“那是我的城市，我必须回去。”  
老人的治疗方法比布鲁斯想象得更为简单粗暴，他感到自己就像是一只陈旧的木偶，每一个简单的动作都让他的关节发出吱吱呀呀的哀嚎。如果不是系在腰腹上的布条为他提供了平衡支撑，布鲁斯或许在三分钟之内就会跪倒在地。  
他的喉咙在喘息声中咯咯作响，布条上的臭味涌进他的鼻腔里，而他的脊椎就像是两节断裂的竹棍。令人作呕的痛楚在他的大脑里放声尖叫，布鲁斯两眼发黑，但他除了几句本能的呼痛之外，只是盯着从高耸的洞口投入地下的那一小块阳光。  
如此明亮，如此温暖，如梦幻般轻盈，又教布鲁斯时时刻刻记起肩头的重担。  
哥谭或许昏暗阴冷，早已成为神弃之地，但那是他的城市。既然他已经冠上了黑暗的名头，那么他所爱的城市就应该值得迎接一个更加宁和的未来。  
第一天布鲁斯没有摄入任何食物，但那名老者为他端来了一些味道独特的药汤，几乎不容布鲁斯的反对就灌进了他的喉咙里。  
“这对你的伤势有好处，小伙子，我是个医生，我有处方权。”  
布鲁斯十分不认可地盯着那堆脏兮兮的草药，那些药汤让他的胃如同火灼，但对方严厉的目光让他无声地咽下了自己的质疑。  
老人独特的康复手段在第三天开始起作用，而布鲁斯终于从短暂的新闻插播中得知了超人受伤后失踪的消息。  
难怪那个爱管闲事的童子军没来插手哥谭的危机。布鲁斯盯着那枚闪着诡异绿光、最后没入超人胸口的子弹，暗自猜想，这大概也是刺客联盟的一点小手段——但贝恩有能力获得稀有的氪石吗？这可不是在黑市上能够买到的军火，想要拿到高纯度的氪石，除了金钱，还得有那么点社会地位。  
超人坠落的画面固然令布鲁斯皱眉，但他更担心的是克拉克。这一悲剧正发生在星球日报顶楼，而克拉克几乎是跟着超人的屁股四处查访。如果超人已经成为刺客联盟的目标，这就意味着克拉克也面临着危险。他可不是什么晒晒太阳就能复原的外星人。  
他得站起来，回到地面上。布鲁斯在第十天走向光滑的井口，昂头看向橙黄色的晨曦。黑暗骑士不属于光明，但那些他关心的——他爱的人值得世界上最美好最浪漫的事物。  
克拉克，他想着，握住了第一块凸起的岩壁。


	17. Chapter 17

克拉克几乎是孤注一掷地走向哥谭市，而更让杰森心碎的是他的父亲与自己告别时的神情。  
“我会把孤独堡垒的钥匙留给你，乔会告诉你关于氪星和氪星人的一切，”克拉克摸了摸杰森打蔫儿的脑袋，“不要哭，杰森，要知道我可是这个星球上最强大的生物——至少现在是。最重要的是，我没法任由一名了不起的英雄与邪恶孤军奋战。蝙蝠侠的确是独行者，但或许他值得一名并肩作战的朋友。”  
“但是你的伤，那些氪石碎片还残留在你的血管里，我不能让你一个人，Da。我长大了！”杰森抽噎着抗议。  
“这就是你应该留在大都会的原因，”克拉克把自己的孩子揽进怀里，亲了亲他的头顶，“替我照顾好这座城市和她的市民。”  
克拉克在横渡哥谭海时用超能力做了点弊，但他并未穿着超人的制服——由于贝恩的宣告，他不能冒任何危及哥谭民众生命安全的风险。他降落在石滩上的时候打了个趔趄，险些被脚下崎岖的石块绊倒。  
贝恩甚至在海岸线的边沿也设下了哨口，刺客联盟的成员拥有远超凡人的感知能力，正当克拉克苦恼该用什么手段混进哥谭市时，一个略带稚气的声音从他背后响起。  
“喂，大个子，你不要命了吗？！”  
克拉克手忙脚乱地转过头，眯起眼睛看向一个被铁丝网封锁的下水管道口，先是凝神静听确定巡逻哨为他留了足够的时间，随后才放轻脚步，凑到了那副早已散了架的铁丝网跟前。  
最先映入眼帘的是一双钢蓝色眼睛，瞳仁是坚毅的深灰色，克拉克不合时宜地想到了布鲁斯那双在阳光下泛着蓝色的虹膜，不由自主地眨了眨眼。但从下水道里探出脑袋的是一名黑发男孩，克拉克只困惑了一秒就想起了对方的身份。他是蝙蝠侠在交易大厅救下的人质之一，作为蝙蝠侠的拥趸，还险些命丧贝恩之手。  
“你还在发什么呆？”男孩的声音有点儿沙哑，他毫不客气地伸手揪住了克拉克的衣领，“等着让贝恩把你大卸八块吗？快点儿藏起来！”  
男孩把铁丝网推开了更大的一道缝隙，好让克拉克能够顺利钻进下水道。而克拉克的反应似乎印证了男孩对这名大个子“头脑迟钝”的猜想，直到克拉克笨拙地缩在下水道的一个拐角处，男孩才松了一口气。他警惕地打量着四周，最终无声地将铁丝网拉回原位。  
“你到底是不是哥谭人？”男孩怀疑地打量着眼前这名身着白色T恤和牛仔裤，还带着一副傻得出奇的黑框眼镜的男子，“你是怎么躲过那些怪人的巡逻的？”  
克拉克抿了抿嘴，有点儿自我掩饰意味地推了推眼镜，露出一个笑容：“或许是我运气好？你瞧，我还遇到了你这样的好心人。”  
男孩差不多在同一时间就把脑海里的七八种可疑猜想抛出了银河系，他翻了个白眼，冷哼一声：“好吧，看来你真的只是个傻大个。”  
“我是个记者，来自大都会，”克拉克毫不在意男孩的无礼，反而温和地介绍起了自己，“我是来哥谭取材的，不过看来这里比我想象得要更加危险，多谢你帮了我。你叫什么名字？或许以后有机会我可以正式谢谢你。”  
听完克拉克的自白，男孩的动作僵住了一瞬间，随后他转过头，难以置信地看向克拉克：“你到这儿来只是为了写新闻报道？——这比你的性命还重要吗？！老天，你大概是我见过最白痴最死脑筋的人了，你可能会死的！”  
“但是你帮了我，”克拉克又朝男孩弯了弯嘴角，“多谢你没让我丢掉性命。”  
男孩似乎被克拉克的好脾气闹得彻底无言以对，他只是故作成熟地瞪了克拉克一眼，继而小声嘟囔道：“用不着谢我。还有，我叫杰森·陶德，你可以叫我杰森。”  
“哇哦，”克拉克有些惊讶地睁大了眼睛，“我的孩子——养子，他和你有同样的名字。”  
“你竟然还有个儿子，”杰森讥讽地扯了扯嘴角，“很难想象你养育他的样子。”  
克拉克想起杰森从氪石子弹前救下自己的场景，难为情地抿嘴笑了笑，说：“他成长得比我想象的还要快。”  
杰森从鼻腔里嗤了一声，埋头自顾自朝排水体系的深处走去。  
克拉克向管道尽头望了一眼，承受氪石辐射且失去黄太阳光支撑的他很快在黑暗中失去了x视线，眼下他只能模糊地看见一些活动的人影，看不清目的地的切实状况。但他相信这名杰森不会把自己带入险境。  
“我会带你去幸存者的营地，”杰森·陶德似乎看出了克拉克的困惑，“你能在那儿找到吃的，和正常人沟通，而且不会被枪毙。”  
克拉克看出男孩的肩膀因关于死亡的那两个字而微微颤抖，他弓着身子走到杰森身边，轻轻拍了拍男孩的肩头。  
“一切都会好起来的，会有人来帮我们。”克拉克的掌心温暖干燥，似乎有一种奇妙的魔力，让杰森不由自主地安定了下来。  
“我相信蝙蝠侠，他——他曾经救了我一命，”杰森低头喃喃，神情犹疑，“但贝恩说他杀了蝙蝠。我觉得那是谎话，可蝙蝠侠确实没再出现了。”  
“蝙蝠侠不会抛弃哥谭市的，”克拉克握住男孩冰凉的手，“只是所有英雄在击败邪恶之前，都要经历惊心动魄的曲折，我会找到他，让蝙蝠侠重新回到哥谭。”  
杰森盯着克拉克好一会儿，道：“这才是你来到哥谭的理由......可你也只是肉体凡胎，记者先生，贝恩可不会被你的誓言和笔杆子打倒。”  
“我会努力的，”克拉克眨眨眼，“但是首先，你不能放弃希望。”  
男孩无声地点了点头，露出一个略带羞涩的笑容，继而指着前方人影往来的一片潮湿空地，说：“我们到了。”

*

克拉克花费了一番功夫才让陶德——他决定这么称呼来自哥谭市的杰森——安稳睡下。这名男孩约莫和他的杰森同岁，却比杰森承受了更多的黑暗。思及此处，克拉克不由得叹了口气，他借助超能力，悬浮着飘过一排排睡袋，最后从水泥崩离的地铁口找到了出路。  
哥谭的夜晚似乎总是比白天更加美丽且具有神秘感，但月光可无法赐予克拉克任何力量，他尽可能调用自己的超级听力搜寻所有与蝙蝠侠和布鲁斯·韦恩相关的信息，但这座城市好像头一回变得如此沉寂。  
“我不会放弃，而我肯定他也不会放弃，”一个声音兀地跳进克拉克的脑海里，“他宁可牺牲自己所有的名誉，为这座城市擎起最后的明灯。”  
克拉克猛地睁开眼，诧异地望向不远处一片昏暗的住宅区。为了避免引人注意，他以微不可察的高度脱离了重力，继而屏住呼吸，朝声音来源地而去。  
那是一个窄小的后院，两名身穿夹克的男子正压低声音窃窃争执着什么，最终年长的一方将一枚警徽和一把手枪递给了另一名年轻人，对方摇头拒绝，倒退了两步。  
他们会是蝙蝠侠的盟友吗？克拉克尝试着再靠近了几米，然而那名年轻人似乎有不逊色于蝙蝠侠的警觉，他飞速将枪口对准了克拉克的方向，嘶声喝道：“什么人？！”  
克拉克犹豫了几秒钟，最终还是决定现身坦白。他惊讶地发现那名年长者正是GCPD的戈登局长。  
“我是星球日报的记者，你们或许有印象——”  
“是你，”戈登打断了克拉克的自我介绍，“布鲁斯·韦恩的男朋友。”  
克拉克被狠狠呛了一口，他惊慌地试图摆手否认，但最后还是涨红着脸撇开了视线。  
“你来的不是时候，记者先生，”戈登有些自嘲地说，“现在的哥谭可找不到什么好看的新闻。”  
“我知道你们的状况，所以我只是想来帮忙。”克拉克撇着眉头，努力替自己辩解。  
“你能帮的忙可非常有限，”戈登叹了口气，“我知道布鲁斯——在他八岁的时候我就认识他了，所以我相信他不会和什么邪恶反派谈对象。但是，记者先生，你和韦恩都只是普通人，比起掺和我们的敢死队，你还不如打听打听韦恩的消息。”  
“那也是我的目的之一，”克拉克斩钉截铁地说，“但是，局长先生，相信我，你们会需要我的帮助。”  
戈登瞪着克拉克好一会儿，气得胡子都翘得老高。“很好，不错，”他说，“现在我又遇上了另一个犟脾气。”  
“但我觉得我们应该带上他。”在旁沉默良久的年轻男子终于开口，自克拉克现身开始，他就一直仔细地端详着这名陌生来客。  
戈登难以置信地说：“你说什么？”  
“我觉得这位记者先生会给我们提供很多帮助，”年轻人挑高了眉毛，此时克拉克发现他和陶德有着相近的钢蓝色眼睛，“至少我的直觉是这么告诉我的。”  
他向前迈了一步，示意友好地伸出了右手：“迪克·格雷森，我曾在哥谭日报上见过你的大名，记者先生，如果我没记错的话，克拉克·肯特——我能称呼你为克拉克吗？”


	18. Chapter 18

克拉克气喘吁吁地跟在两名警官后头，在哥谭曲折的巷弄中穿行。残留在他血液里的氪石碎片带来的后遗症仍时不时拽紧他的脑内神经，此时的克拉克至多只能算是一个身形高大的普通人，除了刀枪不入的钢铁之躯，属于氪星人的超能力早在氪石的影响下消失殆尽——或许哥谭过于阴沉潮湿的天气也要对此负一部分责任。  
他打量着伴随着行进而变得逐渐逼仄的墙面，继而看见了一扇挂在螺丝钉上摇摇欲坠的铁门。  
“我知道这地方，”克拉克盯着门框上的凹痕，仔细斟酌着开口道，“猫女时常在这间酒吧露面，而且看起来她还曾经在这儿遇见过蝙蝠侠。那是蝙蝠镖的痕迹。”  
“哇哦，对于一个普通人而言，你的观察能力真的很出色，”迪克·格雷森走到克拉克身旁，眼带笑意，端详着这位年长的男人，“而且你确实是蝙蝠侠的铁杆粉丝，对吧？我以为你们大都会人会更加喜欢超人，要知道他可比阴郁无礼的大蝙蝠有吸引力多啦！你还采访过超人，而且不止一次！他总是接受你的个人采访，你有他的ins账号吗，我想氪星人应该也会玩社交媒体之类的吧——私底下，我指的是。”  
即使面前的大男孩正在极力克制自己的情绪，但克拉克还是看出对方是超人的头号粉丝，倒不是说超人在大都会没有后援会什么的，只是一个在GCPD实习的警察——克拉克以为他们会更加崇拜哈维·登特或者吉姆·戈登。克拉克在迪克的热切注视下不好意思地扶了扶眼镜，解释道：“我是个调查记者，所以总会有些不自觉的职业病。”他轻轻咳嗽了一声，“至于超人先生，他很注重隐私，我想之所以愿意接受我的采访，只是因为他和大都会的深厚渊源而已。”但是，克拉克在心中无声地承认，超人的确拥有一个疏于打理的ins账号，里面充满了杰森五岁以前用嘴吃一切玩具和食物的照片。  
“真的吗？”迪克怀疑地挑高了眉毛，“嘿，你也是个高个子——你是不是跟超人身高差不多？”  
克拉克猛地被自己的鞋尖绊了一步，他狼狈地稳住重心，摇头道：“不，我想超人比我高一些。”他努力缩起后背，仿佛借此就能抵消迪克探究的目光。  
“是啊，”迪克若有所思地说，“不过你还是可能知道他的ins账号，我绝不能错过这个。”  
好在戈登局长适时打断了迪克的迷弟状态，他以一种难以理解的目光看向迪克，嘴里似乎嘟囔着“哥谭警察怎么能不支持蝙蝠侠”云云，继而推开了那扇破旧的铁门。  
“让我们祈祷猫女还没有放弃最后一间安全屋，她是眼下能让我们找到蝙蝠侠的唯一线索。”戈登叹了口气，率先迈进了灰扑扑的后厨。  
但克拉克却停住了动作，他微微偏过头，蓝眼睛在微弱的路灯下散发奇异的亮色，他就像一头正在查探周遭细微的猫咪，凝神屏息，在几秒钟之后指向他们所在地的正上方。  
“在楼上，”他的语气宁和又虚无，“不止一个人，还有人在——”  
话音未落，他们便听到了一声尖利的哭喊，几件重物砸在三人头顶的地板上，发出了沉闷的响声。有人试图拖动什么，不会是行李箱，或许是衣柜或者书桌，那声音太过敦实，而移动的速度过于缓慢却坚定。  
克拉克抢在戈登和迪克之前冲上了二楼，面对不可预知的危急情况，比起肉体凡胎，让刀枪不入的钢铁之躯来承受危险显然是更好的选择。然而克拉克并未在那间同样门楣破落的房间里看见任何的枪支或者冷兵器，那里头只有两个女孩，她们两相依偎，似乎并不介意破门而入的克拉克。红头发的那一位——发出凄惨尖叫的也是她，正把自己埋进同伴的怀抱里；而那名同样颤抖着安抚红发女孩的，显然正是大名鼎鼎的猫女，瑟琳娜·凯尔小姐。  
“一切都会好的，”猫女让自己的手指陷进另一名女孩的红发里，“帕米拉，冷静下来，一切都会好的。”  
但红发女孩——帕米拉——除了啜泣和尖叫没能发出其他任何声音，而瑟琳娜看起来也不像是能够分神搭理克拉克以及GCPD的两名警探。  
“猫女，呃，凯尔小姐，”克拉克尝试着走近，“我能帮上什么吗？”  
“滚出我的房子，就算得上是帮了我一个大忙，”瑟琳娜尽可能地把颤抖的帕米拉搂进自己的怀里，“这个城市除了猫女还有别的事情值得你们去操心，不是吗？或许明天贝恩就要带领刺客联盟推倒韦恩大厦了，又或者整个哥谭都会被来自韦恩军工的核弹夷为平地——整个城市都等着你们去拯救，你们为什么非得让我们不得安生？”  
猫女歇斯底里的怒吼让所有人的声带都凝滞了几秒钟，直到克拉克率先打破了僵局。  
“我们不是来找你麻烦的，瑟琳娜小姐，”克拉克试探着在两名女性的身侧蹲下，“我们只是需要你的帮助。”  
“看看我——看看我的朋友，到底是谁需要帮助？！”猫女怒视克拉克。  
克拉克吸了吸鼻子，他闻到了过量的神经毒素和荷尔蒙的气息，他努力令自己从过量激素带来的眩晕冲击中保持清醒，随后开口道：“或许我——或许超人的孤独堡垒能够帮她，你给她注射了一些阻断剂，对吗？”  
“是的，”瑟琳娜颤声回答，“这是我和贝恩的交易条件之一。如果我们想要过上普通人的生活，就得先让帕米拉恢复正常。但是注射血清之后，她——她就失控了。那些有关植物的超能力消失了，但她很痛苦。贝恩欺骗了我，这个世界上根本不存在消除植物毒素的血清......它会杀了帕米拉！”  
“正常的抗体不会对注射者的身体带来这么严重的负担。”克拉克尝试捕捉帕米拉失衡的心率和血压，他意识到女孩的体内正发生着一场战争。“即使阻断剂成功作用，她也会发疯的，”克拉克盯着瑟琳娜的婆娑泪眼，“她需要变回原本的样子。”  
“植物，她需要活的植物，”迪克飞速把两盆植株拖进房间里，“她是毒藤女，对吧？”  
瑟琳娜无声地点了点头，而克拉克似乎没明白迪克的严肃态度。  
“为什么一名调查记者会对基因改造和超人的孤独堡垒了若指掌？”迪克一边让瑟琳娜和毒藤女被各式各样的植物包围，一边目不转睛地凝视着克拉克的一举一动，“肯特先生，我想我们的确需要深入了解一下彼此。”

*

“贝恩用解毒血清作为交换筹码，并且为我们提供新身份，”让力竭昏迷的帕米拉躺平在沙发上之后，瑟琳娜重新恢复了平日里作为猫女独有的神态，“他只向我要求一件事——带来蝙蝠侠。”  
“但他不是那么容易信任别人，”克拉克不假思索地开口，随后他不得不在众人疑惑且探究的目光下尴尬地清了清喉咙，“我是说，蝙蝠侠一向很谨慎。”  
瑟琳娜狡黠地眨了眨眼：“而我恰好能够提供他最需要的东西。或许你会对这件事更感兴趣：为什么老蝙蝠这么容易被那串韦恩家的珍珠项链吸引。”  
克拉克皱起眉头，他思考了一会儿，道：“我不认为布鲁斯会是哥谭的穷凶首恶。”  
“得了吧，我可不是这个意思！”猫女瞪着克拉克看了一会儿，发现他确实没能捕捉自己的言外之意后，无奈地叹了口气，“无论如何，蝙蝠侠和布鲁斯·韦恩之间都存在着密不可分的关系。找到蝙蝠侠，就能得知韦恩的下落。”  
“我会带你们到我最后一次同他碰面的地点，但我不能保证他的生命安全。或许贝恩没有说谎，他的确打败了蝙蝠侠。”瑟琳娜有些悲哀地摇了摇头。  
“一位英雄不会这么轻易殒落，猫女小姐，”克拉克站起身来，他挺直了脊梁，就像脱去了那层凡人的外衣，这令他看起来格外挺拔、高大，“我们会找到他的。这是哥谭，蝙蝠侠的城市，她不会对自己的守护者袖手旁观的。”  
迪克眨了眨眼，三两步凑到了克拉克的身旁。  
“一个外乡人比哥谭人更加信任蝙蝠侠，”他说，“这可不是一件让GCPD脸上有光的事。”  
戈登严厉地看了这名实习巡警一眼，转而看向瑟琳娜：“我们自会判断情报的价值，现在最需要的是你为我们指出方向。”  
“在抵达目的地之前，我会一直陪着你们，”瑟琳娜皱着鼻尖，似乎犹豫了几秒钟，“感谢你们伸出援手，即使是在眼下的情形，以及面对着两名罪犯。”  
克拉克朝她露出一个轻柔又甜蜜的微笑，轻声道：“正如你对帕米拉小姐所说的，一切都会好起来的，瑟琳娜。”  
“我大概有点儿明白韦恩为什么这么喜欢你了，记者，”瑟琳娜挑高眉毛，露出一个美艳的笑容，“你确实挺招人喜欢的。”她捉着克拉克的领口，在他的脸颊上落下一个吻，“如果看腻了韦恩，欢迎来找我。”  
羞赧先于拒绝一步，爬上了克拉克的脸颊，那些红晕几乎是眨眼功夫就覆盖了他暴露在外的皮肤，就连耳朵尖都没放过。他磕磕巴巴地反复说着几个单词，一边点头（？）一边慌乱后退，像是一只被人踩了尾巴的兔子；如果不是还记挂着蝙蝠侠和布鲁斯的安慰，迪克打赌他早已经逃出了这件旧屋。  
“老天，韦恩说不定会因为你而买通蝙蝠侠暗杀我，”瑟琳娜翻了个白眼，“别紧张，男孩，接下来让我们开始真正的探险。”


	19. Chapter 19

12.13 p19

“这就是我和蝙蝠约定的地点。”  
猫女的鞋跟踏进水洼里，激起了细小的水沫。她转头看向跟在身后的三人，思忖几秒钟，最终还是决定坦白：“那时候我就站在门外，蝙蝠侠和贝恩就被关在铁栅栏背后。我——我没能看完全部，那太残忍了，即使是对我而言。”  
克拉克出神地望着被水雾和迷障笼罩的水牢，眼前的景象和他那场充满混沌和荒诞的梦境不谋而合，冰冷的水滴顺着铁锈的栏杆流下，落在克拉克的前额。他为此瑟缩了一下，继而发现更加紧缩的是他自己那颗砰砰跳动的心脏。  
“他被打败了，然后被带走了，”瑟琳娜甚至不忍心用名字称呼哥谭的守护者，像是借此为自己的同伴们鼓起，“但是我听见贝恩说‘别杀了他’，或许他——蝙蝠侠，他还活着，在某个地方。——或许这儿有个地下通道什么的。”  
迪克和戈登听闻瑟琳娜的猜想后开始搜寻各个角落，希望获得细微的线索。然而克拉克却不为所动，他伫立在原地，缓慢地眨着眼。那双蓝眼睛因此显得更加特异，那里面像是有光，又像是海水的一抔。  
穿越层层阻碍的阳光只在这片水雾缭绕的地下平台上扯开一小条缝隙，但那就足够了，克拉克伸出手——就像他能够捕捉那些跳跃在空气里的波与粒，随后他闭上了眼。  
曾经在他昏迷时裹挟克拉克神识的梦境卷土重来，那些尖锐的撞击声、充满血腥味的嘶吼声在他的大脑里轰鸣。那不仅仅是个梦，克拉克想，我也不仅仅是个旁观者。我能听见，能看见——我能记起属于蝙蝠侠的心跳声。那是他们在这场漫无目的的搜寻中所能找到的唯一的锚。  
克拉克捏紧了拳头，然而他忽视了掌心的刺痛，专心致志地翻找着零碎的记忆，像是在烈火中捕捉那根飘渺的蛛丝。  
砰砰，砰砰。  
各人各异的心跳声在他的耳畔此起彼伏，他尽可能地延展自己的超级听力，穿透钢筋水泥，突破火药枪弹，最后走向修理整洁的藩篱，捕捉到那瞬间的、几不可查到有力心跳。  
克拉克重重地舒了一口气，在氪石辐射的影响下超阈值使用能力令他有些手脚发软，但他晃了晃脑袋，好让自己清醒过来。  
他吸了一口湿漉漉的空气，在心中告诫自己：眼前的一切只不过是梦境的残骸，真正的现实就在千米之外。  
“我想我知道蝙蝠侠在什么地方，”他尽量抬高了声音，“如果你们信任我的话，我可以带路。”  
其余三人被他的话语吸引，停下了手中的动作。戈登怀疑地看着克拉克：“你凭什么——”  
但克拉克破天荒地打断了警察局长的话。他恳切地看向同伴们，顾不上掩饰自己泛红的眼眶：“只是相信我，就这一次，”  
有人叹了一口气。迪克头一个妥协了。  
“就只是去看看，没什么损失，局长，”年轻的男人撇了撇嘴，“反正我们在这儿也找不到有效的线索。我认为肯特先生不会是间谍或背叛者。”  
克拉克朝迪克透去了一个感激的目光，然而戈登局长的犹豫还是令他不安。克拉克决定如果他们不认同自己的想法，他就独自行动。无论如何，他必须找到哥谭的守护者。  
“好吧，我相信你，”在漫长的沉默之后，戈登终于点了点头，“有时候我们总得相信直觉之类的玩意儿。那么，你认为蝙蝠侠在什么地方？”  
克拉克抬起胳膊，随后其余三人都露出了古怪的神情。  
“那是韦恩庄园的方向，”戈登诧异地说，“你确定你的直觉没有出错？”

*

不止一个哥谭人猜测过布鲁斯·韦恩和蝙蝠侠之间的关系，但从未有人将他们直接联系在一起——至少也得让卢修斯·福克斯承担中间人之类的。戈登局长投注在克拉克背后的质疑眼神让他头皮发麻，但他还是坚定地走向了韦恩宅的大门。那上头的封条和铁链都已经被撤下，就像有人已经无声宣判了贝恩的暴政和布鲁斯的清白。  
但克拉克盯着紧闭的大门，在最后关头心生犹疑。这是布鲁斯的家，或许也是那名老管家此时此刻的栖身之处，这会把原本就处在风暴中心的韦恩再次推向风口浪尖，而克拉克不能确定这是否是一个正确的决定。  
“为什么不进去？”嘶哑的声音在二层阳台上响起。  
在瑟琳娜的惊呼声中，一个黑影从天而降，稳稳落在克拉克身侧的石兽上。克拉克在听到那句话的刹那就确认了对方的身份，但当蝙蝠侠就那么如同鬼魅一般出现在他面前，盔甲、披风和武器全都和过去如出一辙——就像他从未经历过那场惨烈的战斗，克拉克还是被下了一大跳。  
他张了张嘴，却没能发出声音，老半天才从喉咙里挤出结结巴巴的一个称呼：“——蝙蝠侠？！”克拉克试图伸手触碰黑暗骑士的肩膀，却被对方不悦地闪开了。于是记者只能讪讪收回手，眨着明亮的蓝眼睛，努力展示友好的一面。  
“你的伤势怎么样了？我是说，呃，瑟琳娜——猫女小姐透露了你的遭遇，所以我想——”  
但是蝙蝠侠无情地打断了克拉克关切的言语。他皱起眉头——即使是透过那张冷冰冰的面甲，黑暗骑士的糟糕心情也可见一斑。“你并不是为我离开大都市，冒险潜入哥谭的，”他眯起眼睛，“你在担心韦恩那个草包。我差点忘了，你是他的男朋友。”  
哇哦，原来蝙蝠侠也是豪门八卦爱好者？迪克在后头震惊地张大了嘴，正欲说些什么，然而瑟琳娜猛地踩了他一脚，这名无辜的年轻警员无声地痛呼起来。  
“我不是——呃，我们只是朋友，其实还没有——噢，算了。”克拉克红着脸试图辩解什么，最终由于一些语言无法表达的缘故，放弃似的垂下了肩膀。他摸了摸鼻尖，难为情地转过脸，有点儿恼火地扫了一眼莫名八卦的蝙蝠侠。但对方却似乎露出了一点儿微妙的愉悦，或许是被克拉克滑稽的羞赧逗乐了。  
“我听说你一直在打探我的下落，是为了让我帮你找到韦恩吗？和哥谭市比起来，他可算不上什么。”缓和放松的氛围如同昙花一现，在蝙蝠侠再次开口之后就荡然无存。他盯着克拉克，就像是在无言地讥讽一个被感情冲昏头脑的傻瓜。  
“这是理由之一，因为布鲁斯是我很重要的人，”克拉克仍然双颊泛红，天知道他调用了多大的勇气才坦诚这句话，“但是我也想帮助你，蝙蝠侠。或许你会反驳我，但是我的确有助你一臂之力的能力。”  
黑暗骑士沉默地看着面容苍白的记者，像是在心里衡量这番话的可信度。只一眨眼的功夫，他转身跃下守门石兽，硬邦邦地抛下一句话：“你应该离哥谭人远一点，不论是我，还是那个草包。”  
“我不会接受你的建议。”  
克拉克坚定的声音让蝙蝠侠止住了脚步，他转过头，有些意外地看向这名来自大都会的记者先生。  
“就像人们对你有偏见一样，你对布鲁斯也有着不可消磨的偏见，”克拉克笑着说，“但在我眼里，你和他都拥有这个世界上最璀璨最坚韧的灵魂。”  
他朝着默不作声的哥谭守护者露出一个明媚的笑容，三两步走到对方面前，那双澄澈的蓝眼睛里闪着期冀的光。  
“让我为你做一些力所能及的事吧，蝙蝠侠，并不是所有的英雄都需要孤军奋战。”

老爷：我好爽啊，我用尽全身意志力才没有笑出声。


	20. Chapter 20

“这就是你的计划？”迪克难以置信地望着横亘在跨海大桥拱柱上熊熊燃烧的蝙蝠标志，“你打算就这么和贝恩硬碰硬？”

“年轻人，这是我的城市，我的市民，所以我稍微你比更了解他们，”蝙蝠侠站在韦恩大厦楼顶，“现在他们需要的不是无名英雄，而是方向和旗帜。我会为之拼上性命，因为总得有人冲锋在前。”

“我会陪你一起去的。”克拉克紧接着说了一句，看起来就像是对自己在这场战斗中能够起到的作用充满信心。  
蝙蝠侠斜睨了他一眼，撇下嘴角：“你应该去找韦恩。”

“你的安全和他一样重要，”克拉克惴惴不安地又添了一句，“请不要让我离开，我是真的很想帮你一把。”

“你以为自己是什么科幻电影里的钦定主角吗？你从没接受过格斗训练，甚至连最基本的躲避都不懂，除了挨上一枪然后被送进急救室之外，你能帮上什么忙？”

“我——”克拉克很想声明自己只要学会挡子弹就足够了，但眼下并不是宣告这条大新闻的好时机。

“况且，”蝙蝠侠冷笑了一声，“你的男友，韦恩，会为了你的那句‘一样重要’而吃醋的。”

克拉克的脸瞬间涨红，张大眼睛却不知说什么好；而迪克和瑟琳娜则因为蝙蝠侠的阴阳怪气瞬间丧失表情管理控制，两名年轻人欲盖弥彰地捂着脸偷笑，实际上却时刻用余光关注蝙蝠侠和克拉克的互动。

“他——他不会的，我相信他和我有同样的意见。”克拉克努力掩饰赧然，看向蝙蝠侠，目光坚定又恳切。  
“是吗？那你可得找个机会跟他好好确认这一点。”蝙蝠侠意味深长地说。

方才的一切就像是蝙蝠侠的即兴面试，而克拉克的态度为他赢得了对方的默许。蝙蝠侠从屋顶一跃而下，准确地落在伺机而动的蝙蝠飞机上。但他显然没为这架喷射机准备第二个座位，于是他朝克拉克扬了扬下巴，说：“你可以坐我的蝙蝠车，不需要人工操作，我的Bat-AI会带你前往目的地。”

这大概已经是蝙蝠侠能够为一名热心肠的外乡人提供的最大程度的许可了，克拉克因此扬起了一个明媚的笑容，蓝眼睛里闪动着感激且愉快的光；他没等蝙蝠侠对自己的热情回以冷嘲热讽，就飞快地跑向了电梯，然而坐在蝙蝠飞机里的黑暗骑士只是不自在地撇开脸，努力绷紧自己的嘴角。

“哇哦，蝙蝠车，”他听见那名年轻人，迪克，无不艳羡地小声感慨，“我甚至还没见过它的全貌呢。”

“如果你想成为城市英雄，”迪克听见蝙蝠侠在离开前对自己说，“那你至少得有一样保证自己快速移动的交通工具。”

于是迪克的目光落到了一旁遭人闲置的摩托车上。

*

蝙蝠侠的回归显然在贝恩的意料之中，但另外几名生面孔的出现却教他意外。他从高台上跳下来，遥遥指着从蝙蝠车里探出头来的克拉克，高声嘲讽了一番。

“大都会人，难道超人还不足以让你们操心吗？”他举起冲锋枪，瞄准了克拉克的眉心，“还是说那个被氪石子弹射穿胸口的外星人不敢再出现在公众面前维护正义，彻底抛弃了属于光明之子的名头？”

蝙蝠侠朝贝恩射出一枚电磁子弹，纽扣大小的颗粒钻进枪管里，在贝恩上膛之前让冲锋枪炸了膛。黑暗骑士若有所思地看了克拉克一眼——原来这就是超人消失的原因，或许克拉克正是受到受伤的超人的委托，才以身犯险，被迫卷入哥谭市的阴谋冒险中。而布鲁斯·韦恩则是一个彻头彻尾的借口，但这却能骗过大多数好事之徒。

然而，正闪身躲过一名小喽啰的攻击的蝙蝠侠想，不论是属于蝙蝠侠的那一部分自我，还是属于布鲁斯·韦恩的那一部分自我都不愿意让一名无辜的、来自大都会的——他爱着的人面临星点的危险。

“这是你和我之间的事，与别人无关，”蝙蝠侠突破了刺客联盟的包围圈，将一枚蝙蝠镖丢向贝恩的面门，“哥谭事，哥谭了。”

“可这位记者先生看起来可不是这么想的。”

克拉克适时地在两声闷响之后发出痛呼，原本就已经足够苍白的脸色变得愈发惨白，仿佛下一秒就会因痛觉过度而昏厥。但他还是在笨拙且坚持地躲避着刺客联盟的攻击。

蝙蝠侠陡然沉下脸色，他皱紧眉头，护目镜折射出骇人的白光——就好像他原本的神态还不够黑暗似的。

“停手，”他嘶哑声音警告，“否则我会把你一点一点撕碎。”

“噢，布鲁斯，可怜的布鲁斯，”贝恩以不符合他身形的灵巧姿势躲开了蝙蝠侠的背摔，“如果你的甜心记者发现你就是冷血无情无所不用其极的蝙蝠侠，他会怎么想？一个整日与罪犯为伍，在黑暗边缘摇摇欲坠的杀人犯——虽然你并没有杀害哈维·登特，但大家都这么说，不是吗？”

“这，不关，你的，事。”

蝙蝠侠每说一个单词的同时，就会挥出一拳，其中的力道就增加几分。他的目光看起来就像要把贝恩切成碎末，但对方总是用强有力的肌肉抵挡他的进攻。

“你得学会屈服，布鲁斯，”贝恩一拳击中蝙蝠侠的面甲，“一旦你学会堕落和放弃，就能体会真正的黑暗。——那才是真正的黑暗骑士，蝙蝠侠。”

“我得送你一句话，贝恩，”蝙蝠侠把填充麻醉药剂的蝙蝠镖刺进贝恩的脖颈，“学会谦虚，以及拒绝好为人师。”

但是贝恩并未倒下，他只是倒退了两步，用一种胜利者的姿态看着神情冷硬的蝙蝠侠。

“你输了，韦恩，”他冷笑着按下按钮，“敬伟大的蝙蝠侠！”

“蝙蝠侠！！”在黑暗骑士对远处炸裂的枪声作出反应之前，他就被一个温暖的怀抱包裹着了。他很熟悉这一气息——带着人体的温热、洁净，以及一点奇特且独有的小麦烘焙后的香气，他记得这一心跳声，记得肌肤的触感，记得对方急促的呼吸声。这是克拉克。

子弹在蝙蝠侠的意识回笼之前就落在了克拉克的皮肤上，那么多、那么坚硬滚烫的子弹头，可克拉克丝毫不曾松懈他的手臂。他弓着身体，紧闭双眼，就像在承受无穷大的痛苦——当然是痛苦，布鲁斯感到自己的血液狂涌着冲向自己的头顶，犯罪巷的黑暗再一次如幕布一般缠绕在他的脖颈上，他的视线被血雾笼罩，而过去所有的伤痛都变成了血腥味，死死顶着他的喉咙口。

这不应该——蝙蝠侠怎么值得克拉克·肯特付出自己的生命？！

黑暗骑士头一回发现一个怀抱是如此的难以挣脱，直到全部的弹壳都散落在地面上，他才拨开克拉克的手臂，捧着他毫无血色，双目紧闭的面孔，颤声呼唤：“克拉克......不，克拉克！”

“我没事，真的，”被蝙蝠侠搂在怀中的男人艰难地睁开眼，“你用不着担心。”

“你怎么可能没事！”蝙蝠侠狂怒地嘶吼着，强迫男人在自己的怀里转过身来，好让他亲眼确认克拉克背后的伤口。  
“我从不说谎，”克拉克微弱地笑了笑，“你可以亲手摸一摸。”

蝙蝠侠将信将疑地把手掌探向克拉克的后背，指尖所触碰到的肌肤与他作为布鲁斯·韦恩时抚摸过的一般无二，光滑且细腻，除了失去廉价布料的遮挡以外，没有任何伤口。在哥谭守护者的眼神从震惊转向质疑之后，克拉克抢先开口道：“我会解释，只是现在并不是最好的时候。”

出乎克拉克意料的是，蝙蝠侠真的因为他不太靠谱的推说而停下了进一步的追问，转而问道：“你还能站起来吗？”

克拉克点了点头：“我只是......有点累了。不过我很擅长做这种事，保护别人的安全之类的。”说着，他接下了贝恩的一次拳击。

“哇哦，看起来我错过了什么？”迪克适时地从摩托车上跃下，手中握着印有GCPD标志的警棍，“我现在来痛揍恶棍还来得及吗？”

“当然，”瑟琳娜蹲在蝙蝠车顶，“说实话，我现在特想让他字面意义的变成植物人。”

在麻醉剂的影响下，贝恩接受过药剂加强的反应能力亦有所下降。一枚蝙蝠镖划破了插在他后脑的管道，他为此发出浑沌的吼叫声。

“正是时候，”蝙蝠侠一马当先，伸手拽住那根破损的药剂管，“再让我为你上一课，贝恩，管好自己的嘴，能让你保住自己该死的屁股。”

失去药物支持的贝恩在迪克的电棍殴打下很快不省人事，因此蝙蝠侠——更准确地来说，愤怒的蝙蝠侠，便有机会把目标转向了不安的克拉克。

“别跟我说你也是个什么刀枪不入的外星人。”他没好气地扫了一眼克拉克完全无法发挥蔽体作用的衬衫和外套，脸色更臭了。

“呃，实际上——”克拉克摇晃着身体，就跟他平常顾左右而言他时一个样，但他最终还是决定坦白——毕竟事已至此，没什么好隐瞒了，不是吗？他停顿了好一会儿，坦白道：“其实我就是超人。”

蝙蝠侠瞪着克拉克看了几秒钟——就算他带着黑漆漆的面甲，克拉克也能肯定地说对方正在用蝙蝠特有的怒火眼神扫描自己。

“如果你不相信的话，我可以——”

“我相信，”蝙蝠侠冷冷地说，“这是最合理的解释。难怪，记者，难怪你说你可以帮到我。”

这句话让克拉克再次露出那种摇摆不定的神情，他咬了咬下唇，恳求道：“所以，能请你帮我保守这个秘密吗？”

“为什么？”蝙蝠侠反问道，“我打赌布鲁斯·韦恩会很乐意听到这个消息的。”

“他正是我最不希望透露身份的人，”克拉克没有察觉因此脸色突变的蝙蝠侠，只是自顾自地解释，“他是——这么些年来第一个看见克拉克·肯特的人。我不希望他......我想你应该能够明白我的意思，对吗，蝙蝠侠？”

当然，蝙蝠侠在心里说，不能更同意你的说法了。

但他仍旧装出一副漠不关心的模样，扯下自己的披风，丢到克拉克的身上。

“披上它，否则所有人都会发现你是刀枪不入的钢铁之躯，”他尽可能冷酷地说，“以及，我们待会儿再来谈谈关于身份的问题。”

TBC.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Christmas Eve & Merry X-mas to you all ! Thanks for your reading and kudos and comments!

迪克不满地皱着鼻子，一边用脚尖把散落在地面上的，属于刺客联盟的武器们踢到角落，一边试图和瑟琳娜一块儿在这堆废铁中沙里淘金。  
“何等落伍的组织，”他感叹道，“冷兵器，又一件冷兵器——统统都是，加入刺客联盟的第一步是不是注销自己的油管账号？”  
瑟琳娜嫌弃地捡起那把属于贝恩的过于沉重的机枪：“或许他们只是把社交账号统一上交给贝恩。”说完，两名年轻人疯狂大笑起来。  
完全没能同步迪克和瑟琳娜的笑点，同时也没能理解克拉克——或许现在应该叫他超人，对自己提出的小小请求的蝙蝠侠，用锐利得堪比氪石矛的眼神紧盯着面前人。  
“什么？”他反问道。  
克拉克当然清楚蝙蝠侠并没有错过自己所说问题的重点，因为此时笼罩在黑暗骑士裸露的下半张脸上的情绪，毫无疑问，正是质疑。  
“我可能要离开一段时间，”克拉克叹气，“就一小会儿。”  
“只有你一个人？”蝙蝠侠眯起眼睛。  
克拉克点了点头。杰森·陶德或许愿意见到活生生的蝙蝠侠，但那些共他一起生活的地下居民们大概并不乐见其成。而克拉克想做的只是让陶德，那个和杰森有着同样名字的男孩拥有稍微明亮一点儿的生活，就当是他曾经对超人施以援手的回报。  
正当克拉克思忖着应该把陶德带回大都会合法领养，还是帮他在哥谭找到容身之地时，蝙蝠侠面带不悦地开口道：“‘不是所有英雄都需要孤军奋战’——我记得半个小时前刚刚有人对我说过这句话，现在我们伟大的超人就决定一个人逞英雄了？”他的语气尖酸刻薄，恨不得戳着超人的胸口指出他作为外星人的双重标准。  
“那一点儿都不危险，”克拉克的脸颊因恼怒而发红，他抬起眉毛，高声强调，“况且我不会受伤，刺客联盟也已经瓦解，我只是认为——”  
“你不会轻易受伤，”蝙蝠侠不耐烦地打断了他的话，像是要驱赶什么似的摆了摆手，“超人先生，这里是哥谭，任何武器都可能出现——包括氪石。”他扫了一眼忿忿不服的克拉克，接着说道，“从贝恩先前的言词当中不难发现，你的遇袭是他一手安排的，目的正是为了避免超人插手哥谭市将要发生的一切，不过他可实在是低估了你多管闲事的程度——你就是不担心自己的安全，对吧？”  
克拉克耷拉着眉毛，不满地嘟囔了两声，最终因为缺乏有效论据，只得悻悻垂头。“比起总是用普通人的身体挑战极限的蝙蝠侠，我可算不上自顾不暇的那一个。”他不自觉地鼓起脸颊，愤愤不平地反驳道。  
黑暗骑士朝克拉克投去了一个无愧于他的名号的眼神，环胸而立：“我不会对你的天真做出什么评价，但是我假设你知道，足以打造子弹的高纯度氪石可不是海边随处可见的贝壳，除了金钱，你还得有足够的社会背景才能获取购买途径，以及悄无声息地将它们打造成军火。”  
衣衫破烂，神情狼狈的超人盯着蝙蝠侠看了一会儿，星辰之子此时看起来丝毫没有人间之神的矜贵模样，他的脸上只有困惑和倦意。“所以，”克拉克眨了眨眼睛，状若了然地说，“你要跟我一起来吗？”  
蝙蝠侠冷哼了一声：“你总算做出了一项正确的选择。”  
但他在说出这句话的时候，可没想到自己会被超人以“你会吓到孩子”为由拦在下水道外。哥谭难道还有人不知道蝙蝠侠就是恐惧的化身吗？黑暗骑士瞪着那张稀烂的铁丝网，更何况，住在这种地方的孩子心灵能有多脆弱？！  
正当隐藏在蝙蝠侠外壳里的布鲁斯据此产生哲学思考时，一个瘦小的、包裹在一团漆黑之中的身影冲向了他的大腿，随后又被坚硬的凯夫拉盔甲弹开。  
“蝙蝠侠！”男孩大喊道，“我就知道你会回来！你把那些杂碎都揍翻了！”  
黑暗骑士无语地看向黑发蓝眼的男孩——他猜这就是克拉克口中那名会被他吓到的小宝贝——觉得此役之后有必要整顿一下哥谭的街头文化。但在克拉克从下水道口里爬出来之后，属于布鲁斯的那部分缤纷想法就被阴沉沉的恼火击破了。或许是外星人的体质所致，两鬓斑白的克拉克仍然拥有光滑白皙的皮肤，而当他几乎光裸的上半身从黑不见底的洞穴中显现，那种奇异且柔和的光泽就愈发动人。沾染在克拉克腰部的几个泥点吸引了蝙蝠侠的目光，他头一回觉得这些污渍如此令人不堪忍受。  
他抬高眉毛，好像生怕自己的恼火传达得不够到位似的，死死盯着站在男孩身边、从头到尾都笼罩在朦胧圣光中的半裸体超人。眼前的一切让布鲁斯由衷怀疑自己可能不慎中了迷魂毒气。  
“你把我的披风给了他，”蝙蝠侠指着身披蝙蝠披风的男孩，“现在你差不多算是裸体。”  
但克拉克好像没有读出他语气中的不满，他摸了摸陶德的脑袋，说：“他穿得太单薄，不好好保暖恐怕会着凉的。”  
蝙蝠侠扯了扯嘴角：“所以，你并不介意向全世界宣布你的双重身份咯？现在任何一个有点理智的人都会发现你毫发无损！”  
好在那个男孩比克拉克敏锐得多，他几乎在和蝙蝠侠对视的瞬间就觉察出对方的怒火的真正来源。杰森·陶德撇了撇嘴，把身上的披风递给克拉克：“我讨厌黑披风，如果可以，我会有机会穿毛衣吗？就像你曾经说过的、给你的儿子织的那种。”  
克拉克带着警告意味瞪了蝙蝠侠一眼，继而怜爱地抱住男孩：“当然可以。”  
蝙蝠侠在他们肌肤相亲的下一秒就捉住了陶德的衣领，将他提到自己身后。  
“蝙蝠车已经启动了，”他说，“事不宜迟，赶紧离开这里。”

*

“你觉得把杰森交给迪克是个正确的决定吗？”穿着套头毛衣，蜷缩在蝙蝠车里的克拉克不安地问道。  
“我认为迪克会把问题处理妥当的。”蝙蝠侠皱了皱鼻子，像是要躲避克拉克的毛衣上冒出的毛茸茸的卷绒。  
他刚刚是在把陶德形容成“问题”吗？克拉克不悦地撅起嘴唇，但还是往边上靠了靠：“对不起，我没想到你对羊毛过敏。”  
蝙蝠侠翻了个不易觉察的白眼，用力踩下油门。  
“我并不会过敏，”他说，“还有，你看起来就像快被蝙蝠车甩出去了。”  
好吧，克拉克一边朝黑暗骑士的方向挪动，一边自我安慰地想着，或许他应该习惯黑暗骑士特有的蝙蝠式关心。  
“所以，”克拉克沉吟道，“你对袭击我的氪石子弹的来源调查得怎么样了？”他的手指不由自主地附上未能完全痊愈的伤口，超人绝不会畏惧死亡，他只是对自己在阵痛的梦境中所经历的一切心有余悸。然而现在蝙蝠侠就坐在他身边，曾经挫败，但再次崛起。而且克拉克相信自己会找到布鲁斯的，只要他的超能力有所好转，氪星人的超级听力就会允许他捕捉世界上的所有声音。  
“看来你比我想象得要敏锐一些，拿着，Bat-AI很快就能提供结果，”蝙蝠侠将立在手边的一块平板递给克拉克，继而用眼角余光打量克拉克的神情，“你在想什么？韦恩？”他撇了撇嘴，黑暗骑士从来不掩饰自己对哥谭阔少的轻蔑。  
“是的，”克拉克毫不畏惧地看向蝙蝠侠，“而且我会和布鲁斯一起改变你对他的看法。”他停顿了一下，继续说道，“说实话，我觉得你们两个有点儿像，总是沉浸在自己为自己设立的刻板印象里。”  
蝙蝠侠的脸色立刻变得僵硬。  
“别拿我和韦恩做比较。”他说。  
克拉克轻轻叹了口气，注视着屏幕里不断跳动的字节，有点儿后悔说出自己的心里话。这害得他再次和蝙蝠侠被困在尴尬无比的沉默当中。  
好在Bat-pad及时弹出了信息处理完毕的“哔哔”声，克拉克如释重负般松了口气，低头查看结果。然而几乎就在看清那几个单词的同时，他的脸上浮现出了困惑与震惊混杂的神情，那双蓝眼睛里头一次——至少是蝙蝠侠看到的第一回——被迟疑蒙住了光华。  
“结果是什么？”蝙蝠侠问道。  
超人难以置信地望了自己的同伴一眼，喃喃道：“这不可能......AI输出的结果是韦恩企业。”  
伴随着轮胎在路面上摩擦发出的刺耳尖叫声，正在高速行驶的蝙蝠车在几秒钟之内便停在了路边。蝙蝠侠转过身子，差不多是狂怒地瞪着克拉克，朝他伸出手来：“把Bat-pad给我。”  
克拉克犹豫了一下，还是交出了平板。他拧眉凝视着全神贯注的黑暗骑士，小声地作出无力的辩解。“或许是哪里出错了，”他说，“不可能是布鲁斯。他绝不会是个坏人，我不会为他开脱，就只是——我希望你能够查清楚。”  
蝙蝠侠并没有正面回答克拉克的请求。他收紧了握住平板的手指，直到显示屏发出不堪重负的碎裂声，一向自持的黑暗骑士才恍然回过神来。他神情复杂地看向克拉克，道：“那枚子弹几乎杀了你。”  
“那是有点痛没错，不过这对我来说没什么，”克拉克露出一个安抚性的微笑，“只要有阳光，我就能痊愈。比起枪伤，我更在乎子弹的真正来源。”他在“真正”两个字上咬下重音，似乎借此表露自己的立场。  
“只有在这件事上我赞同你，”蝙蝠侠移开视线，“氪石与布鲁斯·韦恩无关，但和韦恩企业脱不了干系。我说过，想要获取足以制造子弹的氪石，除了钱，还得有充分的社会背景，在哥谭的黑市买卖中，韦恩企业的名头简直就是一张镀金名片。”  
他碰了碰内置的蓝牙耳机，尝试联络身处韦恩集团研发部的卢修斯。  
“我需要你的协助，福克斯。”蝙蝠侠等待了一分钟，通讯的另一头始终悄无声息。  
而卢修斯·福克斯从不在蝙蝠行动中主动离席。

TBC.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally!! I finished this story! Hope you enjoy your reading!

12.26 p22

克拉克昂头望向高耸的韦恩大厦顶层，发出一声赞叹。蝙蝠侠掀开一层钢板引起的吱呀声吸引了他的注意力，克拉克走到蝙蝠侠的身边，用尽可能不伤害对方自尊的语气开口道：“或许我能帮你上去。”

蝙蝠侠停下了动作，他的面上难得流露出疑惑：“去哪儿？”他像是听到什么傻话似的皱起眉头。

“韦恩大厦顶层，”克拉克眨了眨眼，“成功的企业家总喜欢把自己的办公室设在顶楼，我想布鲁斯应该也不例外。”他想起Lexcorp和其他曾经采访过的企业经理，自信自己对成功商业人士的癖好略有了解。

闻言，蝙蝠侠翻了个白眼——克拉克可以拿太阳起誓，黑暗骑士绝对作出了一个非常不黑暗的表情。“只有白痴才喜欢让自己呆在高处，”蝙蝠侠没好气道，“跟我来。”他终于彻底将那块钢板从建筑物的外壁上取下，水泥夹层中间凸起了一块红色的按钮，黑暗骑士相当熟稔且自信地按下了机关。

克拉克先是有些诧异地张大了眼睛，继而又被一种理所当然击中了。他轻轻地叹了一口气，道：“一个蝙蝠侠的据点。我早该想到的，你和布鲁斯有交集——或者他就是你的赞助人，对吗？否则你不会这么轻易地相信韦恩企业的清白。以及，”他停顿了一下，似乎有些困扰，“其实我挺喜欢停在高空的感觉，不过我假设你刚才那句评价并不针对我？”

蝙蝠侠轻哼了一声，他转头瞥了克拉克一眼：“我假设你是个例外。”即使光线昏暗，克拉克仍旧能隐约看见蝙蝠侠微微弯起的嘴角。

这真是难得，克拉克想，我从没在战场上体会过如此轻松的感觉。他加快脚步跟在疾行的蝙蝠侠身后，直到对方在一条岔路口之前停下了脚步。

“他们比我想象得要渗透得更深，”蝙蝠侠神情不畅地望着右手侧的那条通道，“早在三年前我就封死了这条路。”

克拉克尝试利用自己的X视线透视远处的墙面，但这条密道的建造者显然未雨绸缪地在建筑材料中掺杂了足量的铅元素。克拉克遗憾地叹了口气，扫了一眼身旁几乎融入黑暗的蝙蝠侠，有点儿埋怨地撇了撇嘴。或许正是黑暗骑士为布鲁斯出的主意——防范外星人！说实在的，难道地球上的每个总裁都得对氪星人抱有防备之心吗，他又不是会入室抢劫谋财害命什么的。

好吧，克拉克总是不太能改掉喜欢在心里絮絮叨叨的习惯，不过好在他还没有失控到把这一切说出口。从右侧道路尽头传出的细微呻吟打断了克拉克的思绪，从回声中他能粗略地判断出道路尽头通向狭窄的房间，而蝙蝠侠的反应证实了他的猜想。

“他们挟持了卢修斯，”他捏紧了蝙蝠镖，“但那些重型武器必须手动启动。”左侧的道路更为整洁，显然经常被人使用。

选择，他总是面临选择，蝙蝠侠面带痛苦地紧闭双眼，结论在他的理智海洋里呼之欲出——他应该是哥谭的黑暗骑士，而非布鲁斯·韦恩。

“我不会放弃任何一条生命，”克拉克的嗓音轻柔又坚定，“蝙蝠侠会拯救哥谭市，而我来拯救你的遗憾。”他朝蝙蝠侠露出一个微笑，那笑容跟过去一样甜蜜又温暖。他的背影很快被逼仄通道里的昏暗覆盖，而蝙蝠侠——克拉克早已替他做出了选择——义无反顾地奔向另一条道路。

*

铅制墙面让克拉克的x视线大半时间都处在失灵状态，他只能辨别房间的其中一面墙中嵌着防弹玻璃，以及角落里堆放着大量文件和零件。这大概是福克斯·卢修斯的秘密研究室，克拉克环顾四周，终于在墙角发现了电闸开关。

希望刺客联盟还没来得及破坏韦恩企业的电网。克拉克祈祷着拨下电闸，如他所愿，惨白的灯光从远处逐渐靠近，最终点亮了一排跳动着红绿光点的服务器。

看起来第一步做得不错，这间地下室并不大，在光线的帮助下，克拉克很快发现了倒在一台超级计算机旁的年长者。他匆忙上前确认对方生命体征稳定之后终于长出了一口气，看来那名潜入韦恩企业的间谍主要目标并非蝙蝠侠的科技和装备，而是蝙蝠侠本人。

思及此处，克拉克愈发为蝙蝠侠即将面对的状况感到担忧。他连忙扶起那名昏迷的老人，以对方能够承受的最快速度奔向房间的出口。他必须尽快把蝙蝠侠的帮手——福克斯·卢修斯送医就诊，然后尽快赶回另一条通道。就算他的超能力丧失殆尽，至少钢铁之躯还能替黑暗骑士挡下子弹和刀刃。

但在克拉克触及出口的前一刻，铅制大门猛然落下，覆盖在大门上的铁丝几乎在同一时间通上了高压电，电压在克拉克的耳边炸开了不详的撕裂声。令人麻木的刺痛从呼吸道深处蔓延出来，克拉克震惊地瞪大眼睛，随即发现自己胸口上还未能完全愈合的伤口再次开始沁血。差不多在同一时刻，他的胳膊和双腿再也无法支撑两个人的重量，克拉克，以及靠在他背上的福克斯，一同跌倒在了地上。

力量从身体里的每一个细胞中流逝的感受委实太过熟悉，克拉克挣扎着撑起身体，将福克斯护在自己身后，冷汗涔涔地盯着那个从漂浮的氪石烟雾中走出的身影。

“我以为自己能看到蝙蝠侠，”那名身材窈窕的女性俯下身，黑色的鬈发擦过克拉克汗湿的脸颊，“但眼下看来我得到了一个更好的礼物。”她的匕首划开克拉克土气的毛衣，扯断毛线，好让手指抚摸过对方白皙且饱满的胸膛。

“克拉克·肯特，超人，”她双指用力按压着克拉克胸前的伤口，直到对方从紧咬的牙关里溢出几声模糊的呻吟，“你会为我的基因计划添上完美的一笔。”她举起手中的针筒，针尖对准克拉克的胸膛狠狠扎下。

但包裹着针头的并非氪星之子的肉体，而是属于人类的手掌。

“我猜卢修斯没有告诉你，实验室和观测室之间是相通的，对吧？”蝙蝠侠的眼中闪着冷硬的讥诮，“以及，那是一片单向玻璃。你无处可逃。”他睨了一眼格格不入的玻璃墙，丝毫不在乎自己的鲜血正顺着掌纹滴落在地。

他一脚踢开对方咄咄逼人的针管，在躲过对方刺来的匕首的同时滴水不漏地将半昏迷的超人护在自己身后。

“你是什么人，”蝙蝠侠一向喑哑的声音里夹杂着难以忽视的愤怒，“这些都是刺客联盟的手段，你和雷宵古有什么关系？”

“他是我的以诺*，我的拉撒路*，”这名女性有着超乎蝙蝠侠想象的格斗技巧，但她似乎对击败两名英雄并无兴趣，“你应该记住我的名字——塔利亚，你会对这个名字永生难忘。”

“而我会让你在阿卡姆把这句话在心里反刍一万次，”蝙蝠侠冷笑着用钩爪枪对准跳蹿的塔利亚，“你以为自己能够从我眼皮子底下逃走吗？”

“我会的，当然。”塔利亚的声音从乳白和荧光绿的烟雾背后传来，带着令人心惊胆颤的妖异，“因为 我给超人的惊喜里加的可不只有氪石。” 她像是想起什么似的，轻轻哼起来自西伯利亚的童谣，飘散在空气里的鼻音混杂着笑意。塔利亚如同鬼魅一般贴近被蝙蝠侠护在身后的克拉克，继而迅速飘远。

本能让蝙蝠侠起身欲追，但他却在下一秒发现自己的手被克拉克紧紧攥着。他没法丢下克拉克不管。

“你有更重要的事需要处理，布鲁斯·韦恩。”

焦躁击中了布鲁斯的心，他扶起脸颊泛红，低声呻吟的克拉克，担忧地问道：“超人——克拉克，你怎么样了？”

他的关怀就像是打破克拉克清醒梦的小石子，一身狼藉的氪星人挣扎着睁开双眼，迷蒙地看向面前的黑影，仿佛在艰难地分析对方身份似的皱紧了眉头。

“布鲁斯——？”他朦胧地咕哝了一声，盯着蝙蝠侠的面甲看了好一会儿，这才清醒了几分，“我很抱歉，蝙蝠侠。”为再次没能帮上你的忙。他惆怅又委屈地垂下眼睫，这便叫蝙蝠侠——布鲁斯·韦恩没法再看清那双蒙着薄雾的蓝眼睛。

“别道歉，克拉克，该说对不起的是我。”黑暗骑士用自己从未有过的语气——介于布鲁斯本人和花花公子布鲁西之间的那种，低声安慰着难受得小声呜咽的超人。他甩开手套和臂甲，将自己沾着黏稠血迹的手贴上克拉克高热的面庞。

“我欠你的可不止一句道歉，我要为我之前全部的无礼行径向你祈求原谅。”在克拉克惊异的目光下，他脱下了自己的面甲，露出那张布鲁斯·韦恩的脸。克拉克的眼睛瞪大了，这让他看起来更像是迷失的鹿，而药物带来的热度几乎要把那双比冰川还要纯净的蓝眼睛融化了——否则布鲁斯怎么会被如此令人头昏目眩的窒息感包围？他没空顾虑身上的伤口——哪又如何？圣子和圣灵正躺在他的怀里！

他用指尖拭去沾染在克拉克脸颊上的血渍，俯下身，将嘴唇贴在克拉克通红的耳朵尖旁，哑声道：“现在，我能吻你了吗，克拉克？”

END.

卢修斯：我一把年纪了到底为什么要经历这些事，完事了吗，完事了我可以走了吗？

小小故事窗口：

此时，平行时空吃瓜的三代

亨超：布鲁斯，你别拦着我，我这就让那个爱撅嘴的精神分裂症患者看看什么叫做枕正的氪星男人！

又一个小小故事窗口：

一年过后，某日，布鲁斯联系克拉克。

布鲁斯：呃，克拉克，你对孩子有什么看法？我的意思是，你想要孩子吗？

克拉克惊恐：布鲁斯，我跟你说过很多次，虽然我们氪星人的生理构造和地球人有点不一样，但我绝对是不能生孩子的！你别再考虑也别再尝试了！

布鲁斯冷汗干笑：我想有人的行动力比我强多了。你还是回家看看吧。

克拉克：？

克拉克回到家之后，小小达米安正在绝望的布鲁斯身上爬来爬去。

布鲁斯：你还记得那个差点捅死你的女人不？她给我俩造了个孩子。

克拉克：？？？

布鲁斯：就基因计划之类的......说起来，卢瑟不也给你造了个康纳！

达米安：？火大并且开始哭

克拉克（母爱光辉）：你看看你把孩子吓的！

布鲁斯：......反正就是咱俩孩子，婴幼儿用品已经在路上了，要不你先去换个衣服，我抱会儿孩子？

两分钟后

布鲁斯：这死孩子！怎么又尿在我身上！骂骂骂！【不是

再一个小小故事窗口：

布鲁斯和克拉克在一切结束之后去了一趟欧洲，并且在巴黎遇见了同样携手同行的猫女和毒藤女。


	23. 番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a story happened between chap13 and chap 14

“你送我雏菊和蓝色鸢尾，难道你不知道这意味着什么吗？”布鲁斯轻笑着咬了一口克拉克的下唇，“让我吻你，克拉克。”  
年长的男人如同受惊的绵羊一般微微发颤，但布鲁斯的手掌贴着他的后颈，这确保了克拉克没法因羞涩而逃走。克拉克抬起胳膊，但只是用手肘迟疑地贴在布鲁斯的胸前，就好像连他自己也在犹豫是否推开面前这名年轻但足够风流多情的男人。  
但凡克拉克展露出星点抗拒，布鲁斯绝对会拉开两人的距离。他尊重且爱慕着这名固执温柔的记者先生，而眼下布鲁斯想要的并不只是一夜情，而是更多——带着冰柜冷冻层气味、在厨房忙碌的单身父亲，被速溶咖啡包围、歪歪斜斜挂着黑框眼镜的星球日报副主编，以及被倾盆大雨淋透、踉踉跄跄奔向布鲁斯·韦恩的克拉克·肯特。布鲁斯想要占据投映在每一块生活碎片上的克拉克的剪影。  
他要的不只是性爱，还有每一个清晨的亲吻和拥抱。  
因此布鲁斯在克拉克手臂动作的瞬间揪紧了心，他能够容忍拒绝，但绝不乐于接受这一结果。但克拉克并没有推开他，记者先生只是抓紧了布鲁斯同样湿透的前襟，恍惚似的眨眼，从这个过于缠绵的吻中脱身。  
“我不知道这是不是你想要的，”克拉克的嗓音听起来轻柔又有点哀伤，“你也不需要用什么来换取我的同情，我是说，我只是单纯——”  
布鲁斯无奈地叹了口气，他轻轻吻了一下克拉克的上唇，掐紧了对方的腰：“不是说这些的时候，克拉克。”他捧着克拉克的脸庞，再次印上对方饱满的浅粉色双唇。克拉克因诧异而张大了眼睛，与之同时丢盔弃甲的还有他紧闭的牙关。布鲁斯啧啧有声地吮吸着克拉克丰润的下唇，直到含蓄的记者因此耳尖通红，他还想说些什么，但那些不该在接吻中出现的语句全都在布鲁斯作为花花公子获得的接吻技巧下变成了轻声呜咽。  
克拉克的皮肤柔软细腻，白皙得只要些许热度就能让脸颊染上足够显眼的红晕。布鲁斯将自己的手掌覆在他的颈侧，像是品鉴上好的锦缎一般，用拇指缓缓摩擦着克拉克红得仿佛要滴血的双颊。一开始克拉克只是顺从地侧过脸，回应着布鲁斯的抚摸，但那饱含色情意味的来回摩挲在变得太湿、太热的亲吻下变成了隔靴搔痒的细软羽毛，有一搭没一搭地划过克拉克的心口，直教他的心脏怦怦作响。  
这可完全不符合黄太阳光下氪星人理应获得的生理优势。  
从未和人用唇舌进行如此深入交流的克拉克一度怀疑那是自己的心理作用，但自己加速的喘息和逐渐被朦胧遮盖的视线告诉他这一切都是布鲁斯带来的不可思议征兆。  
只是一个吻而已——可布鲁斯却像是要借由这种方法吞噬克拉克的全部理智。与声名在外的哥谭王子相比，克拉克的吻技完全只能算是拙劣幼稚，他感到自己的舌头完全脱离了大脑的控制，在布鲁斯的舌尖和犬齿的挑逗下逐渐发麻，可快感却在以快过电流的速度刺中他的脑神经。  
在布鲁斯的嘴唇离开之后，克拉克失神了至少十秒钟，他就像是被猎人从陷阱里提着后颈捉起的野兔，眼眶湿润，神情茫然。布鲁斯为此失笑，他用嘴唇代替手指触碰克拉克泛着潮红的面颊，手指搭在土气的黑边镜框上。  
“我能把它摘下来吗？”布鲁斯爱怜地蹭过克拉克的鼻尖。  
即使大脑有些混沌，克拉克仍旧保留了一部分理智。他缓慢地眨了眨眼，将眼角沁出的生理性泪水挤到了长而浓密的睫毛上，慢慢摇了摇头。如果布鲁斯坚持让他坦诚相待，克拉克就不得不选择动用超人的能力从布鲁斯面前消失。但好在布鲁斯并没有这么做，他只是增大了压低克拉克后颈的力度，好让记者先生再次撞进一个吻。  
他色情地舔弄着克拉克光滑的下巴，直到对方涨红了脸，低垂眼睫甚至不敢与布鲁斯对视。  
“唯一的要求，是吗？”布鲁斯把克拉克束在裤腰里的衬衫扯了出来，手掌顺着克拉克的髋骨一路攀缘至他的后腰。克拉克的皮肤像是有一种难以形容的魔力，光滑的肌肤包裹着饱满且线条流畅的肌肉，牢牢吸附着布鲁斯的掌心，令他难以自持地搓揉着每一寸掌下的肉体。  
“别......”克拉克从没试过被人以如此缓慢且充满耐心的态度爱抚，他紧绷着后背，腰部弹起，猝不及防地让自己和布鲁斯的性器撞在了一起。  
这一动作让克拉克更加难堪地缩起肩膀，他就像是不允许自己享受任何与性爱有关的愉悦，可他的身体却本能地应和着布鲁斯的抚摸和亲吻。  
“布鲁西的床上可不会有第二条规定。”布鲁斯像是被克拉克这副迷茫神态彻底愉悦到了，他灵巧的手指拨开勉强挂在克拉克胯上的皮带，扯下毫无情趣的、深灰色的底裤，先是用手彻底切实地感受了一把克拉克饱满臀部的触感，继而顺着他平坦的腰腹，抚过人鱼线，最后准确地将克拉克半勃的性器掌握手中。  
“呜......布鲁斯，我会——”克拉克惊慌地偏过脸，微微挣动起来，然而那动作轻得几乎不需要布鲁斯作出任何反应对策。  
“勃起？”  
布鲁斯恶质地露出一个笑容，掐了掐性器的根部。克拉克顿时倒抽一口冷气，他几乎是在下一秒就膝盖发软地跌向了墙面，反而进一步将自己的隐密之处暴露在布鲁斯的操控之下，全然无暇顾及对方掐着自己腰身的另一只手。  
布鲁斯的手简直像是被性爱大师赋予了非凡祝福，每一次触摸和搓揉都让克拉克难以抑制地颤抖，如果不是布鲁斯确信克拉克已经决心接受这场性事，他差不多以为自己是个侵犯处女的强奸犯。  
“说真的，你有多久没自慰了？”  
布鲁斯哑声的询问像是一枚扎进克拉克理智的尖钉，除了迟钝的迷惑就只带来羞耻和震惊混杂的、席卷下半身的兴奋。  
“什——什么？”克拉克紧皱着眉，双唇微张，舌尖抵在同样分开一条缝的齿间，艰难地把注意力转向布鲁斯的面孔。  
“没什么，”布鲁斯笑着再次撸动了一下，克拉克随之发出的急促喘息令他的胸腔充满了莫名的占有欲和愉悦感，“想射出来吗？”他循循善诱，眼神中掺杂的欲望暗流如同将圣子绑入凡尘的漩涡。  
“嗯......嗯，布鲁斯，求你，我想......想要——”克拉克不由自主地昂起下巴，漂亮的下颚线因此显露无疑，线条柔软的颈线伴随着他短促连续的吞咽而伏动，最终和锁骨一块儿消失在衣领的遮掩下。克拉克迷蒙的眼神令他看起来就像是一个坠入性欲的圣徒，而正是布鲁斯用这等凡俗的欲望将克拉克的纯白澄澈的灵魂束缚。  
这一想法让布鲁斯被异样的满足占据头脑，光是克拉克用鼻音哀求他就足够教他热血贲张了，更何况对方还在不自知地用性器操着布鲁斯的合拢的手指。但理智在最后一刻悬崖勒马，布鲁斯松开了圈着克拉克性器的手，在对方发出不满地哼声的同时，将那身廉价衬衫的纽扣统统解开，直到那些布料最终只是聊胜于无地挂在克拉克的手臂上，直到被宽大西服掩盖的饱满胸肌彻底显露在布鲁斯眼前。  
这简直就是圣谕所说的奶与蜜之地——至少对布鲁斯的心灵来说是如此。如同被本能驱使，布鲁斯倾身含住了克拉克的左乳。克拉克因此颤栗着发出一声带着水汽的呻吟，但刻在他骨子里的内敛令克拉克在下一秒就将手指塞进了自己的双唇之间，试图借此阻挡喉咙里滚出近一步的、不体面的声音。  
就连在他面前也要掩饰自己吗？小小的、无伤大雅的好胜心在布鲁斯的胸腔里点燃了一团火焰，他在克拉克不满的嘟囔声中彻底放松了对性器的爱抚，转而反复用唇齿和手指碾磨、拉扯着克拉克早已充血挺立的乳尖。布鲁斯敢保证，克拉克的胸脯比一部分女性的乳房还要丰满，但在卖力揉捏下从指缝中溢出来的并非脂肪，而是充满弹性的肌肉。然而克拉克的反应却不必经历初夜的处女好上多少，他差不多是在布鲁斯的手掌覆上自己胸膛的下一刻就发出了近似于啜泣的呻吟，他的腰身紧绷，膝盖不安分地磨蹭着布鲁斯的大腿外侧，像是某种无声的催促。  
乳头被口腔和手指爱抚所带来的感受已经从最初的紧张干涩变做了火辣滚烫，克拉克觉得连接着自己胸口和大脑的神经像是被岩浆牢牢包裹，除了炽热且令人失智的快感，他的大脑再也接收不到第二种感受。  
针刺般的快感变成了令人坐立难安的欲求不满，那些由布鲁斯赋予他的快感如同具像化之后挤满了他的胸肌，克拉克感到自己的胸口涨大了，而布鲁斯锲而不舍的吸吮更是令他止不住地低泣。然而即便如此，他也仍旧用堵在齿缝之间的指节抵住了难以忽略的呻吟，即便他通红的眼眶早已不堪重负地被泪水浸湿，那些水渍布满克拉克的下半张脸，却没能引来布鲁斯的丝毫怜悯。  
不能再多了。这个念头像是沉重的石槌，砸进克拉克的模糊意识海。可是求欢的本能让他忍不住挺起胸膛，迎合着布鲁斯的抚弄。快感如洪流一般冲刷着克拉克身上的每一根神经，他蜷紧脚趾，发出状若幼鹿的细弱呻吟，却招致布鲁斯在他的胸口上的重重吮吸。  
不行，如果再这么下去，他会，他会——  
“别咬自己，”布鲁斯轻而易举地拉开克拉克堵在唇齿上的手指，再次用自己的唇舌搅乱了克拉克的最后防备，“学着咬我。”说完，他兀地用力掐了一把克拉克的胸乳，往克拉克将颓的理智上添了最后一根稻草。  
“呜啊——B、Bruce......”克拉克像是得了热病似的浑身颤抖着达到了高潮——只靠布鲁斯对他的胸口的爱抚，只靠没法产奶也全无哺育价值的双乳。  
觉察到这一点的克拉克在高潮余韵中蜷成一团，他浑身上下都透着情欲的潮红色；但在布鲁斯的动作下，他又是如此轻易地再次张开自己的身体。  
当布鲁斯将指节埋入克拉克的后穴时，他甚至还没能从高潮带来的剧烈快感中厘清神智，但异物入侵体内的感觉令他发出生涩的哽咽。他的睫毛如蝶翼般颤动，那双被浓雾一般的情欲所笼罩着的浅蓝色双眼迷惑却充满信任地看着布鲁斯，像个濒死的溺水者，弓起后背，将额头抵在布鲁斯的下巴上。  
“就算你现在拒绝，我也不会停下的。”布鲁斯在克拉克毛茸茸的头顶落下一个同他的话语不相符合的轻柔的吻。克拉克看起来就像在尝试把自己闷死在布鲁斯的肩膀上，他发出带着暗许意味的柔糯呻吟，将两人之间的距离拉得更近了些。  
布鲁斯因此露出一个无声的笑容，他的手指充满技巧地在克拉克的后穴里搅动，先是尽可能地探向深处，被老茧覆盖的指尖擦过前列腺，在克拉克发出慌乱的低呼之后，拉开克拉克的双腿，好让他褪下西装裤，笔直漂亮的双腿能够紧贴在布鲁斯的腰侧。  
克拉克简直轻得不可思议，布鲁斯甚至怀疑自己正拥抱着一名真正的天使。但天使会因为后穴被手指操得咕唧作响而发出潮湿的喘息吗，他会在布鲁斯一次又一次有心或无意地擦过前列腺之后发出近乎淫荡的呻吟吗？  
纵然是戴着哥谭花花公子面具的布鲁斯也没有很多和同性做爱的经验，但克拉克给他的一切反馈都好得过头。年长的记者先生灰白的鬓发早已被汗水打湿，微卷的刘海耷拉在额头上，口中吐出潮热的喘息。他的后穴筋挛着吞下三根手指，伴随着布鲁斯充满耐性的扩张滴滴答答地往外流着肠液。  
看起来布鲁斯只用手指就足够把克拉克操昏了头，而当布鲁斯将自己的手指从克拉克的后穴里抽出来时，深陷情欲之海的克拉克甚至用鼻尖蹭了蹭布鲁斯的脸颊——就像湿漉漉的小狗讨好饲主。这为克拉克赢得了一个安抚的吻，他乖顺地投合着布鲁斯的动作，直到口涎溢出，在嘴角留下一道水迹。  
他感到布鲁斯的手正用力地揉捏着他的臀部，随心所欲地挤揉那两团充满弹性又不失绵软的臀肉。然后没有任何征兆的，克拉克感到自己的身体被一根属于另一个男性的体征侵入了，布鲁斯彻底勃起的性器将他的穴口撑到了极致，这让克拉克近乎失控地惊叫出声，然而还未等他适应后穴吞纳异物的触感，布鲁斯就毫无商榷余地地将自己的性器全部埋入了克拉克的体内。  
克拉克的眼前罩上了一片亮白，他的声带好像连同思考能力一块儿出走了，他的喉结滚动着，却没能发出任何声音，直到从眼眶里溢出来的泪水流向嘴角，淡淡的咸味从舌尖弥漫开，克拉克才恍惚有些回神。  
他张了张嘴，发现自己的身体早在布鲁斯插入的那一刻就背离了他的控制。后穴里勃勃跳动的性器让克拉克不适地喘了口气，他委屈地撇下眉毛，用那双被泪水浸没的蓝眼睛控诉似的瞪着布鲁斯，然而他的模样让这一行为的效果不必一个求欢的吻好上多少。布鲁斯几乎按捺不住笑意，他轻轻吻了吻克拉克的脸颊，低声询问道：“动一动？”  
闻言，克拉克通红着脸摇头，但布鲁斯似乎并不打算真的接受他的意愿，布鲁斯猛地捉住他的手臂，将克拉克拉向堆叠着衣物的地面。埋入克拉克后穴的性器因这一动作先是浅浅抽出，继而再次深深撞进克拉克的体内，克拉克晕头转向地呻吟着，最后发觉自己被布鲁斯用极为巧妙的方法调转了体位。  
“乖乖趴好，屁股抬高，“布鲁斯的语气就像是在宣布一件再寻常不过的事项，”这会让你轻松点。“他啄吻着克拉克光滑的、几乎像是散发着柔光的后背，掐着克拉克的腰，缓缓运动起来。  
“别......“克拉克还没来得及说出反对，布鲁斯就如同猛兽一般用性器凶恶地撞上他的前列腺。差不多是在同一瞬间，克拉克的膝盖就变得跟烤软了的棉花糖一样无力，热意和酥麻的快感伴随着一次又一次的抽插，从克拉克的肠道深处顺着神经一路感染，他感到自己的大腿根快要变成融化的枫糖浆，那些从两人交媾的穴口中溢出的体液粘稠地沾染着布鲁斯的性器与克拉克的臀肉，带着雄性气息的性器在体内开拓的感受实在是过于生动，克拉克怀疑每一次抽插带来的快感都是以他的一部分灵魂为交换物。他紧闭双眼，生理性的泪水不受控制地在脸上留下混乱的水渍，他看起来就像是在用肉体承受什么不可名状的痛苦，可从他嘴里吐出的喘息和呻吟又饱蘸着愉悦。  
布鲁斯简直就像是想用性器把克拉克顶穿，他以惊人的准确性撞击着克拉克的前列腺，直到他再也无法用手指抵住啜泣般的呻吟。他揽着克拉克的胸，而克拉克不清楚布鲁斯到底是对自己的胸部有什么异常的执念，还是对方需要用这样的蹂躏逼迫自己吞下更多的性器。  
他总是在忍耐，布鲁斯盯着克拉克爬满红晕的小半张侧脸，有点儿不满地想，可我想看到他的全部。  
他用舌尖卷过克拉克的耳朵尖，双手变本加厉地揉动克拉克饱满的胸部，好像真想从那里头挤出点什么似的；布鲁斯的嘴唇沿着克拉克的后颈一点一点向下亲吻，越是靠近克拉克，他就越是想拥有更多——更多的注意力，更多的投入，更多的呻吟。克拉克颤抖着，手指深深陷进法兰绒的毛毯里，他的双手几乎快要支撑不住瘫软的身体，而布鲁斯所提供的托扶则可以说是聊胜于无。  
太多了，克拉克不知道自己是否在混乱的喘息中说出了这句话，但他理智底线正在发出最后通牒，再多一星点的快感就能让他的头脑彻底崩盘。他感到自己脸上的水光沾湿了一大片毛毯上的绒毛，而他同样翘高的性器正在恬不知耻地伴随着布鲁斯的律动发颤。他本能地想要逃离令自己头脑空白的欲望冲击，但他摆动的腰身更像是某种邀请，而布鲁斯则在他松开抓紧毛毯的手指的下一刻，将他拽进了自己的怀里。  
这可不仅仅是一个激烈过头的拥抱，这是从尾椎骨直冲向天灵盖的快感，是洗刷过每一个细胞，令克拉克颤声惊叫的高潮。他在布鲁斯的面前第二次射了出来，过量的精液把他的小腹和绒面毛毯弄得一团糟，他脱力一般软下身体，却再次被布鲁斯捞进了怀里。  
高潮过后的后穴绵软且滚烫地包裹着布鲁斯的性器，痉挛着吮吸着这一入侵者。布鲁斯环紧了克拉克的腰，反复把自己的性器操进对方的身体里，淡粉色的肠肉时不时被他的激烈动作卷出，而克拉克则顺着他的抽插发出类似于动物幼崽的哼哼。  
布鲁斯觉得自己像是在拥抱全世界最美好的情感的集合体，而他正在用自己的精液浇灌着他生命中遇到的最纯粹美好的存在。  
自犯罪巷一夜以来的头一回，布鲁斯被宁静包围。他抱着软绵绵的克拉克，亲吻着他的耳后，继而翻过身，吻上了对方泛红的鼻尖。他感到克拉克流出的那些来自欢愉的泪水洗去了自己身上的一些东西——噩梦，或是不够好的回忆，而当他拥抱着克拉克，他能够感受到的只有安宁。


End file.
